Tous sublimes
by Sahad
Summary: Une histoire basée sur la série Dark Angel... Lorsque l'on doit se battre ou fuir pour sa liberté.
1. Comment tout a commencé

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Couples : . ben, lisez !  
  
Note : on m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était du copier-coller avec Dark Angel, je garde la présentation de la série. Cependant, j'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira.

Note 2 : je dois remettre tous les chaps en ordre, donc ça risque d'être chianli ! Désolée !!!

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je marche d'un pas silencieux, tous mes sens aux aguets ; je me faufile entre les arbres et m'arrête. Mes yeux scrutent les alentours. Aucun danger. Je me retourne et fait un signe rapide. Mon groupe avance, toujours dans la plus grande discrétion ; c'est normal, nous sommes entraînés pour ça. Nous somme les GW5, les soldats imparables du futur, c'est du moins ce que nous répètent sans cesse nos mentors. Je m'appelle GW01, mais mes compagnons d'armes m'appellent Heero ; je suis suivi pas GW03 alias Trowa et GW05 alias Wufei. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas de nombres pairs dans notre escouade, il n'y en a pas non plus dans les autres groupes. Mais peu importe, je me concentre sur ma mission :

Retrouver un homme dans un bois et le tuer, ils l'ont dit, c'est un ennemi, c'est la proie et nous sommes les prédateurs.

Nous avançons davantage dans le bois, j'écoute attentivement les bruits, prêt à débusquer le moindre changement, mouvement qui pourrait trahir ma proie. Un craquement, je commence à courir, toujours en silence, j'ai été entraîné comme ça, c'est mon devoir. Je le vois, il court pas très loin de moi, Trowa et Wufei ne sont pas loin, je le sais, c'est notre attaque, je leur fait signe, nous nous dispersons, encerclons, attrapons. Notre proie tombe au sol, ses yeux nous dévisagent avec terreur, ils nous supplient, nous frappons, les couteaux, tout ce qui coupe, tue, le sang gicle, je ne voie plus que ça. Mais je suis habitué, j'ai été entraîné comme ça.

Nous revenons au camp, barbouillés de sang. Cette odeur, cette couleur. Je l'ai vue tant de fois qu'elle ne me fait plus rien. Nous somme dispensés et pouvons aller prendre une douche, j'en prend une, elle est réparatrice, en sortant, j'entend Wufei grogner :

« Marre ! J'en ai assez de passez mon temps à tuer, de revenir couvert de sang.

- Tu n'es pas le seul. lui répondis-je.

- Hn. Trowa acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- J'aimerais partir. murmura Wufei à nouveau. Il y a des grillages tout autour du camp. J'aimerais aller par delà.

- Je pourrais venir ? »

Nous nous retournons et découvrons une fille, un soldat de l'autre escouade, Hilde. Nous ne répondons pas, une autre fille apparaît, du même escadron que Hilde, elle lance :

« Et si on s'échappait tous ? »

Tous ceux de notre chambre sont là à présent, nous sommes tous d'accord, nous voulons voir par delà les grillages, voir la vie qu'il y a là-bas. Nous en avons assez, bien que je n'ai que huit ans, comme la majorité d'entre nous, je manie les armes mieux que n'importe quel soldat normalement entraîné ; mes sens sont plus aiguisés et ma force physique dépasse l'entendement humain vu mon âge. Nous sommes des génétiquement modifiés, Trowa à la vue, la souplesse et la discrétion du lion ; j'ai la vue, l'ouïe, la souplesse et saute comme un chat ; Wufei pourrait être la réincarnation d'un tigre mais nous attaquons généralement en meute comme les loups. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas, j'ignore quels sont leurs modifications génétiques.

C'est l'heure d'éteindre les lumières. C'est l'heure pour nous de disparaître, tous les GW5 sont au courant de notre plan d'évasion, tous d'accord, tous unis, nous ne faisons qu'un de force et d'esprit. Je me lance dans les couloirs avec une partie des nôtres, nous avons décidé de nous séparer en plusieurs groupes pour augmenter notre taux de réussite : c'est l'entraînement de base de tout soldat, notre entraînement. J'avance dans la pénombre. Et j'attend, Trowa revient vers nous et nous chuchote :

« Il y a des gardes près de l'entrée grillagée, les fenêtres ne sont pas surveillées mais dans la nuit nous avons la malchance de pouvoir nous perdre. Il y a en plus des projecteurs et des caméras de surveillances.

- Passons par l'une des fenêtres ! »

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'une d'entre elles, je l'ouvre avec toute la discrétion dont je suis capable. Il neige dehors, un froid glacial, le vent est comme des centaines de couteaux qui se jettent sur nous, nous ne sommes qu'en blouse pour dormir. Mais peu importe, la liberté n'a pas de prix ! Je me lance dans la neige, vite suivit par les autres. Une alarme se déclenche, nous nous jetons à couvert. Ce n'est pas nous, ce sont les autres qui ont été repérés, mais nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps, nous courons à travers le bois en direction du grillage, je sais que nous pouvons être interceptés à tout moments mais je cours sans me retourner.

**POV Trowa :**

Je suis Heero de près, des voix derrière nous, des tirs. Nous sommes repérés et suivis ! Je hâte Heero et Wufei, nous arrivons au grillage et sautons haut pour essayer de passer par dessus, mais c'est haut. Nous attrapons les mailles et continuons en grimpant avec une grande facilité, notre petit taille est très avantageuse pour passer entre les fils électriques qui le surplombent. J'atterris dans la neige froide, pieds nus, je n'ai plus mal, je ne sens même plus mais pieds, Wufei et Heero arrivent eux-aussi, nous courons vers la liberté en nous fondant dans la nuit.

Nous suivons tout de même une route pour arriver à une quelconque ville, une voiture s'arrête pas très loin de nous, nous nous aplatissons dans les feuillages pour ne pas être vus mais une femme que nous ne connaissons pas nous appelle sans pour autant crier :

« Venez les enfants, je vais vous conduire dans un endroit sûr. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! »

Nous avons été entraînés à ne faire confiance à personne, pourtant nous la suivons et montons dans sa voiture, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui fais si soudainement confiance. Peut-être la fuite et la peur me font perdre toute logique, car je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai vraiment peur, mon cœur bat à la chamade et mon sang bout dans mes veines. Mes oreilles me disent que Heero et Wufei sont dans le même état que moi. Nous roulons longtemps pour finalement arriver dans une maison. Le coin est désert et la maison est camouflée, une planque parfaite. Je rentre en premier, la femme nous sort des vêtements chauds ainsi que des chaussures et de la nourriture. Voyant que nous restons tout de même sur nos gardes, elle se présente :

« Je m'appelle Lady Une, je travaille pour le centre d'Oz dont vous venez de vous échapper, mais n'ayez crainte, je ne vous renverrais pas là-bas. Je trouve tout cela immonde, des enfants soldats. j'avoue que cela ne me plaît nullement et que si j'y travaillais c'était uniquement car j'étais sûre qu'un jour vous vous enfuiriez. Et je suis ici pour vous aider. Qui êtes- vous ?

- GW03. je répond, puis je me tourne vers mes frères d'armes. GW01 et GW05.

- Mais n'avez-vous pas de noms ? demande-t-elle avec une pointe de. Tristesse ?

- Je m'appelle Heero... il se tourne vers nous. Voici Trowa et Wufei. »

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête et nous sourit.

« Je vais m'occuper de vous, mais dans 7 ans, je pense que vous serez suffisamment grands, vous devrez aller à la ville la plus proche, elle n'est pas loin de la frontière, une fois que vous l'aurez passée vous serez en sécurité. »

8 ans plus tard.

**POV Heero :**

Voilà maintenant un an que je cherche mes compagnons. Nous nous sommes séparés plus tôt que prévu car les agents de Oz nous avaient retrouvés, je ne sais ce qui est arrivé à Lady Une, elle qui s'est si bien occupé de nous, telle une mère. J'ai quelques regrets à l'avoir écouté et avoir fuit comme elle nous l'a ordonné. Mais la peur de retourner là-bas a été plus forte que tout. J'ai honte. Toujours est-il que j'ai perdu la trace de Trowa et Wufei, j'ignore où il sont, je sais seulement que cela fait un an que nous nous cherchons dans cette ville.

Ils pourraient avoir passé la frontière mais je ne crois pas : nous nous sommes promis de la passer ensemble et ce quoiqu'il arrive, je dois donc les retrouver. En même temps, je pense détruire les bases de Oz dans la région. Elles sont une menace pour nous les GW5 qui avons réussi à nous échapper et je dois aussi libérer nos compagnons qui n'ont pas eu cette chance.

Dans l'espoir de retrouver mes amis, je suis devenu coursier, je vais porter des colis et enveloppe à travers toute la ville, un jour, qui sait, je les retrouverais. J'en suis certain. Je me rend à mon travail avec, comme toujours, un petit quart d'heure de retard ; je me fais remonter les bretelles par Noventa, mon patron, et hop, c'est parti pour une course, mais avant je vais à mon casier pour prendre certaines affaires.

« Kikoo ! Original Duo s'inquiétait pour son pote ! T'étais passé où ?

- Ça, ça te regarde pas, mon vieux.

- Uwo. Pas cool, toujours dans tes mystères. Enfin, je dois aller dans le secteur 4 de la ville et toi ?

- Secteur 4 aussi. je lui répond.

- On fait la course ensemble ?

- Ok, on bouffe ensemble aussi, alors, c'est à Trant de payer l'addition ! »

Je m'entend très bien avec l'un de mes collèges, il s'appelle Duo mais aime s'appeler ''Original Duo'', je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais bon ; il est Américain, ses yeux sont d'une rare couleur améthyste, il a à peu près ma taille et mon âge, de longs cheveux qui lui descendent jusqu'à mi-cuisse noués en une natte qui se balance élégamment autour de lui à chacun de ses pas. des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle danse autour de lui. J'enfourche mon vélo et pars avec lui en direction du secteur 4. Heureusement, en tant que coursier, je ne suis pas fouillé par les policiers qui gardent l'entrée du secteur 4, manquerait plus que je me face arrêté !

Pour passé un peu plus inaperçu, je porte un collier de chien pour cacher le code barre que j'ai sur la nuque, certains pourraient aisément l'identifié comme étant le tatouage d'Oz, c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'évite de croiser des polices électroniques mobiles, un truc en forme de vaisseau spatiale qui flotte au-dessus des rues à la recherche de criminels ou autre, une fois trouvés, il sont descendus sur place. Pour les GW5, c'est un peu différent, nous sommes localisés et notre position est envoyée à Oz. Heureusement, pour l'instant, les pics de mon colliers renvoient les rayons de ces machines et me protègent provisoirement.

**---- A SUIVRE.  
**  
Note de l'auteur : n'ayant pas lu toutes les fanfics, car il y en a un bon paquet, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a déjà pris ce sujet aussi je m'en excuse si c'est le cas. J'ai été prise d'une envie subite d'écrire une histoire là dessus après avoir lu le titre d'un livre : Tous ''sublimes''. Reviews s'il vous plaît ? Pour savoir si je continue ou pas cette histoire car je ne sais pas si elle plaît vraiment. '


	2. GW05

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad  
  
Note : Aucune.

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

Le Japonais arpentait les rues en vélo en compagnie du jeune natté Américain qui s'avérait être son meilleur ami, ce que l'asiatique aimait de ce garçon c'était que celui-ci ne lui posait pas de question sur son passé, il l'avait accepté tel quel sans cherché à en savoir plus si ce n'était les questions d'usage. Leur première rencontre lui revenait à l'esprit :

**--- FLASH BACK ---**

« B'jour ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Duo, Original Duo pour le trip.

- Heero.

- Enchanté ! Ah, au fait ! Ne t'en fait pas pour Noventa, il râle tout le temps, nous on se permet un peu de retard tous les matins car on aime bien l'emmerder ! avait lâché le natté en éclatant de rire. Enfin, bienvenu à bord ! »

**--- FIN DU FLASH BACK ---**

Arrivés à un immeuble, le châtain s'arrêta, laissant son vélo et prenant le colis sur le porte-bagage :

« Je reviens... »

Il grimpa les marches et sonna à l'appartement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'origine asiatique, des cheveux noirs sévèrement tirés et attachés en une queue de cheval, il devait avoir le même âge que le coursier :

« B'jour ! Un colis pour vous, signez en bas de la page, s'il vous plaît.

- Merci, tenez... 10 dollars pour la course.

- M'ci m'sieur ! Bonne journée à vous ! »

Sur ce, le jeune homme descendit les marches quatre à quatre et alla rejoindre son ami, claironnant et dansant de joie :

« Et regarde ! 10 dollars pour une course ! C'est génial ! Avec ça, je vais pouvoir me régaler !

- Avec seulement 10 dollars ? s'étonna le Japonais.

- Et vi ! Original Duo ne vit pas dans le luxe mais vit quand même ! Et toi ? demanda le natté.

- Pareil. C'est à peine si j'arrive à payer mon appart avec mon salaire.

- On a qu'à vivre ensemble ! remarqua l'Américain.

- Guiééééééé ?!

- Arrête avec ça ! Je parlais de se partager les frais et prendre un appart à deux, ça sera plus simple, non ?

- Ouais, remarque, pourquoi pas... C'est pas bête.

- Heero, t'as une course à faire.

- Ah oui ! »

Ils partirent tous deux en riant, dévalant les pentes avec leurs vélos tout en se rendant à l'adresse que portait le colis. Arrivés à l'immeuble, le brun stoppa et regarda en l'air en même temps qu'il parlait à on ami.

/Mince ! Une PEM (police électronique mobile) !/

« Euh ! Duo ! Tiens, tu peux prendre le colis et aller le porter à ma place ? demanda le Japonais en toute hâte.

- Ben... Pourquoi ? s'étonna le natté.

- Une envie pressante ! lâcha l'asiatique avant de partir vers une ruelle et d'y disparaître.

- O...Ok, si tu veux. »

Le châtain monta donc les escaliers, se disant que son ami devait avoir une envie très pressante pour disparaître aussi vite. Il sonna à la porte, un jeune homme blond vint lui ouvrir, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que lui, peut-être un an ou deux. Mais laissant son regard aller dans l'appartement pendant que le jeune homme signait le reçu, le natté pu voir que c'était un très bel appartement, assez luxueux d'ailleurs. Ni une, ni deux, il laissa tomber ''par hasard'' l'une de ses pièces de son sac banane :

« Oups ! Excusez-moi, m'sieur, je vais chercher ma paye.

- Allez-y... » lâcha machinalement le blond tout en continuant de lire la lettre dont été accompagné le colis.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, l'Américain ramassa sa pièce, levant les yeux il vit une superbe statuette d'une déesse égyptienne :

« Uwow... Tu roules sur l'or, mon coco... murmura le coursier. Sans rancune. »

Il attrapa la petite chose qu'il fourra dans son sac, mais se retournant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un garde du corps. Un jeune homme à peu près du même âge que le blond(1) le fixait de son oeil d'un vert éclatant, l'autre étant caché part une mèche de cheveux châtains. Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux, se remettant un tout petit peu de sa surprise, le natté bafouilla :

« Ma paye qu'était tombée, c'est bête, hein ? Bon, je dois y aller maintenant que je l'ai récupérée... »

Il allait partir, le blond lui souhaitait une bonne journée après lui avoir donné un peu d'argent pour le remercier de la course lorsque le jeune homme l'arrêta :

« Vous n'oublieriez pas quelque chose, monsieur le coursier ? »

Le blond regarda son agent de la sécurité, cherchant à comprendre. L'interpellé soupira, revint sur ses pas et lança la statuette à son propriétaire qui la rattrapa. Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers son cambrioleur, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire :

« Sans rancune... ? »

Et disparut dans les escaliers au pas de course sans demander son reste. Le jeune blond considéra la statuette quelques minutes puis se tournant vers l'agent il lui dit :

« Merci Trowa, mais je ne sais pas si nous n'aurions pas du le laisser partir avec...

- Quatre... ? s'étonna le Français.

- Je sais bien que je vis dans une situation assez aisée grâce aux travaux de mon père, mais... il regarda par la fenêtre le jeune garçon disparaître avec son ami qui était de retour. Eux, ils ne vivent pas dans le luxe. »

Le châtain considéra un moment son employeur et ami, un jeune Arabe qui, bien qu'il soit riche, n'avait nullement des manières et avait le cœur sur la main, sans cesse pensant à son prochain plutôt qu'à lui-même. C'était un jeune homme étrange mais surtout très attachant, le Français en était pleinement conscient, conscient qu'il appréciait plus le blond qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser croire. La voix claire du dit jeune homme le sortit de ses pensées :

« Je vais voir si j'arrive à savoir qui il est.

- Duo Maxwell, coursier du secteur 6... lança son agent de sécurité.

- Quoi... ? l'Arabe le regardait avec de gros yeux.

- C'était écrit sur son badge... se justifia le châtain.

- Eh ben... Trowa, ta mémoire m'étonnera toujours! » souffla le blond admiratif.

---

« Et tu t'es fait pincer ? Pas doué !

- Ça va, Trant ! La ramène pas ou Original Duo va te foutre son poing bien profond dans ta face et que même ta mère arrivera plus à te reconnaître ! grommela le natté.

- Ça va, Duo, décompresse... lui lança gentiment le Japonais. On ne peut pas réussir à chaque fois...

- Voir des types rouler sur l'or alors qu'Original Duo se débat dans la merde... Ça me dégoûte ! râla le châtain de plus belle.

- Bon, je vais chercher les boissons. » lâcha l'asiatique.

Il traversa le bar et arriva rapidement au comptoir, là, il attendit patiemment son tour, puis le barman l'accueillit :

« Vous désirez ? »

C'était un asiatique, un Chinois d'après ses traits, le GW5 pouvait distinguer clairement les différents asiatiqures, choses que les autres habitants de la ville avait du mal à faire. Il commanda donc pour lui puis, s'apercevant qu'il ne savait pas ce que prendrait son ami, il se retourna, juste à temps pour éviter de se ramasser un avion en papier dans la figure. Le tenant dans la main, il leva les yeux et scruta le bar, son ami natté lui faisait de grands signes de la main : c'était visiblement lui qui l'avait envoyé. Il déplia l'avion et lu :

« ''Heero, n'oublie pas de me commander un coca !'', ben voyons.

- C'est pratique comme façon de se parler... murmura le barman qui avait perdu son sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai. »

Le Japonais ne chercha pas à comprendre la raison du changement de comportement du Chinois, mais lorsqu'il reçu les boisson, celui-ci se pencha à son oreille :

« GW01... ? » murmura-t-il.

Reconnaissant son appellation, Heero fit un bond en arrière, scrutant le jeune Chinois qui lui fit un sourire :

« Oui, c'est bien toi. Depuis le temps que je te cherche.

- Hein... ?

- Approche. »

Le Japonais s'exécuta, le barman, se repencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer son identité. Les yeux du dit GW01 s'agrandirent et un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il engagea une conversation muette avec le Chinois, comprise d'eux seuls. Ceci fait, Heero retourna à la table auprès de ses amis, l'Américain lui fila un coup de coude :

« Eh ben, Heero ? Tu as fait connaissance avec le barman? T'étais bien long.

- Une vieille connaissance... lui répondit l'intéressé.

- Oh, monsieur veux pas en dire plus. C'est pas grave, je me venge sur le coca ! »

Disant cela, le natté fondit sur le verre comme un prédateur sur sa proie ce qui amusa ses deux compagnons de travail. Les trois coursiers se séparèrent.

**POV Heero :**

Je me dirige vers l'arrière du bar, comme convenu, et j'attend. Je n'ai pas à patienter bien longtemps, je vois une silhouette venir à mon encontre, je souris, je ne l'avais pas reconnu, il a tout de même changé. Un mètre nous sépare :

« Heero.

- Wufei.

-Hee-chan, je... »

J'ai reconnu la voix de Duo, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'arrêter Wufei, il plaque Duo contre le mur, un couteau sous la gorge. Les deux améthystes sont exorbitées, un voile de peur est passé sur son visage, je pose ma main sur le bras de Wufei :

« Arrête !

- Heero ! Tu nous mets en danger ! Si jamais il est au courant de quoique ce soit...

- Il ne dira rien ! J'ai confiance en lui, c'est mon meilleur ami ! » je le coupe sur un ton qui interdit tout reproche.

Wufei marmonne quelque chose et lâche Duo qui reste collé au mur sans le quitter des yeux. Je m'approche de lui et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules :

« Duo... Ça fait un an qu'on se connaît et même si tu ne le dis pas, je sais que tu te poses des questions à mon sujet. Je vais t'expliquer... Mais ailleurs. Tu me fais confiance, non ? »

Ses yeux se tournent vers moi, il hoche de la tête. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement, il se retourne et me lance :

« Je te fais confiance, tu es mon pote après tout et Original Duo ne met jamais en question la confiance qu'il a envers un ami. »

Je lui souris, j'avais peur qu'il ne comprenne pas. Mais apparemment il ne se soucie pas vraiment de ça, pour lui je suis son ami depuis un an, il me fait confiance. Ça me fait incroyablement plaisir. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je me laisse aller à un sourire. Wufei s'approche de moi pendant que nous suivons Duo, il me demande, toujours un peu méfiant :

« ''Original Duo'' ?

- C'est un surnom, t'inquiète. »

Nous arrivons à notre appartement (c'est dingue comme il déménage vite quand il veut! J'étais trop surpris) , là, nous fermons bien porte et fenêtre, je fais asseoir Duo et commence notre récit. Duo me regarde, mais ne m'interrompt pas, il me laisse tout lui raconter, Oz, l'entraînement de soldat, nos modifications génétiques, le code barre, notre fuite, Lady Une, notre arrivée ici, nos recherches pour se retrouver. Il ne dit rien une fois que j'ai fini, je le regarde, j'ai peur. Peur de sa réaction. Mais il ne fait rien à part se vautrer dans le lit, ce qui m'étonne :

« Duo ?

- C'est tordu, mais je te crois... lance-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux améthystes et en triturant le bout de sa natte.

- Excuse-moi de te l'avoir caché pendant tout ce temps mais... je cherche mes mots.

- T'inquiète, je comprend... il me sourit. C'est normal que tu ne souhaites pas ébruité ça, surtout si ça te met en danger.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? cette question me brûle les lèvres.

- Non... Ça me surprend tout au plus mais sinon, non... répond-t-il. Ça me ferait même plutôt plaisir.

- Hein ? je le regarde sans comprendre.

- Ça prouve que tu me fais confiance si tu dis ça. Ça me fait plaisir. »

Je le regarde, il me sourit toujours, je murmure son surnom avant de le serrer dans mes bras en chuchotant un ''merci'' à peine audible. Il me répond que les amis sont faits pour ça et

qu'il n'est pas le seul à cacher son passé, je sens Wufei s'approcher et demander :

« Tu caches ton passé ?

- Vi... répond Duo avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. Evidemment, c'est pas grand chose à côté du vôtre mais bon. C'est gênant pour moi d'en parler, sachez juste que vous ne risquez rien ! Votre secret est bien gardé ! »

Wufei est démangé par l'envie de lui demander des explications, je le sais, mais d'un regard je lui ordonne de se taire, il comprend, ne rechigne pas. Duo est à présent au courant pour nous. Je ne sais pas s'il me crois vraiment ou pas. C'est une histoire assez tordue.

« Dis Hee-chan. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? »

Ok, il me crois.

« Ben, je peux faire des bonds de neuf mètres, courir très vite, une dextérité hors normes et des sens plus aiguisés que la normale. »

Duo lâche un sifflement d'admiration. S'il savait comme c'est embarrassant par moment. Surtout un certain détail.

------- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : ça avance un peu vite mais faut tout de même prendre en compte que Heero et Duo se connaissent à présent depuis un an, ce qui tisse pas mal de liens.  
  
(1) N'allez pas croire qu'ils ont forcément tous le même âge, hein !


	3. Chaleurs

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, pour cause de remise en ordre.

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

**  
POV Heero :  
**

Je me lève assez tôt, comme à mon habitude et regarde le réveil : 6h42. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moyen mais je ramène moi-même l'argent qui manque en visitant les maisons de nuit. Ma vue très développée me permet de trouver des objets précieux à une distance très éloignée ; j'avale mon café, ça fait du bien d'en boire le matin. Je me dirige vers la pièce voisine, Duo dort. Il est. Si paisible, il ne fait pas de cauchemar, lui. Enfin, il n'en a pas l'air en tout cas. Il est si mignon comme ça. Ses courbes parfaites, son visage d'ange. Bon, je vais le réveiller, je commence à le secouer doucement :  
  
« Duo, c'est l'heure, lève-toi.

- Hmmmmmmmgnon. grogne-t-il en fourrant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- On est entêté, hein ? Lève-toi ou je t'envoie le seau d'eau froide. je lui murmure à l'oreille.

- J'suis réveillé. ! »  
  
Il est encore un peu dans les vappes mais il est debout, il va se servir un café lui aussi, ce qui prouve qu'il est mal réveillé car d'habitude il n'aime pas trop ça. Je me retiens de rire en voyant la grimace qu'il fait en avalant le liquide, il a une mimique très comique et très mignonne. Nous prenons notre douche chacun notre tour et enfourchons nos vélos pour nous mettre en route. Mais en route, quelque chose ne va pas. J'appelle Duo, il se retourne, s'arrête. Je m'arrête aussi. Je m'entend ronronner, je plaque Duo contre le mur et l'embrasse sauvagement, goûtant avec plaisir sa bouche qui m'est offerte, je glisse mes mains dans son pantalon, lui caresse les fesses. Hum. Elles sont si douces. Il passe ses jambes autour de ma taille, je l'embrasse dans le cou, puis ses mains me poussent gentiment et il me murmure :  
  
« Dis, et si tu te réveillais maintenant ? »  
  
Je me dresse d'un coup dans mon lit, transpirant, haletant. l'horreur m'apparaît clairement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de murmurer :  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! Je suis en chaleur ! »

----

« En chaleur ? s'étonna le natté.

- Oui, c'est l'un des problèmes de mes modifications génétiques. répondit le soldat parfait, ne cessant de bouger, comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement nerveux.

- Et ça dure combien de temps ? voulu savoir le châtain.

- Trois jours. gémit le brun. Alors, si je déraille, fiche-moi une baffe dans la figure pour me réveiller, s'il te plaît !

- Si ça peut t'aider. Mais ça se passe comment ? Tu sautes sur toutes les filles qui passent ? demanda l'Américain.

- Pas vraiment, j'ai des gênes de chatte en moi, donc je saute plutôt sur les mecs. bougonna le Japonais.

- Oh... Duo marqua un temps de pose et repris. Mais, au cas où tu aurais un ''accident'' avec l'un d'entre eux, ça te pose beaucoup de problèmes ? Je veux dire, t'es hétéro ou pas ? »  
  
Un peu dérouté par la question et réalisant qu'il ne se l'était jamais posée lui-même, il demeura en silence quelques minutes, perdu dans ses réflexions, puis, se tournant vers sont ami il murmura :  
  
« Je crois que je suis plutôt homo. »  
  
Le natté le regarda quelques secondes, son visage ne reflétait rien de ses pensées, l'asiatique prit peur : serait-il dégoûté ? Non, impossible, il lui avait avoué pendant l'année qu'il l'était lui-même. Alors que pouvait-il se passer dans la tête de l'Américain ? Ses yeux descendirent sur son corps, un désir naquit au plus profond de lui : ce corps parfait aux courbes délicates, un corps fin et musclé à la fois, cette peau semblant si douce, ces lèvres l'attirant tels des aimants, ces yeux d'un couleur si rare et si belle, ces cheveux dont la couleur passait du châtain à la couleur miel.  
  
« Heero ? Duo passa sa main devant les yeux de son ami.

- Duo. Tu sais que tu es vraiment. Parfait ? chuchota le Perfect Soldier.

- Oh là ! Tu nous fais une crise ! remarqua le natté. Calmos ou je t'envoie la baffe demandée.

- Ah, heu ! Oui ! Merci ! balbutia le brun qui semblait se réveiller soudainement.

- Allez, tu me fais des pompes pendant que je vais prendre ma douche ! lança le châtain.

- Ok ! »  
  
Le Japonais s'exécuta, ne pensant plus à autre chose qu'à ses pompes et, lorsque son esprit s'égarait, il concentrait toute son attention sur le tapis sur lequel il les faisait. Il ne s'aperçut pas que deux améthystes étaient posées sur lui, celle-ci se retirèrent et allèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain ; là, le natté se mit dos contre le mur et murmura comme pour lui- même :  
  
« Manquait plus que ça. Heero, si tu savais. Si jamais tu me sautais dessus, comment devrais-je le prendre ? Sachant que tu es homo, chose dont tu n'es pas sûr, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? Ou bien est-ce seulement tes ''chaleurs'' qui te pousseraient à le faire ? Argh ! Je vais prendre une douche glacée pour me remettre les idées en place ! »  
  
**POV Duo :  
**

J'ai pris ma douche, c'est au tour de Heero. Bon sang, ces gars d'Oz ne lui ont pas facilité la vie ! Je les déteste. De plus, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir avec Heero. S'il me fait des avances pendant ces trois jours, est-ce que je devrais le repousser ? M'en voudrait-il si je ne le fais pas ? Et si je le fais et qu'il ressent effectivement quelque chose pour moi, ne le prendrait-il pas comme un rejet de ma part ? Assaillit de toute part par mes pensées, je ne se rend même pas compte que Heero est sorti de la douche et, maintenant habillé, me scrute de haut en bas.  
  
« On y va ? »  
  
Cette simple question me fait sursauter, j'en rougis un peu de honte, et lance :  
  
« Ouais, ramène-toi ! »  
  
Mais je m'arrête d'un coup, il avait dit ça d'une façon tellement mielleuse, et ce ''On y va ?'' n'était-il pas plein de sous-entendu comme ce que je viens de répondre ??? Je me retourne, Heero a un sourire (hyper sexy) sur le visage et me déshabille du regard. Alerte rouge ! Je m'approche de lui et lâche :  
  
« Ne m'oblige pas à t'en coller une !

- Ah... ! Heu. Oui ! Merci ! »  
  
Il semble revenir d'un rêve. Mon Dieu. Heero, si je fais un faux pas, pardonne-moi, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à résister à cette envie de profiter de ça, de te sentir à l'intérieur de moi, de. Je me baffe sous le regard plus qu'étonné de Heero. J'enfourche mon vélo et nous partons. Le trajet se déroule sans incident, ça va. Je respire. Heero laisse son vélo en me disant qu'il va voir Noventa pour savoir s'il a une course, j'acquiesce et me dirige vers mon casier. En l'ouvrant, je pose mon regard sur toutes les photos : il y en a plein où nous y sommes tous, nous, les coursiers, et il y a Heero. Je regarde, il y a même Noventa. Là, c'est comme un déclic, je cours jusqu'au bureau et, quand j'arrive, je découvre Heero plaquant notre boss sur le mur et manquant de l'embrasser. Je m'approche en quelques millièmes de secondes, attrape Heero par l'épaule et lui fiche un superbe coup de poing dans la mâchoire.  
  
« Hugn ! Rah ! Merci Duo ! me dit-il les yeux complètements déboussolés.

- Y a pas d'quoi. je me tourne vers Noventa. Pourriez-vous nous accorder trois jours de repos ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est vital.

- Prenez une semaine s'il le faut ! » lâche notre boss.  
  
Il en est tout retourné, et ça nous fait des vacances ! De ce côtés là, je suis content. Une fois sortis du bureau, Heero me remercie encore, conscient de l'horreur qu'il allait commettre : c'est vrai que Noventa est sacrément moche ! Je le regarde, il me tourne le dos pour aller prendre son vélo. Heero. Si tu savais. Le coup de poing n'était pas seulement pour te ramener à la réalité. Il y avait aussi toute ma jalousie sur le moment. Nous refaisons le chemin, inverse, de ce matin, pendant tout ce temps je surveille Heero, je dois avouer que rester en alerte est crevant, surtout que dès que l'on croise un mec, je le menace d'une baigne. Enfin. Nous arrivons chez nous, Heero rentre le premier, je ferme la porte à clé et met la clé dans ma poche.  
  
Ainsi, Heero ne pourra peut-être pas commettre l'irréparable. Pour lui comme pour moi. Je pose mon front contre la porte et soupire. C'est dur à supporter, voir l'homme que j'aime courir après tous ceux que nous croisons. Manquant de violer notre boss au boulot. Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus loin mes réflexions, je suis littéralement plaqué contre la porte. Sous la surprise, je suis paralysé, mais reprenant vite contenance je m'aperçoit que dans cette position je ne peux rien faire. La peur monte en moi, Heero émet un petit rire. Il tient mes poignets et de son bassin me cloue contre la porte, je ne peux plus faire un seul geste. ! Il passe ses lèvres dans mon cou, me procurant des frissons, mais ce n'est pas vraiment agréable, ce sont des frissons de plaisir mélangé à ceux de peur. Ce genre de frisson qui vous font froid.  
  
Il me prend dans ses bras, j'essaye de me débattre mais d'un mouvement souple, il me bloque, ce gars à une force incroyable, je suis complètement immobilisé, il me dépose sur le lit, j'essaye de me retourner pour lui en coller une mais je ne peux pas : il s'est allongé sur moi, je ne peux pas le voir, je sens son torse sur mon dos. Je frémis, de peur. je n'y prend pas plaisir, j'ai peur, peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, sachant qu'il n'est pas pleinement conscient de ses actes. Une main me tient les poignets, l'autre glisse dans mon pantalon, je me débat comme je peux mais ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Je sens un frisson malsain lorsque sa main passe sur cette partie sensible de mon corps, il y exerce un vas et vient. Je suis perdu dans un flot d'émotion, navigant dans une tempête entre la peur, le plaisir. Je suis haletant et me met presque à crier :  
  
« Arrête Heero !

- Laisse-toi faire, voyons. murmure-t-il. Je serais doux, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas totalement conscient de ce que tu fais mais serais-tu capable de me violer ?! »  
  
Cette réplique le coupe net, il s'arrête, ne bouge plus, je suis haletant, conscient que je ne peux plus me battre. Sa main se retire en une douce caresse, il lâche mes poignet. S'assoit sur le lit, je me redresse et le regarde, j'ai un peu peur encore mais je me sens mieux. Il est redevenu lui-même. Mes yeux s'agrandissent lorsque je vois ses épaules des secouer, des larmes perlent sur son visage, je peux le voir bien qu'il est la tête baissée, il sanglote :  
  
« Pardon Duo. Je ne voulais pas. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. »  
  
Ça me fait mal de le voir ainsi. Je le serre dans mes bras, oubliant que cela pourrait déclencher quelque chose chez lui à tout moment. Je le berce et murmure :  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas, je sais et comprend. Je ne t'en veux pas. »  
  
Il pleure encore la tête dans le creux de mon cou, en se serrant contre moi. Il a peur, je peux le sentir. Il reste pressé contre moi et pleure pendant toute la matinée. Ce jour là, il n'a plus perdu la tête.

--- A SUIVRE : chapitre très court, désolée. Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps plus tard de le continuer, alors je le met. Ça vous a plu ? 


	4. Passé comprometteur?

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chapitre précédent.

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

Duo s'était levé et était allé préparer leur repas, mais laissait néanmoins le Japonais lui tenir compagnie, celui-ci restait assis, les yeux baissés, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son ami. Conscient mais impuissant face à cela, le natté se contenta de concentrer son attention sur les fourneaux ; il ne savait pas cuisiner grand chose mais au moins ils auraient quelque chose à manger. Il amena le tout sur la table en face de l'asiatique, il mangea en observant de temps à autres son ami qui ne touchait pas à la nourriture, il lui tendit du poulet :

« Mange. Même si tu n'en a pas envie, ton corps en a besoin. »

Le brun ne répondit rien, prenant le morceau de poulet dans la main et mordant à pleine dent la viande (du poulet, pas de sa main), il ne regardait toujours pas le châtain qui soupira, ne sachant que dire dans cette situation, lui, le roi de la parlotte, celui qui parlait toujours pour ne rien dire. Il se trouvait pitoyable tout à coup, puis un murmure attira son attention :

« Duo... Je... Je suis désolé de... Enfin...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Original Duo ne t'en veut absolument pas ! le coupa-t- il avec un clin d'œil. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais pour la peine tu auras une sanction.

- ... les yeux cobalt le fixèrent un peu désorientés par ses dires.

- Le matin, tu ne me réveilleras plus avec un seau d'eau froide. »

Il y eut un court silence qui fut brisé par leurs rires, les améthystes croisèrent le regard du Soldat Parfait, il était satisfait : le brun ne le fuyait plus, il avait compris que tout était vraiment pardonné. Puis le Japonais porta son attention son attention sur la porte :

« Merci d'avoir pensé à la fermer à clé.

- Je doute que ça te résiste longtemps. lâcha le natté. Tel que je te connais, tu vas la démolir avec un super coup de pied.

- Hein ?

- C'est ce que tu fais avec celle de ta chambre lorsque tu es de mauvaise humeur le matin, mal réveillé et que tu te l'es prise dans la figure. »

La châtain ricana en le regardant, l'asiatique rougit, ce que disait son ami était vrai, il devait l'avouer. Son regard croisa à nouveau celui de l'Américain, il compris : Duo n'avait pas peur et était pleinement conscient du risque qu'il courait à ses côtés, il avait une confiance aveugle et inébranlable en son ami, il courait le risque. Le natté remarqua l'observation de l'asiatique, il lança :

« T'inquiète, Original Duo ne craint rien, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, il sait qu'un certain Japonais le protègera ! »

Il lui tira la langue, le Perfect Soldier lui répondit par un éclat de rire. Puis, un souvenir revint dans la tête du jeune brun, hésitant, il demanda :

« Duo. Heu. Tu sais. Tu m'avais dis que tu avais un passé. Je peux savoir ? Ou peut-être que tu ne veux pas. ? »

L'Américain considéra quelques secondes son ami avant de se plonger dans une sorte de réflexion, son sourire de d'habitude avait disparu, il s'accouda à la table et commença :

« Tu m'as bien raconté ton passé qui n'était pas des plus faciles à dire. Alors je vais te raconter le mien. C'était il y a un bon moment, j'avais 6 ans mais je m'en souviens très bien. A l'époque, j'avais été abandonné par ma mère, elle avait peur d'un danger, elle me confia à un prêtre, ne donnant pas de détail sur ce qui l'effrayait. Le père Maxwell s'occupa de moi, m'adopta, c'est pour ça que je porte ce nom de famille. Il me chérit, tout comme sœur Helen, une bonne sœur qui prit, elle aussi, soin de moi. »

Il marque une pause, son visage laissa transparaître de la tristesse, ces souvenirs lui faisaient encore mal bien que 10 ans c'étaient écoulés, la blessure était encore là, pourtant, il continua :

« J'étais heureux là-bas, je jouait avec les autres orphelins qu'avaient recueilli l'église. Un an passa dans la joie. Pourtant un jour, alors que j'étais censé dormir, je me réveillais et me levait, poussé par une force invisible, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'est arrivé ce soir-là. Mais en arrivant à la chapelle, je vis le père Maxwell gisant au sol, perdant son sang, sœur Helen se débattait dans les bras d'un inconnu. Ensuite. Le trou noir. Je me réveillait tout à coup, les mains couvertes de sang. J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment-là. »

Il déglutit, une larme perla le long de sa joue, son cœur lui faisait mal, mais il voulu poursuivre son histoire, le Japonais l'écoutait attentivement :

« C'est ce jour-là que j'ai fait ma première crise de schizophrénie. Une personnalité qui jusqu'alors m'étais étrangère. J'avais réduit l'inconnu à l'état de lambeaux. Si cela s'était arrêté là, je vivrais encore là-bas, probablement. Mais il se produisit bien le contraire de toutes mes attentes. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je poignarda sœur Helen et dépeça mes compagnons de jeu. Lorsque je revint à moi, sœur helen me regardait, elle avait un regard si triste, je ne le lui avait jamais vu pareil regard. Sa main se leva et caressa ma joue, elle me murmura dans son dernier soupir que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que le Seigneur en avait décidé ainsi, que c'était son destin. Et que je devait continuer à vivre ma vie. J'ai donc survécu en volant. Voilà. »

Il se redressa, ses yeux larmoyants croisèrent ceux du japonais qui se leva et alla prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. A peine se touchèrent-ils que le natté éclata en sanglot, laissant couler toute la peine qui lui déchirait le cœur, les souvenirs qui lui martelaient l'esprit. Il pleura un long moment, des heures peut-être, il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que quelqu'un était là, pour lui, l'écoutait et le consolait. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague avant de se refermer, il murmura :

« Pendant neuf ans, j'ai voler pour survivre, je prétendait vendre mon corps et tuait tous ceux qui, m'ayant payé, s'approchaient de moi une fois dans le lit. J'ai tué tant de fois.

- Tu avais une raison. le coupa le brun. Moi, j'ai tué sans aucune raison, j'étais soldat, j'exécutais à la lettre les ordres que l'on me donnait, tuant peut-être même des innocents. Ils ne m'avaient rien fait et ce n'était même pas pour survivre. Seulement les ordres. »

Le natté ne releva pas la tête, se contentant de le serrer plus contre lui, cependant, le Japonais le repoussa légèrement :

« Non. Je ne veux pas. Te faire courir de risque. Tu sais que je suis toujours.

- Shhht. souffla le châtain. Peu m'importe. Je sais ce que je risque mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de sentir quelqu'un avec moi.

- Mais.

- S'il te plaît... »

Le brun ne protesta pas, serrant davantage le jeune homme contre lui. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, immobiles, plongés dans le silence. Non pas un silence gêné, mais un silence doux, les laissant tous deux sereins. Mais un bip sonore le brisa, le Japonais tira un bipper de sa poche, intrigant son ami :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est Wufei. Partons ! Ne prend que le strict nécessaire, nous sommes repérés ! »

Disant ces mots, il attrapa un sac à dos et fourra quelques affaire dedans. Quelques minutes s'étaient à peine écoulées lorsque la porte de l'appartement vola en éclat, des soldats entrèrent, fouillant, retournant tout sur leur passage. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, l'un des hommes vint voir leur supérieur :

« Mr. Merquise, l'appartement a été déserté. »

L'homme secoua gracieusement ses longs cheveux blond pâle, lâchant un soupir et sortit en bougonnant quelque chose que personne ne pu entendre : il avait encore laissé un de ses soldats s'échapper, lui filer juste sous le nez, car il était clair que le jeune soldat n'était pas parti depuis longtemps.

Les deux jeunes hommes coururent à travers les rues, ne s'arrêtant que très rarement pour reprendre leur souffle, Heero attrapa le natté par le poignet et se précipita dans une ruelle étroite lorsqu'il vit une PEM (police électronique mobile), il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'Américain et attendit que la police passe. La ruelle étant très étroite, les deux garçons se retrouvaient collés l'un à l'autre, Duo sentait la respiration de l'asiatique sur sa joue, ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Le jeune Américain ne savait plus que penser, toutes ces sensations, ces émotions lui étaient inconnues ; était-ce vraiment possible ? N'avait-il pas partagé de doux moments avec d'autres personnes ? Pourquoi la présence du Japonais était-elle si différente des autres ? Ces questions lui martelaient l'esprit, il ne comprenait plus, il se sentit soudain comme prit de vertiges :

« Hee.ro. »

Le soldat parfait tourna son regard sur son ami, il le retint, l'empêchant de tomber à terre, il s'affola :

« Duo ?! Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? »

Le natté ne lui répondit pas, il avait fermé les yeux et sont corps était délaissé de toute force, l'asiatique le considéra, les pensées se bousculant dans son esprit ; la police mobile passa, semblant ne pas les avoir remarqués. Heero tenait son ami dans ses bras, il ne prit guère plus de temps de réfléchir, le hissa sur son dos, il partit en direction de l'appartement du Chinois. Il gravit les escaliers de l'immeuble aussi vite que possible, s'assurant toute fois qu'il n'était pas suivit ; arrivant devant la porte, il frappa, quelques minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise :

« Heero. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton pote ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr. »

Wufei s'écarta, laissant son compagnon d'arme entrer, il le considéra quelques minutes ; le regarda déposer le châtain inconscient sur le canapé, il examina ce regard qu'il ne connaissait pas chez son ancien coéquipier. Le Japonais remercia son ''frère'' de l'accueillir et de l'avoir prévenu, celui-ci soupira :

« C'est normal. Entre frères. Par contre, je vais t'apporter une bassine d'eau avec un gant.

- Hein ? les yeux cobalt lui lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

- Pas pour toi ! râla le Chinois. Pour lui !

- Oh... Merci. »

Heero resta aux côtés du jeune natté, regardant l'autre asiatique partir, disparaître dans la cuisine. Il reporta ses yeux sur Duo, le jeune homme était toujours inconscient ; le Japonais le considéra quelques minutes, perdu dans sa contemplation : sa peau qui semblait si douce, ses lèvres qui étaient si attrayantes, ses cheveux longs et soyeux dans lesquels il avait une telle envie d'y faire glisser ses doigts. Sa main passa doucement sur la joue de l'Américain, une douce caresse sur ce visage d'ange assoupi. Il se baissa doucement, ses lèvres se rapprochant lentement de celles du jeune garçon, touchant délicatement cette peau si agréable.

« Heero ? »

L'asiatique se releva vivement, son regard cobalt croisa celui d'ébène du jeune Chinois qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, puis un sourire se dessina sur le visage de celui-ci, laissant échapper un petit rire, ce qui étonna le Japonais tant c'était rare, il murmura :

« C'est mignon.

- Je t'en prie ! râla le garçon. Je ne sais même pas si je le fait de mon plein gré !

- Hum ? Oh. Je vois. Tu es en chaleur ?

- Hn. grommela le brun.

- Heero. Quand tu ne les auras plus. Je voudrais que tu revois ton cœur. Okay ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça me paraît tellement absurde. Non. Je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti !

- Heero. Quand tu parles, vérifie que personne ne t'écoute. Du moins pas la personne directement concernée. »

Le jeune homme se figea et tourna ses yeux vers celui qui était allongé près de lui, une larme perlait sur son visage, au coin de son oeil droit qui s'ouvrit doucement en même temps que l'autre, dévoilant deux améthystes tremblantes. Le natté se releva, chancelant mais refusant toute aide d'un geste, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'enferma dedans, murmurant qu'il souhaitait se rafraîchir le visage ou même prendre une douche, sous le regard cobalt d'un Japonais complètement déboussolé.

**POV Duo :**

Alors tu trouves ça absurde. Remarque, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, mais. Ça me fait si mal. Je crois que j'ai été assez stupide pour m'accrocher à quelque chose dont

j'ignorait l'aboutissement. Pff. Original Duo, je crois que tu es bon pour le repêchage.

Je m'approche du lavabo, laisse couler de l'eau froide que je me met sur le visage. Ça me fait du bien mais j'ai toujours mal. Me serrais-je blessé pendant notre fuite ? Je regarde mes habits, ils ne sont pas abîmés. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Je regarde mon torse. Rien non plus. Pourtant j'ai si mal. Je m'assois parterre, les bras autour de mes genoux qui sont collés à ma poitrine. Je me sens si faible. Si misérable. Bon, au moins, je subirais pas la honte de me faire rejeter en bloc. Mais. J'aurais tant aimé le lui dire concrètement. Lui faire part de ce que je ressens. Huh. ?. Des. Larmes ? Je pleure...

Je me serre plus fortement contre mes genoux, broyant presque mes bras et mes côtes de tant de force. J'ai mal. ! Mal ! Mal ! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !!!! Je prend ma tête entre mes mains. Et pleure. Ça me paraît si injuste. Heero ne ressent donc rien pour moi. ? Tous ces gestes c'est juste à cause de ses chaleurs. ? Je sens mon cœur se presser sous cette vérité. J'ai si mal. Si. Mal. Le noir. Il ferait. Déjà. Nuit. ?

« Ça va ? »

Le Chinois toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci s'entrebâilla, elle n'était visiblement pas fermée. Le soldat entra, ne voyant d'abord rien, puis, près de la baignoire, un corps tout recroquevillé, inerte.

« Heero ! Viens, vite ! »

--- A SUIVRE : niark niark ! Je suis sadiqueuh ! héhéhé. Bon voilà. ce n'est pas très long mais ce chapitre est très demandé et qui plus est je ne sais pas si j'aurais la possibilité de m'y remettre tout suite car je dois préparer mes affaires pour partir au Portugal. Donc. Là, je vais me mettre au 5e chapitre et espère pouvoir le finir avant le 19. Car du 19 au 31, je ne pourrais rien écrire. Désolée. A plus !


	5. GW03

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Une amie m'avait trouvée trop deg avec nos ptits soldats, je vais donc, changer un peu mes plans.

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

Le soldat entra, ne voyant d'abord rien, puis, près de la baignoire, un corps tout recroquevillé, inerte.

« Heero ! Viens, vite ! »

A cet appel, le Japonais se leva d'un bond du canapé et se précipita dans la salle de bain ; lorsqu'il arriva, le Chinois lui tendit le corps qu'il portait dans ses bras. Il le prit à son tour et le reposa sur le canapé, une réelle lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard :

« Je ne comprend pas. Il serait malade ? Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui qu'il s'évanouie.

- ... »

Wufei resta silencieux à cette remarque, il alla fermer la fenêtre qui laissait passer un courant d'air frais, puis regardant au loin, il murmura :

« Heero. Je pense que nous devrions l'emmener chez le médecin. Mais pour ça, il nous faut de l'argent, je n'en ai pas et toi ?

- Non plus. avoua l'interpellé. Mais je vais en trouver ! Alors. Reste et veille sur lui ! »

N'attendant guère de réponse, le Japonais pris le sac qu'il avait emporté, laissa les affaires du natté sur une table et sortit en coup de vent, se rappelant soudain les paroles de l'Américain l'autre jour où il lui avait laissé faire son travail.

**--- FLASH BACK ---**

« Pff ! J'y crois pas ! Il est plein aux as pour sûr ! J'aurais pu gagner un tas de pognon avec la simple statuette que j'ai dû restituer !

- De quoi tu parles, Duo ? s'étonna le brun.

- Mais de celui chez qui tu devais déposer un colis ! s'exclama le natté. Il roule sur l'or ! Suffit de voir son appart pour le comprendre ! »

**--- FIN DU FLASH BACK ---**

Cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais il devait le faire. Pour son ami. Se souvenant de l'endroit où il avait dû fuir à cause d'une police mobile, il se dirigea vers l'immeuble d'en face, plus précisément vers son toit. Arrivé en haut, il regarda attentivement chaque fenêtre. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en distinguant la statuette que l'Américain avait voulu prendre, au dernier étage. Il prit un grappin dans son sac et le lança en direction de l'autre immeuble, une fois bien accroché, il bascula tout son poids dans le vide ; c'était une sensation enivrante qu'il aimait beaucoup : sentir le vent caresser son corps, la joie de se sentir presque voler et en même temps cette sensation de peur dû à la hauteur des bâtiments. Il posa pied sur le toit, laissant son grappin pour le retour mais le mettant à l'abris d'un éventuel étranger venu se rafraîchir au même endroit. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver une lucarne, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : cela s'avérait plus facile qu'il ne le croyait. Le brun la souleva avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, priant pour que celle-ci ne grince pas.

Une fois grande ouverte, l'asiatique passa une corde afin de descendre dans l'appartement. Il regarda de tous les côtés pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu et se dirigea vers les pièces voisines, marchant aussi silencieusement qu'un chat le ferait, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Le Japonais arriva dans une grande pièce remplie de câble et d'ordinateur. Une technologie si avancée qu'elle le laissait en perdu dans une contemplation. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres et il murmura pour lui-même :

« Duo avait raison. Il est plein aux as. »

Il entreprit de fouiller les tiroirs et à soulever les tableaux pour trouver un éventuel coffre fort ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Ces yeux se posèrent sur la statuette, elle était d'une beauté fascinante : représentant une déesse égyptienne, elle brillait de mille feu sous la lumière d'une lampe qui devait être toujours allumée, parée d'or et d'argent, elle faisait le bonheur d'un voleur. Ne cherchant plus, il attrapa la statuette et retourna vers le couloir où pendait sa corde. Mais arrivé au dit couloir, un coup de feu le fit reculer, une goutte de sueur perla à sa tempe : la balle l'avait raté de peu, c'était un tireur remarquable qui lui faisait face.

Heero leva les mains et s'avança dans la lumière en lançant un ''je me rend'' qu'il ne trouvait pas des plus convaincants ; il entendit comme un tremblement en provenance de son adversaire qui lâcha :

« Un voleur. ?

- T'es perspicace, dis-moi ! »

Ne laissant guère le temps à l'homme de réagir, il le désarma d'un coup de pied et tenta de le frapper, mais la surprise le frappa lorsqu'il vit que cet inconnu paraît tous ses coups et plus encore lorsqu'il prit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'une force fulgurante qui l'envoya contre le mur, sous la lumière de la lucarne. L'homme s'approcha doucement, mais restant toujours dans l'ombre, il murmura :

« Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi impulsif. Quand est-ce que tu réfléchiras un peu plus, Heero. ? »

Le Japonais tressaillit en entendant son nom ainsi prononcé, il connaissait cette voix bien qu'elle aie quelque peu muée depuis le temps mais lorsque l'homme se mit dans la lumière, il ne put retenir un cri de joie :

« Trowa !!! »

Le Français inclina doucement la tête avant de retrouver le jeune homme dans ses bras, celui-ci était si heureux de retrouver l'un de ses frères d'arme, cependant, des pas attirèrent son attention, il s'écarta de son ami pour découvrir un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui, blond, la peau d'une grande blancheur et des yeux turquoises magnifiques. L'asiatique se baffa au grand étonnement du dernier venu :

« Mais que faites-vous ?

- Me remet les idées en place. bougonna le brun.

- N'aie crainte, Quatre, il s'agit d'un de mes compagnons. expliqua le châtain.

- Il. Sait ? demanda Heero dans un murmure.

- Oui. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. C'est ''le veilleur''. Celui.

- Celui qui aide la ville par l'intermédiaire des télés. le coupa le Japonais. Je sais. Enfin, j'ai deviné, vu le matos.

- Que faites-vous ici ? » osa le blond.

Le brun déglutit, conscient qu'il était toujours méfiant envers les inconnus, seul Duo faisait exception à la règle. Duo ! Le souvenir lui revint à une vitesse fulgurante, il lança :

« Mon ami est malade. Je n'ai pas l'argent nécessaire pour payer le médecin.

- Et tu es venu ici. Comme ça ? lâcha Trowa.

- Tu l'as déjà rencontré, je crois, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Un coursier avec une longue natte.

- C'est lui ? s'étonna le châtain.

- Oui. Désolé, mais... Je suis pressé. ! »

Ne perdant davantage de temps, il se précipita vers la fenêtre et s'y jeta, la faisant éclater, se protégeant le visage de ses bras, il atterrit sur une sorte de terrasse à quelques mètres plus bas que l'appartement. Il se retourna et son regard croisa celui du Français qui ne bougea pas, le laissant partir, le jeune blond à ses côtés lui lançant un regard quelque peu surpris. Le Soldat Parfait disparut dans la nuit, courant comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, prenant garde à ne regarder personne, de peur de s'arrêter et de commettre un acte dont il se repentirait toute sa vie. Arrivant à l'immeuble de son ami, il vérifia que personne ne le suivait ou ne l'avait vu, il pénétra dans le bâtiment, gravissant les marches quatre à quatre et frappa quelques coups secs sur la porte.

Le Chinois lui ouvrit, le laissa entrer ; lorsque le Japonais lui lança la statuette, il émit un sifflement d'admiration avant de la regarder sous tous les angles : c'était une pièce magnifique, il ne pouvait le nier. Relevant les yeux, il vit Heero s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune natté toujours inconscient.

**POV Wufei :**

Je pense pouvoir tirer un bon prix de cette statuette. Hum. Je sens que notre Heero a bien changé en un an. Ce n'est plus le garçon froid que je connaissais, je pourrais presque parier qu'il ressent quelque chose pour Duo. Quoique, vu qu'il est dans sa période de chaleur, ça me jouerait des tours. Je sors doucement en lui affirmant que je ne serais pas long, je vais vendre cette statuette à quelqu'un qui m'en donnera une forte somme pour sûr. Mais les laisser seuls ne me tranquillise pas. Je me retourne :

« Heero. ?

- Hn ? il lève la tête vers moi.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence.

- T'inquiète. »

Il baisse la tête à nouveau vers Duo. Je ne m'absenterais pas longtemps. ! Je dévale les escaliers de mon immeuble et sors dans la rue.

**POV Heero :**

Wufei est sorti. Mes yeux se reportent sur Duo. Il est. Si beau. Son visage d'ange est magnifique, ses longs cheveux sont d'une couleur superbe, cette peau douce. J'aime la caresser du bout des doigts ; et ses lèvres. Comme si quelque chose me poussait en avant, je me penche sur Duo et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont si douces. Je l'embrasse longuement, c'est un contact que j'aime. Ma main va instinctivement sous son haut, la peau de son torse est une peau de pêche, je laisse mes doigts glisser dessus, caresser tendrement. Je l'embrasse encore, j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais m'en lasser.

Mes doigts se baladent lentement dans ses cheveux, ils sont doux eux-aussi, soyeux. Si agréable à toucher. Je dépose une série de baiser sur son visage. Je sais pertinemment qu'il est inconscient mais je ne peux me retenir. C'est plus fort que moi. Je reprend ses lèvres dans un baiser plus profond. C'est si bon. Tout à coup, comme un éclair traversant la nuit, je me lève, haletant de peur. Qu'ai-je fait ?! J'étais en train de profiter qu'il ne pouvait se débattre pour l'embrasser et le caresser ?! Non ! Je me lève d'un coup du canapé, je ne peux pas rester ou bien je ne répondrais plus de mes actes encore une fois.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me déshabille, rien de tel qu'une douche glacée pour calmer mes ardeurs. ! L'eau coule sur mon corps, j'ai froid mais je supporte, plus jamais je ne veux ça. Pourtant, je sais que j'aurais encore une journée à tenir. Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Les siennes étaient si douces. Je secoue violemment la tête et la remet sous l'eau froide qui tombe : je ne dois plus penser à ça ! J'arrête l'eau. Ma respiration ne s'est toujours pas calmée. Je m'appuie contre le mur en face de moi et murmure pour moi-même :

« Je ne dois pas recommencer. C'est inhumain de profiter ainsi des moments de faiblesse des autres. Duo ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Jamais. ! »

Je me répète ces derniers mots, sans cesse, ils me calment. Je me sèche et m'habille ; une fois ceci fait, je vais dans la cuisine boire quelque chose. J'ouvre le frigo. Une brique de lait ! J'en raffole ! Je ne sais pas si c'est mon côté félin qui me pousse à adorer cette boisson mais je me jette dessus et en avale trois grands verres, j'espère que Wufei ne m'en voudra pas. Je regarde encore dans le frigo, c'est que je n'ai pas manger, moi ! J'attrape des Onigiri et en mord un à pleine dent. C'est au saumon ! J'adore !!! Je savoure mon repas. Une fois fini je mets mon verre dans l'évier. Je m'assoie contre une partie du mur.

« Pourquoi faut-il que je sois en chaleur. ? »

Je ramène mes genoux contre moi et y noie ma tête, j'aurais pu rester des heures ainsi si une petite voix n'avait pas attiré mon attention :

« Ça. Ne va pas. Hee-chan ? »

Je lève vivement la tête, Duo se tient à la porte de la cuisine, mais il est dans un drôle d'état : il semble si faible, je m'approche de lui mais recule presque aussitôt. Je ne veux pas être à nouveau la proie de mes chaleurs. Il n'a même pas l'air de le remarquer, ses yeux améthyste sont à moitié fermés, ses joues ont une teinte rosée à cause de la fièvre. Je le fait quand même asseoir en essayant toute fois de garder le contrôle de mes actes.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever. ! dis-je en m'éloignant un peu.

- Pardon. Mais. J'avais. Faim. Et. Peur aussi. il a peine à parler.

- Peur ? je ne cache pas mon étonnement.

- Je... N'aime pas... Rester... Tout seul... »

Je le considère quelques secondes avant de me réveiller presque en sursaut et de m'empresser de lui donner quelque chose à manger. Il avale difficilement ses aliments, chaque effort semble lui coûter. J'ai peine à le voir comme ça. Lui qui d'habitude est si gai, si énergique. Mais le fait de manger un peu à l'air de lui donner déjà un peu plus de force :

« D'solé. Tu te fais. Du soucis, on dirait... ? murmure-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On va t'emmener chez le médecin et tu guériras vite.

- Moui. »

Wufei met quand même du temps à revenir. Je me lève et m'apprête à sortir de la cuisine quand une main me retient, je me tourne et découvre Duo, tenant un bout de mon grand Tee-shirt dans une main tremblante. Sa voix est suppliante :

« Ne me laisse. Pas. Tout seul. S'il te plaît... »

Je le regarde quelques minutes puis le sers dans mes bras. Il tremble. Je le berce et lui caresse doucement les cheveux pour le réconforter en murmurant :

« Je ne te laisse pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais rester près de toi, d'accord ?

- Merci. »

Il colle sa tête contre mon ventre. J'avoue que je fais de grands efforts pour ne pas céder à mes chaleurs. ! Heureusement, Wufei revient, il me regarde, me questionnant du regard, je lui répond :

« Il avait faim, je me suis permis de me servir dans le frigo. »

Il hoche la tête, puis sourit. Je ne lui avais jamais vu un tel sourire auparavant. Sa voix me sors de ma contemplation :

« Prend-le sur ton dos, nous l'emmenons chez le médecin, j'ai le fric.

- Il y en a qui travaillent à cette heure-ci ? m'entend-je dire.

- Oui. J'en connais un qui pourrait nous faire un prix d'ami. Allez, amène- toi. »

Ni une, ni deux, je prend Duo sur mon dos après l'avoir enveloppé d'une couverture. Nous sortons dans la nuit, je suis Wufei à travers tout le secteur 4 ; il surveille les environs, s'assurant qu'aucune police mobile ne passe dans le coin. Nous arrivons devant un bâtiment, il me fait entrer, là une femme nous accueille, elle me sourit :

« Tu es Heero ? Enchantée, je m'appelle Sally. Sally Poe. Pose ton ami sur la table. Assit de préférence! »

Je m'exécute. Duo grogne quelque chose, il est fatigué et tombe à nouveau de sommeil, Sally l'examine. J'attend patiemment, mais sens quelque chose en moi. Comme de la peur. J'espère de tout cœur que Duo n'a pas quelque chose de grave. L'attente me semble interminable, Wufei pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter et me murmure :

« Ne t'en fais pas, il va s'en sortir. »

Je hoche doucement la tête en lui souriant. C'est un sourire crispé, je l'avoue mais il est dur de rester calme et détendu dans ce genre de situation. Sally griffonne quelque chose sur un papier et me le tend :

« Rien de bien grave, donne-lui ces médicaments pendant un jour, toute les deux heures, il devrait être remis sur pied très vite. Tiens, pour te faciliter la tâche je te les passe. C'est compris dans le prix.

- Combien ? lance Wufei.

- Pour vous ça sera un prix d'amis : 22 euros au lieu de 37. Ça te va ?

- Mouais. »

Il lui tend l'argent pendant que je donne les premiers comprimés à Duo, il grimace : le goût ne doit pas être fameux. Je le reprend sur mon dos et nous refaisons le chemins inverse. Je suis heureux que l'état de Duo ne soit pas trop grave. Wufei m'arrête d'un geste, aux aguets :

« Il y a quelque chose. » murmure-t-il si bas que j'ai peine à l'entendre.

Nous avançons doucement, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Mais à peine avons nous fait un pas en dehors de la ruelle qu'une lumière nous aveugle ! Dans un réflexe Wufei me pousse dans la ruelle en hurlant :

« Cours ! »

Je m'élance, me guidant de mes sens encore valide car je suis momentanément aveugle à cause de cette fichue lumière ! J'entend des pas, on nous poursuis ! Ma vue me revient, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vraiment comprendre, d'une main ferme, Wufei me pousse sur le côté dans une sorte de ruelle adjacente très sombre.

« Prend soin de lui, je m'en occupe. »

Il part aussitôt, continuant sa course dans la ruelle que nous empruntions récemment. Je me précipite à l'escalier de secours du bâtiment qui est proche de moi et les gravis à toute vitesse. Arrivé sur le toit, je suis haletant mais me dirige vers le côté, je peux voir la rue principale ! Wufei se débat aussi bien qu'il l'a toujours fait, il n'a rien perdu de son entraînement ! D'un coup de pied, il envoie deux gardes parterre, d'un coup de poing il en écrase un autre. ! Mais il sont trop nombreux, il ont des matraques électriques ! Wufei hurle sous les chocs avant de s'effondrer, inconscient. Je me retiens de justesse de hurler ! Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Wufei. ! Tiens bon ! Je viendrais te chercher bientôt ! Oz ne t'aura pas comme ça !

Je me lève et cours à travers les rues, je sais où je vais. Je monte les escaliers à un rythme d'enfer, arrivé à la porte, je sonne plusieurs fois. Trowa m'ouvre :

« Heero. ?

- Ils ont Wufei ! »

Ma voix est tranchante, j'ai beaucoup de mal à contenir ma rage. Trowa, jetant un regard sur Duo me fait entrer ; le blond. Enfin, Quatre, je crois. Arrive, il accourt vers moi et prend Duo dans ses bras :

« Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il, une grande inquiétude dans la voix.

- Ils ont attrapé l'un des nôtres. ! lance Trowa. Ils le reconduisent sûrement à la base où nous étions avant.

- Allons-y ! je coupe.

- Trowa. notre blond jette un regard un peu inquiet en direction de Trowa.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais ! C'est ici chez moi, maintenant. Occupe- toi bien de lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Disant cela, il s'élance à ma suite, il me tend une arme, je le remercie : ça me sera utile. Nous courons aussi vite que possible. Wufei, tiens bon !

----- A SUIVRE : je m'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui, désolée. Mais mes parents sont pas du genre à aimer me voir collée à l'ordinateur, alors. ! La suite viendra !


	6. A la rescousse

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

Deux ombres couraient dans la nuit, bien que leur rythme sois intenable pour un humain normalement constitué, aucun bruit n'émanait de leur course folle. Il ne mirent qu'une heure et demie pour parcourir une distance d'environ 130 kilomètres, il s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres, bien cachés dans les buissons d'une forêt pour ne pas se faire repérés, haletants. Aucun mouvement venant de la base n'échappait à leurs yeux surentraînés, Heero se pencha à l'oreille de son ami :

« On entre discrètement. On va passer par le mur latéral. »

Le châtain se contenta de hocher positivement la tête, leur entraînement ne les avait pas quitté, ils se sentaient au mieux de leur forme. Cependant, alors que le Français allait partir, il se retourna et donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du métis qui ne compris pas vraiment ce geste, le châtain murmura :

« Gare à toi si j'apprend que tu as violé quelqu'un. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Japonais, ils se remirent à courir furtivement jusqu'au dit mur, arrivés là, rien n'était plus aisé pour eux que de sauter dessus. Les yeux cobalt scrutaient l'obscurité des lieux, quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, il fit un signe rapide à son compagnon d'arme qui le comprit : la chasse était ouverte.

Le Chinois émergea avec difficulté de son étrange sommeil, ses membres le lançaient, il avait peine à ne bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt :

« La vache, ils y sont pas allés de main morte. »

Il tenta de s'asseoir mais une vive douleur le cloua violemment au sol, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement, aussi ridicule puisse-t-il être. Il inspecta donc la pièce où il se trouvait, il avait été jeté à même le sol, les murs en pierre étaient nus de toute tapisserie et à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait un pichet d'eau :

« Une cellule. Génial. »

Il grimaça : les autres viendraient le chercher, c'était certain ; il les connaissaient trop bien, c'étaient ses frères d'armes, d'entraînement, de souffrance, de peur. Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas, il en était convaincu. Il se résolu à l'idée de rester couché, ses membres étant extrêmement douloureux, bien que laisser tout le travail à ses amis ne lui plaisait en rien.

Le brun avançait avec la plus grande discrétion dans les couloirs de la base, suivit de près par Trowa : ils avaient convenu qu'ils ne se sépareraient pas, quoiqu'il arrive. Prenant garde aux caméras de surveillance, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle. Cependant arrivant à un carrefour de couloir, ils virent des gardes, ceux-ci ne les avaient pas remarqués, ils discutaient, insouciant.

Le Français frémit, les yeux cobalt de son ami s'étaient fixés sur l'un d'entre eux, le dévorant littéralement : il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre que le Japonais était victime de ses chaleurs une nouvelle fois. N'y réfléchissant pas à deux fois, il bâillonna le brun d'une de ses mains et de l'autre il lui pinça fortement les côtes ; la douleur réveilla instantanément le garçon, d'un signe de tête il fit comprendre à son camarade que tout allait bien et qu'il le remerciait. Ils se levèrent et avec une vivacité hors du commun, n'eurent besoin que de quelques millièmes de secondes pour mettre les deux hommes armés hors d'état de nuire.

Se fiant à leur mémoire, il se dirigèrent vers l'étage supérieur, se jouant des yeux électroniques qui pourraient les trahir ; bien qu'ils aient été entraînés pour ce genre de mission, la pression que les deux garçons ressentaient dans leur ventre et sur leur nuque étaient bien présentes, le Japonais cherchait dans sa mémoire mais il n'avait nullement le souvenir d'avoir eu une peur aussi grande. Arrivés devant une porte, les deux soldats sortirent leurs armes : Heero avait en ça possession un pistolet et son compagnon avait deux uzi. Se regardant, un signe de la tête, il entrèrent.

L'échange de balles ne dura guère plus de quelques minutes : les hommes savaient tirer mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à des garçons génétiquement modifiés et entraînés spécialement à se débarrasser des gêneurs. Le brun s'approcha des ordinateurs et examina les caméras de surveillance, l'une d'entre elle leur montrait leur frère d'arme, étendu au sol mais fixant la caméra ; Heero pressa le bouton d'allumage plusieurs fois : le Chinois pouvait comprendre le message en morse transmit par la petite lumière rouge de la caméra. Une fois cela terminé, les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent à nouveau dans les couloirs, direction les cachots ; se hâtant, redoutant qu'on ne les découvre trop tôt, ils accélérèrent le pas aussi vite que possible.

« Wufei. ! appela doucement le châtain arrivé à la porte de la cellule.

- Trowa, Heero !

- On va te sortir de là. »

A l'aide de son agilité, le Japonais força la serrure pendant que le Français montait la garde, il ressortit de la pièce avec le Chinois sur son dos :

« On dégage ! »

**POV Duo :**

Je suis assis sur le canapé, chez Quatre ; il est gentil, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux apprécier son hospitalité à sa juste valeur : mes pensées se tournent toutes vers Heero. Comment va-t-il ? C'est la question qui m'obsède le plus. Je me sens si coupable. Si je n'avais pas été malade, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

« Duo, tiens, boit ça, c'est de la tisane. Ça te calmera un peu et ça fera couler un peu plus facilement tes comprimés.

- Merci, Quatre. dis-je en prenant la tasse et les dits comprimés dans les mains.

- Tu t'inquiètes, n'est-ce pas. ? murmure-t-il.

- Toi aussi, non ? je répond du tac au tac.

- Oui. m'avoue-t-il. Mais je sais qu'il reviendra.

- Huh ?

- Il me l'a dit et j'ai pleinement confiance en lui. »

Un petit sourire se dessine sur le visage de Quatre alors qu'il prononce ces paroles. Il a raison. Mais. Ai-je tort de m'inquiéter ? Est-ce un manque de confiance de ma part. ? Mes yeux ne se décollent pas de lire, j'avale doucement ma tisane et les médicaments, puis je lance :

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ?! il est sacrément surpris par ce que je viens de dire, les yeux énormes.

- Tu aimes Trowa. Je me trompe ? »

Ses yeux se baissent, plusieurs minutes passent. Ses chaussures sont-elles donc si intéressantes ? Puis il relève la tête dans ma direction et acquiesce silencieusement, je lui sourit, il comprend et me répond par un de ses sourires si chaleureux : Nous aimons tous deux les deux soldats. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, une petite chanson me revient, elle est très vieille : Petit tambour s'en va en guerre. Heero, je t'en prie, reviens-moi sain et sauf et pas comme ce petit tambour.

**POV Trowa :**

Nous courons à travers la base, l'alerte raisonne dans tous les couloirs, je me sers de mes deux uzi pour dégager la passage. Ils sont nombreux ! Heero fait ce qu'il peut pour tirer tout en maintenant Wufei sur son dos, chose difficile ; cependant, il s'avère être un excellent tireur et fait mouche à chaque fois. Ça me rassure. Nous continuons notre course folle à travers la base en direction des garages : nous ne pouvons nous permettre de sortir à découvert avec un blessé. Arrivés en bas, les balles sifflent à mes oreilles, je tire à l'aveuglette, ne pouvant sortir de ma cachette sous peine d'être touché. ! J'entend un bruit près de moi, je tourne la tête :

« Une grenade ! »

Heero est le plus rapide pour réagir, il me pousse derrière une autre voiture, la déflagration est grande et l'explosion très ardente.

« On les a eus ? »

La voix raisonne dans le sous-sol. J'ai la tête douloureuse mais mes idées sont assez claires. Je fais signe à Heero, il acquiesce de la tête, nous restons tapis à notre cachette : non loin de nous se trouve un 4x4, quelque chose qui nous aidera bien ! Nous nous glissons doucement vers le véhicule, Heero fait monter Wufei. D'après ce que j'entend, ils croient que nous sommes morts dans l'explosion, mais c'est stupide : jamais une si petite explosion ne pourrait faire disparaître des corps. Ce sont des soldats de petite envergure. Je monte à mon tour dans la voiture et tout va très vite : je met le contact et nous partons vitesse grand V sous un échange de balles, Heero tire bien mais ils sont nombreux, je prie pour que les roues ne soient pas touchées, ni le réservoir !

**POV Heero :**

Nous roulons quelques temps dans une direction quelconque, nous abandonnons la voiture et continuons à pied, toujours en courant. Je porte Wufei sur mon dos, nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital mais ils risquent d'être surveillés. Je demanderais ''au veilleur'', je pense qu'il doit connaître un coin sûr.

Nous arrivons en ville, le secteur 4 n'est pas loin, mais passer avec Wufei ne va pas être simple, quoique. Je fais signe à Trowa, nous prenons un escalier de secours et montons sur les toits, rien n'est plus simple que de sauter de toit en toit ! Nous nous rendons rapidement au secteur 4, devant l'appartement de Quatre.

Nous montons les marches aussi silencieusement que possible. Mais quelque chose cloche. Tout est silencieux. Trop silencieux ! Je jette un regard à Trowa : ses yeux trahissent son inquiétude grandissante, nous nous précipitons dans un appartement ravagé. Tout et renversé, cassé. Je pose Wufei à terre en l'adossant contre un mur et commence à regarder partout, j'entend Trowa appeler Quatre désespérément. En passant près d'une porte, j'entend un gémissement, j'entre rapidement. Tout est sombre. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur, portant à nouveau mon regard sur la chambre, je découvre Duo, attaché sur le lit, un foulard l'empêchant de parler, un autre l'empêchant de voir.

Je me précipite vers lui, lui enlève ses bandeaux et ses entraves. Son visage est baigné de larmes, il me dévisage quelques millièmes de secondes avant de me tomber dans les bras en pleurant davantage, je le serre et le berce doucement. Trowa arrive, je le regarde : il a Quatre dans les bras, un filet de sang à sa tempe et à sa bouche. Je n'ai aucun mal à lire la colère dans ses yeux. C'est facile pour quelqu'un qui a passé une partie de sa vie avec lui. Il s'en va vers la salle de bains pour tenter de réanimer Quatre, je reporte mon attention sur Duo qui me serre de toutes ses forces contre lui et sanglote :

« Pardon. Pardon.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? je redoute le pire en priant mentalement pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

- Ils sont venus, ils voulaient le veilleur, mais ils n'ont pas pensé qu'il pouvait avoir seulement 17 ans. Mais ces salauds. Ils ont essayer de me. »

Il n'achève pas sa phrase, pleurant encore plus. Je le berce plus, en tentant de le réconforter le mieux possible, mais il tremble de tout son corps, je me sens si impuissant. Et je ne peux pas le garder pour moi :

« Pardon Duo ! Si je ne t'avais pas mêlé à ça ! Oh, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ! Je me sens si impuissant quand je te vois comme ça, je.

- Non, ne te. Culpabilise. pas. ! souffle-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je. Je n'ai rien. Mais j'ai eu si peur, ils m'ont. Aveuglé et commençaient à me caresser en riant. Si ce mec n'était pas intervenu, je.

- Qui ça ?! je le coupe.

- Un certain Merquise, je crois. »

Il s'écarte un peu de moi, je regarde un peu : il a ses habits en lambeaux. Je lutte intérieurement pour ne pas succomber à mes chaleurs mais la tentation est très forte. !

« Je vais te chercher des habits. Reste là. »

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je lui passe doucement la main dans les cheveux avant de partir à la recherche de quelque chose de mettable. Je fais toute les armoires, il y a de tout, je trouve finalement un débardeur noir, une veste et un jean de la même couleur. Je les apporte à Duo, il me sourit. C'est un sourire crispé. Il se force. Je m'approche et le prend doucement dans mes bras, il se raidit.

« C'est fini, Duo. Et, je. Je lutte pour. A cause de mes chaleurs. Alors. Juste. Habille-toi, ok ? »

Je me sens ridicule tout à coup ! Et je sens nettement que je rougis. Je m'approche de la porte dans l'intention de laisser Duo se changer en toute intimité, sa voix m'arrête quelques secondes :

« Merci Heero. Merci de le faire pour moi et. Pardon d'avoir douté de toi.

- Douté ? je ne me retourne pas mais je sens ma poitrine me faire mal.

- J'avais peur. Que tu ne reviennes pas. murmure-t-il d'une petite voix. J'ai eu peur aussi qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Quatre n'avait pas peur car il disait avoir confiance en Trowa. Mais moi. Je. J'ai eu peur. Pardon. J'aurais aimé être aussi courageux que toi, Heero.

- Duo.

- Hm. ? je l'entend relever la tête dans ma direction.

- Merci.

- Hein ? il ne comprend pas.

- Merci. De t'être fait du soucis pour moi et. Pardon de t'en causer. »

Sur ce, je sors de la chambre et referme la porte derrière moi. Je l'ai dit. Et je suis heureux : il s'est inquiété pour moi. Même si on dit que c'est normal parce qu'on tient l'un à l'autre ou des trucs du genre. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un tient à moi malgré ce que je suis.

Duo sort de la chambre, il est très beau comme ça. 01 ! Bon sang, c'est pas le moment ! Je me gifle mentalement. Mon regard croise les deux améthystes. Nous restons quelques minutes à nous observer. Puis Wufei débarque :

« Merci de m'avoir récupéré.

- Wufei ! Tu vas bien ??? Mais, attend ! Tu dois être blessé. ? notre natté est inquiet.

- Nan, ça va. Pendant que Heero et Trowa s'occupais de vous, je me suis traîné vers la salle de bain. Trowa était un peu trop occupé à mon goût alors je me suis panser tout seul. Comme un grand ! »

Il nous tire la langue à cette réplique, nous rions. Il est bon de savoir que tout le monde va bien, car Quatre apparaît, il a un pansement au coin de la lèvre et un autre à la tempe ; Trowa apparaît derrière lui. Ils vont bien ensemble, je trouve. Rah ! Couché les chaleurs !

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : voilà, un chapitre un peu court, j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déçus(es). A l'origine, je pensais que Duo aurait eu des ''problèmes'' un peu plus grave mais je me suis retenu, et puis Nono m'a enguirlandée à ce sujet ! alors voilà. Reviews ?


	7. Visite inattendue

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

Le soleil se levait, la nuit agitée des jeunes garçons les clouait aux lits : Trowa et Quatre se partageaient un lit par manque de place, Wufei dormait dans un fauteuil, Heero dans un canapé et Duo avait été forcé par le Japonais à dormir dans le lit restant. Le Français fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, il émergea rapidement du brouillard des rêves ; portant son regard sur le réveil, il sursauta : il était 11h00. Se levant péniblement il alla réveiller Wufei, celui-ci jura en apprenant l'heure tardive à laquelle il se réveillait, prenant ses jambes à son cou, il se rendit dans le bar où il travaillait habituellement.

Le vacarme avait réveillé le Soldat Parfait qui questionna son frère du regard, celui-ci ne répondit pas. La pièce resta plongée dans un lourd silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, le brun s'extirpa de son canapé pour aller préparer quelque chose à manger ; en passant, il s'arrêta devant la chambre du natté, ouvrant délicatement la porte, il le considéra quelques temps : le soleil dansait sur son visage, ses cheveux avaient de magnifiques reflet couleur miel, sa forme se dessinait harmonieusement sous les draps, bref c'était une vision de rêve ; le brun secoua violemment la tête, conscient qu'il était en proie de ses chaleurs. Pendant ce temps, Trowa avait regagné la chambre qu'il partageait avec le maître des lieux, celui-ci dormait toujours, ses mèches blondes s'étalant sur le bleu de l'oreiller, son visage si serein, cette douceur donnait peine à croire que cette sublime créature n'était pas un ange.

Le châtain s'assit au près du dormeur, caressant doucement la joue blanche du dos de ses doigts, arrachant un petit grognement au blond, il sourit. Mais alors qu'il se levait, les deux yeux turquoises s'ouvrirent et, encore embrumé par le sommeil, le jeune garçon marmonna :

« Trowa... ? T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Assez... murmura l'interpellé. Il est onze heures passées, tu devrais te lever.

- J'ai la flemme... ! bougonna le blondinet en souriant et en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre dans la baignoire remplie d'eau froide ! menaça gentiment le Français.

- Tu oserais ? »

Cette fois complètement réveillé, le jeune Arabe lançait un regard de défi son garde du corps, celui-ci ne réfléchit pas à deux fois, il empoigna le garçon qui commençais à se débattre et le porta jusque dans la salle de bain ; là, il le posa dans la baignoire, le maintenant fermement assis d'une main et de l'autre attrapant la pomme de douche. Un cri aigu fit sursauté l'asiatique qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, ou ce qu'il en restait depuis le passage des soldats, et réveillant un pauvre petit ange natté qui pestait contre le dingue qui hurlait à en réveiller les morts. Quatre se rendit, suppliant le Français d'arrêter cette torture, ce dernier, après un sourire victorieux, y consentit ; alors qu'il se levait pour aller chercher une serviette, le blond se précipita et l'enlaça, le mouillant magistralement d'une eau glacée. Trowa voulut se retourner pour attraper le petit monstre, mais, geste faisant, il dérapa dans l'eau qui s'était répandu dans la salle de bain, entraînant l'arabe avec lui, il se retrouva d'ailleurs couché sur ce dernier dont les joues prenaient une magnifique couleur carmine.

N'osant plus bouger, complètement interdit, les yeux verts s'étaient plongés dans les deux lacs turquoises qui le dévoraient également, puis, dans un élan où la raison n'a pas sa place, les lèvres du blondinet allèrent se coller contre celle du soldat qui ne le repoussa pas. C'était leur premier baiser, un baiser bien chaste mais qui en disait plus long que n'importe quelle phrase ou déclaration ; ils restèrent allongés sur le carrelage encore quelques minutes, seulement à se regarder, à se sourire, à s'embrasser. Le prénom de l'Arabe passa les lèvres du châtain avec une immense tendresse dans la voix : il n'avait pas osé en parler avec le jeune homme, de peur que celui-ci le rejette pour ce qu'il était réellement pensant qu'il s'agirait sans doute de son ADN modifié. Cependant, ils étaient à présent sûrs d'éprouver l'un pour l'autre un sentiment sincère, celui que tout être recherche désespérément à travers le vaste monde, se sentant prêts à surmonter de dures épreuves ensemble.

Puis, comme émergeant d'un merveilleux rêve, le Français s'écarta doucement du corps encore trempé, bien qu'il le fusse lui-aussi, et aida son compagnon à se relever pour le sécher à l'aide d'une serviette. Le blond se laissa tendrement enlacer dans le tissu par les bras puissants de son soldat, il se sentait invulnérable ainsi protégé, comme un bouclier le préservant des horreurs du monde, des horreurs de l'Homme. Il soupira même d'aise, se laissant glisser sur le corps de cet être qui lui était cher; ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils s'avouraient simplement le moment, la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés.

Deux yeux cobalt admirèrent quelques secondes cette scène : deux corps alongés sur un même lit, collé l'un à l'autre, n'en formant presque qu'un. Heero s'éloigna doucement, aussi discrètement que possible bien qu'il soit sûr que le châtain avait décellé ça présence, il retourna à la cuisine où le natté l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt, celui-ci s'étonna de le voir revenir seul :

« Ils ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Il sont occupé... murmura le Japonais.

- Oh... » fut la réponse du jeune garçon.

Ils mangèrent donc seuls, se noyant dans un silence qui leur était inhabituel où seul le bruit des couverts se choquant contre les assiettes se faisait entendre. L'asiatique aurait aimé poser mille question à l'Américain, mais il se tut, se disant que le jeune homme préférait oublier l'horrible soirée qu'il avait passée pendant son absence ; il en était de même pour le natté, il aurait voulu le questionner sur la base où ils avaient retrouvé le chinois, mais il pensa qu'il n'était pas bon de ramener de mauvais souvenir dans l'esprit de son ami qui avait déjà bien souffert durant sa courte existence.

Le silence les gênait : c'était un silence lourd, comme celui qui plane dans les cimetière à la nuit tombée... N'y tenant plus, le Japonais se leva :

« Je vais voir si Trowa et Quatre veulent manger... »

L'Américain acquiesça doucement d'un signe de tête, laissant ses deux améthystes suivre les mouvements du Soldat Parfait qu'était Heero. Un soupir lui échappa, il reporta son attention sur son assiette, attendant patiemment le retour de l'asiatique avec les deux autres habitants de l'appartement.

Le Japonais frappa à la porte, la poussant légèrement, le Français vint à sa rencontre, suivi du petit blond qui s'était habillé à son tour. Comprenant la raison de la présence du colbateux, Trowa invita son compagnon à le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine, chose que l'Arabe ne refusa pas.

**POV Heero :**

Trowa semble pleinement profiter de l'existence, je ne doute pas que Quatre y soit pour quelque chose... J'ai comme un pincement au cœur, serais-ce ce que les gens appellent de la jalousie ? Oui, peut-être... J'envie le bonheur dans lequel semble évoluer Trowa, je suis heureux pour lui, bien sûr, mais j'ai comme cette envie de vivre un bonheur similaire... Mes yeux se portent sur Duo, il n'a pas touché à son assiette depuis que je suis parti chercher les autres ; pourquoi ? Je me demande vraiment s'il m'a bien tout raconté de sa soirée... Mais bon, je ne vais pas l'interroger : s'il ne veut pas m'en parler, libre à lui.

Je m'éloigne à nouveau, me rendant à la fenêtre du salon, on peut voir bien loin d'ici, la vue est agréable... Mais ?!

« Heero ? »

Duo est apparu derrière moi sans que je m'en rende compte, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me perturbe :

« Tout le monde dehors ! On a de la visite ! »

Trowa réagit au quart de tour, il attrape Quatre dans ses bras et se précipite par la fenêtre (le chemin que j'avais emprunté lors de ma première visite), je fais de même avec Duo : Je le prend dans mes bras et saute. A peine ai-je atterri auprès de Trowa et de quatre que déjà des balles sifflent à nos oreilles, je cours, Trowa me suit. Nous passons de toit en toit, dévalant ensuite foule d'escaliers menant aux rues étroites du quartier ; il est aisé de fuir dans ce dédale de ruelles. J'enfonce une porte et nous nous abritons dans une sorte de dépôt ; nous sommes tous haletants, nous sommes serrés mais peu importe : la sécurité avant tout. Mais tout de même, je peux sentir le cœur de Duo battre contre mon torse, ses bras entourant mon cou, cherchant un quelconque réconfort, je murmure :

« Duo, lâche-moi... S'il te plaît. »

Il me regarde quelques secondes, puis, comprenant le motif, il me lâche en s'excusant. Je nie : ce n'est pas de sa faute si mes chaleurs me prennent... Je ne peux pas les contrôler, et cela m'est rageant ! Si je tenais celui qui m'a fait ça, je jure que le sang coulerais à flot !

Des pas se font entendre à l'extérieur, nous retenons tous notre respiration... Mon cœur bat à la chamade, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines... J'ai peur, la même peur qu'autrefois... Mon ventre me lance, ma nuque se bloque, je sens un frisson d'effroi me parcourir le dos, c'est insupportable ! C'est à peine si j'ose cligner des yeux, et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Trowa est dans les même état que moi : je le sens, je sens cette odeur particulière qui émane d'un être apeuré... Elle émane de moi aussi... Les pas s'éloignent, je me met dos contre le mur, respirant fortement, Trowa fait de même, la main sur sa poitrine come s'il retenait son cœur de la faire exploser.

**POV Duo :**

Ils sont terrorisés, leurs yeux ne sont que crainte... J'ai envie de prendre Heero dans mes bras comme le fait Quatre pour Trowa... Mais je me retiens, si je le fais, il pourrait perdre le contrôle de lui-même, je sais à présent que pendant ses chaleurs Heero n'est plus maître de lui... Je m'abstient donc, regardant ce garçon que j'aime temps écrasé par la peur, et moi, impuissant... Nous restons quelques temps encore cachés : nos deux soldats ont besoin de récupérer...

Je me lève et vais jeter un coup d'œil dehors... Personne, je lève les yeux pour m'assurer qu'aucune police mobile ne se trouve dans les parages, non... Bon. Je fais signe aux autres, ils se lèvent et me rejoignent. Je connais bien le quartier, plus que Quatre lui-même, je sais où mène chaque ruelle et les guide jusqu'au bar où Wufei travaille. Nous arrivons après de longs détours pour éviter les gardes qui parcourent les rues, notre Chinois nous accueille chaleureusement puis s'informe de ce qu'il s'est passé. Son visage s'assombrit, lui aussi redoute ces soldats...

Je reste assis à côtés d'eux à écouter d'une oreille distraite... J'aurais tant aimé rencontrer Heero en d'autre circonstances... Pendant quelques minutes, je fuis la réalité, nageant dans une sorte de rêve éveillé, un rêve où je déclare mes sentiments à Heero et où il y répond. Mais tout à coup, ses paroles me reviennent à l'esprit : '' Je t'en prie ! Je ne sais même pas si je le fais de mon plein gré !'', ''Ça me paraît tellement absurde...'', ''Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens...''.

Je manque de lâcher une larme quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, c'est Heero, il a un regard inquiet :

« Ça va, Duo ?

- Oui, merci... »

Ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'entrain mais c'est tout ce dont je suis capable... Les yeux de Heero me fixent... Oh non, Heero je t'en prie, lutte contre tes chaleurs, je ne me sens pas la force de te repousser...

« Duo... Je... Heu... Je... »

Il a du mal à dire quelque chose, je l'écoute attentivement : que cherche-t-il à me dire ? Ses yeux se sont perdus dans le vague... Mais au moment où il va parler, j'entend une voix que je connais bien :

« Duo ! »

Je me retourne, mes yeux manquent de sortirent de leur orbites, ma voix tremble lorsque je prononce ce prénom :

« Solo... ? »

--- A SUIVRE : petit chapitre, désolée, mais je ne peux pas en faire plus pour l'instant, Gomen nasai !


	8. Solo

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 8 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

Duo se retourna, ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leur orbites, sa voix trembla lorsqu'il prononça ce prénom :

« Solo. ? »

Un jeune homme s'avança, il devait avoir deux têtes de plus que le natté qui n'avait pas bougé, des cheveux couleur miel tombant sur les épaules, un corps musclé, des yeux cyan 1. Il s'avança encore et posa son bras contre le mur, au-dessus de la tête de l'Américain, il murmura d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle:

« Bonjour Duo. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué. ? Je.

- Tais-toi ! cria le châtain. Ne me dis pas ces choses là alors que c'est toi qui. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi après ce que tu m'as fait ?! Tu t'es fait jeter par l'autre, hein ?!

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! »

Solo plaqua le garçon contre le mur, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir ; les deux améthystes n'exprimaient que haine, dégoût. Le blond sourit, il approcha son visage de celui du natté, se rapprochant doucement, avec une lenteur extrême, savourant cet instant. Heero détourna les yeux, il ne savais pas comment réagir face à cela, devait-il intervenir ? Il ne savait pas. Trowa lui donna une tape dans le dos, les yeux verts lui donnaient clairement l'ordre de le faire. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de bouger qu'un cri retentit : le blond avait la lèvre inférieure ensanglantée, un mince filet de sang couvrait celle de l'Américain qui profita du recule de l'autre pour s'enfuir.

Mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'une gifle puissante l'envoya contre le mur, sa joue prit une couleur rouge, ses yeux trahissaient son envie de pleurer mais il se retenait. Cette fois, c'était de ses lèvres que s'échappait le mince filet carmin ; le blond grimaça :

« C'est pas gentil ce que tu as fait. Après tout ce temps.

- Laisse-moi. ! sa voix n'était plus aussi ferme qu'au début.

- Allons, tu. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de compléter sa phrase à cause du splendide coup de poing que lui donna le Japonais dans la mâchoire. Les yeux couleur crépuscule le dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant que Duo ne se place derrière lui en lui soufflant un merci. Le brun sentit les mains de son ami se resserrer dans son dos, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas l'homme qui était à présent en train de se relever, celui-ci le fusilla du regard puis, remarquant le natté, il lança sur un ton moqueur :

« Je vois, tu appartiens à quelqu'un d'autre. ?

- Je. l'Américain hésitait à répondre.

- Oui ! le coupa l'asiatique. Duo est mon compagnon, alors ne t'avises pas à porter la main dessus, qui que tu sois, suis-je assez clair ? »

La voix de Heero était des plus haineuses et des plus menaçantes, il protègerait clairement le natté de son corps, près à se battre même s'il savait que le blond ne serait pas un adversaire pour lui. Ce dernier était à présent debout et lançait un regard mauvais à l'asiatique, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il vit les autres garçons se placer derrière eux, le dévisageant avec des yeux qui en disaient long sur le sort qui l'attendait s'il insistait :

« Que ce soit clair ! lança le Chinois. Vous cassez, vous payez, je ne veux rien savoir.

- Soit. Mais fais attention, Duo. Tes amis ne seront pas toujours là pour toi. »

Sur ce, il se retira, laissant les jeunes hommes dans le bar ; à peine avait-il passé la porte que Duo se laissa tomber sur un tabouret près du comptoir, tremblant. Heero n'avait pas bouger, il fixait la porte, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion, puis la voix de l'Américain le sortit de ses pensées :

« Merci Heero. Je. Je te remercie du fond du cœur.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda alors Quatre.

- C'était... la voix du natté se fit toute petite. C'était mon ex. »

Le garçon demeurait recroquevillé sur lui-même, les larmes menaçaient de tomber à tout moment ; le bras que le Japonais passa autour de ses épaule le fit sursauter, mais la voix calme de celui-ci le réconforta :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais sur toi. Et je ne te quitterais pas d'une semelle.

- Merci. Merci Hee-chan ! »

Il se jeta dans les bras de l'asiatique, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui, sanglotant dans son haut. Heero hésita quelque peu puis l'enlaça à son tour, le berçant doucement tel un enfant apeuré par un cauchemar ; il avait un sentiment de plénitude en faisant cela, il appréciait le doux contact de leurs deux corps, bien que ce soit dans une telle situation, il était heureux de pouvoir venir en aide au châtain. Levant les yeux vers les autres, il comprit par leurs visages résolus qu'ils les aideraient et ce quoiqu'il pourrait advenir.

Le lendemain, les deux garçons retournèrent à leur travail, Noventa avaient encore un peu peur en les voyant arriver mais se calma lorsqu'il compris que tout était redevenu comme avant. Les deux coursiers se lancèrent un même clin d'œil : les chaleurs de Heero étaient terminées et il en était plus que satisfait, il pouvait à présent poser un regard nouveau sur ses sentiments sans craindre d'être poussé par une quelconque force, une quelconque impulsion instinctive. Ils prirent donc les colis à livrer et leurs vélos, se rendant dans le secteur 8 en pédalant vite afin de terminer rapidement et pouvoir rattraper leurs jours d'arrêt maladie.

Arrivant à un immeuble, ils s'arrêtèrent, le Japonais pris un colis et se dirigea vers le bâtiment, le natté l'attendrait. Mais à peine avait-il disparu que des pas résonnèrent derrière le garçon, il se retourna vivement, craignant le pire et comme pour confirmer sa crainte, le blond de la veille se tenait devant lui :

« Je t'avais dit que je t'aurais. »

Heero gravissait rapidement les marches afin de ne pas faire trop attendre son ami, il arriva devant l'appartement recherché et sonna. Une vieille femme lu répondit, il lui fit signer un reçu comme à son habitude ; la vieille femme le remercia longuement et lui donna un pourboire. Il sourit, la remerciant quand tout à coup, un cri fendit l'air :

« Heerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!! »

Reconnaissant cette voix entre mille, le jeune homme partit en coup de vent, dévalant les escalier à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Allons, ne sois pas si timide, c'est comme autrefois. »

L'homme avait plaqué l'Américain contre le mur d'une ruelle déserte non loin de l'immeuble, il palpa la peau du garçon, le caressant à lui en faire mal ; les pleurs de celui-ci n'y changeait rien:

« A moi, tu es à moi, tu entends ?! A moi ! »

Il retira brutalement les fins tissus qui protégeaient le coursier, savourant la vue qu'il avait, il prit les lèvres du jeune garçon, l'embrassant avidement, puis s'écarta avec un sourire. Il empoigna le natté et. Ne pu achever car un Japonais furieux avait fait irruption et l'avait mis à terre d'un coup de poing au visage, ne cherchant pas à retenir sa force, ce qui fit voler l'homme à quelques mètres plus loin. Il se pencha sur le châtain, le prenant dans ses bras :

« Là, là, c'est fini. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé.

- Heero. la voix du garçon était brouillé, cassée par les pleurs et la peur ressentie.

- Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserais plus t'approcher. »

Disant cela, il reporta son attention sur le blond qui se relevait en chancelant, se tenant le visage d'une main, s'appuyant sur le mur de l'autre, relevant la tête son regard croisa celui de glace du Soldat Parfait qui se leva, sa voix était plus qu'inquiétante :

« Casse-toi. Et essaye, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, de t'approcher de Duo et je te broierait le corps de mes bras, si bien qu'on ne pourra différencier ton cadavre d'une boule de chair. Je te tuerais et crois-moi, j'en suis capable. J'en fais le serment. »

Il se détourna, aida le châtain à se rhabiller et l'emmena vers les vélos laissés à l'abandon, il reprirent la route, plantant là le blond qui jurait et pestait contre ce brun qui se mêlait de tout et qui l'avait empêché de posséder l'Américain.

S'arrêtant à un autre immeuble, le Japonais se leva, pris un colis et commença à partir, lorsqu'il se retourna et murmura :

« Tu viens ?

- Oui. ! »

Duo se leva et le rejoignit en courant, ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage et sonnèrent, un homme leur apparut ; il signa le reçu comme tout les autres clients et ferma la porte. L'asiatique grogna : il n'avait pas donné une seule petite pièce de pourboire, ce qui l'énervait passablement ; en redescendant, le natté s'arrêta dans les escaliers et s'assis sur les marche à la plus grande surprise du Japonais, la voix tremblante du châtain se fit entendre :

« Tu vas vraiment finir par croire qu'Original Duo est un faiblard qui ne sait que pleurer, pardon. Mais je. Je suis désolé, tu es obligé de veiller sur moi, je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de ne pas être aussi fort que toi, aussi courageux que toi. »

Ses épaules étaient à nouveau secouées par les sanglots du garçon qui rit d'un rire nerveux, grognant que les garçons ne pleuraient pas pour se redonner du courage, mais tout cela lui manquait, il avait des limites. Son ami remonta les quelques marches qui les séparaient, s'assit à ses côtés et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent jusqu'à ce que le garçon murmure :

« Tu sais, Duo. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es fort à ta manière mais tout le monde à des limites, j'en ai aussi. Je ne suis pas aussi fort ni aussi courageux que tu le crois.

- Toi, tu n'as peur de rien à par de ces salauds d'Oz. lâcha son homologue entre deux larmes.

- Si. J'ai peur de te perdre. »

A cette phrase, les deux améthystes se levèrent et se plongèrent dans les deux lacs cobalt, l'Américain se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas, si tout ce que disait le Japonais était bien vrai, celui-ci lui sourit :

« Maintenant je sais que. Je tiens à toi. Plus qu'à un ami. Plus qu'à mes propres frères.

- C'est vache pour eux. »

Cette dernière réplique de Duo les fit rire, cela les soulagea, le rire les détendait comme rien d'autre ne le pouvait. Du moins, comme rien d'autre jusqu'à présent. Heero s'avança doucement, déposant un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon ; le natté le repoussa doucement en grimaçant :

« Nan. ! Je suis crade, t'attendra que j'ai pris une douche.

- Hein ? les deux yeux cobalt s'agrandirent, il ne comprenait pas.

- Solo m'a embrassé, il faut que je me lave bien les dents avant de t'embrasser toi ! l'Américain lui tira gentiment la langue.

- Ouais. Mais en attendant il faut te désinfecter ça. lança le soldat.

- T'as été pêcher ça où ?

- Dans un manga. »

Leurs rires résonnèrent encore une fois dans les escaliers, le Japonais s'approcha doucement du natté, celui-ci se pencha doucement et c'est dans un tendre baiser que s'unirent leur lèvres, Heero s'écarta et vit les joues mouillées de son compagnon qui les essuya du revers de la main avant de murmurer :

« Jamais Original Duo n'a été aussi heureux de sa vie. Rah ! Boys don't cry !

- Tu sais, pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse, tu peux pleurer lorsque tu es heureux.

- Tu tiens ça d'où ? ricana le châtain.

- Naruto.

- Encore un manga. remarqua le natté.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y avait dans ta chambre. »

L'Américain le regarda avec de gros yeux avant de rougir : le Japonais était venu dans sa chambre. ? Ils se levèrent et reprirent leurs vélos, il leur restait encore quelques courses à faire avant de rentrer, ils avaient donc hâte de retourner chez eux. Mais cette fois, c'était dans un autre appartement : Quatre en possédait plusieurs dans la ville, ils pouvaient donc en emprunter un, le temps de trouver l'argent pour le rembourser bien qu'il soit contre, le blond agissait par gentillesse, il ne voulait pas d'argent mais Heero était têtu.

La nuit tombait, deux ombres entraient dans un appartement assez luxueux, collée l'une à l'autre, elles avançaient en direction de la chambre. Heero poussa doucement Duo sur le lit, l'embrassant tendrement, caressant doucement ce corps de ses mains tout comme le faisait son partenaire. L'Américain laissait échapper de temps en temps des petits soupir de bonheur, de plaisir, ce qui excitait grandement le Soldat Parfait ; celui-ci laissa ses lèvres caresser doucement les joues de son amour, cette peau de pêche qu'il aimait tant, cette odeur douce qu'il adorait. Il se laissait guidé par un instinct puissant, il hésitait par moments mais le natté lui faisait comprendre par de tendres caresses qu'il aimait.

Heero descendit doucement vers le cou de sa proie, caressant la peau de ses lèvres, procurant des frissons d'excitation au châtain :

« Oh God.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Tu me donnes de ces putain de frissons. Je vais devenir accro. ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Japonais, il reprit son activité, déposant çà et là des baisers dans le cou de Duo qui lâcha de nouveaux soupirs. Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, il n'avait jamais eu une telle relation et il avait peur, son cœur battait fortement, il avait des difficultés à respirer. Comprenant cela, le châtain l'enlaça et le fit basculer sous lui, là, il entreprit d'ouvrir doucement la chemise de son compagnon avec la bouche, baisant chaque parcelle du corps qui se découvrait ; arrivé à bout du dernier bouton, il remonta doucement, laissant un chemin brûlant sur le torse de l'asiatique gémissant doucement de plaisir. Duo reprit ces lèvres tant aimées, savourant leur goût sucré et leur douceur ; ses mains écartèrent avec une douceur infinie les bords de la chemise, caressant du même mouvement la peau frissonnant sous ses doigts.

La respiration du Japonais devint plus rapide, presque haletante : il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir mais plus le natté progressait, plus sa peur prenait elle aussi de l'ampleur. Une peur de l'inconnu. On lui avait appris à surmonter toute sorte de situation, mais pas celle-là, il avait peur de mal faire et peur d'avoir mal, bien qu'il soit confiant envers Duo : lui ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Cependant, le châtain s'aperçu de cette peur soudaine, il murmura d'une voix douce :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt. »

Ceci dit, il reprit les lèvres de son compagnon dans un baiser profond, passionné. Puis il se décala un peu pour se coucher près de son amour, là, il figea ses yeux dans les siens, caressant doucement son visage de ses doigts. Ils prononcèrent dans un même soupir de tendresse :

« Je t'aime. »

Se lovant l'un contre l'autre, leur yeux se fermèrent : ils étaient protégés l'un par l'autre, ils avaient tout deux un sentiment de douceur, d'amour. Ils s'endormirent.

--- A SUIVRE : je pensais que ça irait un peu trop vite si je les faisait conclure dès leur amour avoué et puis comme on dit : faut faire durer le plaisir, ne ??? Allez, ! Ah avant que j'oublie : les reviews sont les bienvenues ! 1 j'ignore totalement à quoi ressemble Solo alors c'est une description comme ça, qui sort du rien.


	9. Amis en surnombre

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

La lumière passait difficilement par les rideaux mais éclairait la chambre d'une telle façon qu'elle semblait irréelle, la luminosité, aussi faible soit-elle, réveilla le Japonais qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. Baissant la tête, il sourit en voyant la tête du natté reposer sur son torse, le jeune garçon dormait encore paisiblement; le brun trouva cette scène des plus attendrissantes et caressa doucement de sa main les longs cheveux châtain, réveillant le dormeur. Celui-ci porta ses yeux améthystes vers son compagnon, il lui sourit et, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, murmura:

"Bonjour, bien dormi?

- Très bien et toi? chuchota l'asiatique.

- Dans tes bras, je ne peux que bien dormir... lança l'Américain. Heero...

- Hn...?

- Comment dit-on ''prend-moi dans tes bras'' en japonais? le garçon s'était relevé, le brun fit de même avant de répondre.

- Dakishimete.

- Of course, baby!"

Duo enlaça Heero, tombant dans le lit, ils rirent aux éclats et mirent quelques minutes à se calmer; ils s'assirent, le châtain entre les jambes de l'autre et tendrement enlacé par celui-ci, savourant la simple présence de l'autre dans un silence bienfaisant. Cependant, les bonnes choses ayant toujours une fin, le natté jeta un coup d'œil au réveil avant d'annoncer:

"On va être en retard...

- Comme d'habitude, non? lâcha le brun.

- Pas le jour de paye, mon amour!" ajouta l'Américain en riant.

Ils se levèrent donc tous les deux, prirent leur déjeuner sur le pouce avant de prendre chacun une douche et de se jeter sur leurs vélos, fonçant comme des dératés dans les allées, empruntant tous les raccourcis qu'ils connaissaient, et poussant des cris sauvages à qui mieux mieux. Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent rapidement à leur lieu de travail, mais ce fut une fois arrivés qu'une mauvaise surprise les accueillirent leur patron serrait la main de Solo; à cette vue, le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, il se sentait une nouvelle fois tiraillé entre la haine et la peur. Le natté recula inconsciemment, buttant contre son compagnon qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et arborait clairement son envie de meurtre, mais calmant ses ardeurs, il passa un main dans le dos du châtain dans le but de le réconforter un peu.

Les yeux cyan toisèrent les deux coursiers, le jeune homme affichait un sourire carnassier, bien décider à récupérer ce qu'il jugeait comme étant ce qui lui appartenait. Noventa, qui avait un large sourire, s'adressa à tous ceux qui étaient présents:

"Nous avons du sang neuf, quelqu'un de volontaire, qui se joint à nous, montrez-lui les ficelles du métier, je compte sur vous les enfants!"

Cette simple phrase glaça sur place le natté qui manqua de s'écrouler, retenu de justesse par le Japonais; Trant vint à leur rencontre:

"Salut vous deux!

- 'lut... lâcha l'asiatique.

- B'jour... murmura le châtain sans entrain.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Original Duo... C'est l'arrivée du nouveau? lança son ami.

- Ouais, c'est ça... avoua-t-il.

- T'en fais pas, t'es pas le seul: les mecs comme lui qui viennent en tant que volontaires non désignés (c'est à dire ceux qui ne sont pas, comme nous, obligés pour pouvoir survivre) sont très mal vus, ils nous volent notre croûte et on va pas laisser passer ça! Je pense que tout le monde ici est décidé à lui mener la vie dure."

Prononçant ces dernières paroles, il fit sourire l'Américain, bien que ce sourire soit crispé, c'était tout de même un sourire; ils firent comme si de rien n'était: prenant des colis et partant les livrer, mais à peine avaient-ils passé deux rues qu'une voix les arrêta:

"Eh! Attendez-moi! Je vais pas m'en sortir tout seul!

- Dégage, Solo! dit le natté d'un ton haineux. C'est toi qui est venu et pas dans le but de bosser alors tu te démerdes, ok?!

- Mais si tu veux mon poing dans la gueule, je suis partant ! ricana Heero avec un sourire mauvais.

- Allez, on se connaît, vous allez pas me laisser dans la merde, si ? gémit le blond avec un sourire en coin.

- On va se gêner!"

Les trois garçons se retournèrent: une bonne partie des coursiers s'étaient postés derrière eux, lançant des regards noirs au nouvel arrivant; Trant s'avança:

"Les merdeux qui viennent nous piquer notre grain sont pas les bienvenus et ceux qui emmerdent nos potes, encore moins, pigé ?!

- Original Duo a de la chance d'avoir des amis sur qui il peut compter, Solo... grogna Duo. Alors si j'étais toi, je la mettrais en veilleuse, car contre moi, tu gagnes le match, mais contre nous tous, tu perds à coup sûr.

- Alors ne t'avise pas de la ramener." lâcha Heero d'un air menaçant.

Devant le surnombre, le blond préféra partir en pestant, jurant qu'il se vengerait un jour. L'Américain laissa échapper un gros soupir, son compagnon le ramena à la réalité et ils partirent en remerciant leurs amis, ne se souciant plus du parasite qui les laissait finalement tranquilles, ou du moins, pour l'instant.

Le soir venus, les deux coursiers se rendirent dans le bar où les attendaient les autres: Wufei leur fit remarquer leur retard, quant aux deux autres, ils étaient bien trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux; mais lorsque le Japonais leur raconta les évènements de la journée, ils faillirent tous s'étrangler de rage:

"Il ose encore réapparaître?! s'indigna le jeune Arabe.

- Et mon sabre dans la figure, ça lui plairait ptêt...?! grogna le Chinois.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, coupa Trowa, c'est après toi qu'il en a Duo... Tu peux peut-être nous raconter l'histoire plus en détail, ou ça te dérange?"

Cette question signifiait plutôt ''ou ça te dérange dans parler devant Heero?'', le natté, secoua la tête et commença:

"C'était il y a quelques temps... Je l'ai connu dans un bar, au début, je l'avais trouvé sympa et un jour on a décidé de sortir ensemble, j'étais loin de me douter que ça serait la pire erreur de ma vie... Il est devenu violent, il ne supportait pas que les gens m'approchent, aussi bien les femmes que les hommes... Et lorsqu'il me voyait avec quelqu'un il me frappait en hurlant que j'étais à lui et à personne d'autre. J'ai plusieurs fois tenté de casser, mais... La première fois, il m'a giflé si fort que j'en ai eu un bleu, la deuxième fois, il a menacé de s'ouvrir le bras avec un couteau, la troisième, il m'a plaqué ce même couteau sous la gorge et la quatrième..."

Il se recroquevilla sur son siège, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine en les entourant de ses bras, se rappelant l'horreur qu'il avait vécu, la peur qu'il avait ressenti et surtout cette douleur, il ajouta d'un ton sec:

" La quatrième, il m'a fait passer la pire nuit de mon existence. J'avais beau hurler, rien ne semblait vouloir me venir en aide... Heureusement, l'un des voisin de l'immeuble m'a entendu, il a appelé les flics qui sont venu dans l'appartement... J'étais pas des plus présentables, mais je m'en fichais, la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit c'est que j'étais sauvé...

- Le fumier... grogna le Japonais entre ses dents.

- Il a été arrêté et moi, j'ai été suivi par un Psy... Maintenant ça va mieux, mais le simple fait d'y repenser me donne envie de vomir... Je crois qu'il m'a laissé tranquille car il s'était trouvé un mec en prison..." compléta le jeune homme.

A peine avait-il fini as phrase qu'un claquement de main se fit entendre, les garçons se tournèrent vers la porte; Solo s'y tenait et applaudissait doucement:

"Bravo, Duo. Que c'est émouvant... Mais tu es dur, je suis certain que ça ne te déplaisait pas tant que ça... Mais si tu veux savoir, je ne regrette rien: me sentir en toi était vraiment délicieux, t'entendre hurler me semblait une douce musique et ton visage déchiré par la douleur, un véritable bonheur: tu es si beau quand tu souffres... Celui que j'ai rencontré en taule n'y a pas survécu... Tu as eu de la chance toi et je dois dire que tu étais de loin le meilleur...

- Tais-toi! hurla le natté en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles. Je t'en supplie, tais-toi et fous-moi la paix...!

- T'as entendu, dégage! lança Heero.

- Oh... Monsieur le petit ami de Duo veut s'interposer, mais c'est intéressant... Allez, viens te battre!" lâcha Solo.

L'asiatique ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se rua vers cet homme qu'il haïssait et qu'il voulait voir disparaître, ils se battaient avec tout ce qui passait à leur portée: chaises, bouteilles, etc... Les clients qui étaient alors présents s'enfuirent en hurlant, Trowa vint au secours de son frère d'arme, mais il se ramassa un violent coup de chaise à la tête, restant sonné quelques instants. Quatre hurla le nom de celui qui lui était cher, il se précipita, le prenant dans ses bras; dans la confusion, le jeune Arabe attrapa un pied de chaise gisant là et tapa de toute ses forces dans les parties sensibles du grand blond, celui-ci se plia en deux de douleur avant de partir en hurlant qu'il se vengerait.

**POV Quatre:**

"Aïeuh! gémit Trowa lorsque je lui pose le pansement sur sa blessure au front.

- Si tu ne t'étais pas jeté dans le tas, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! je le sermonne.

- Je te signale que tu l'as fait aussi! riposte-t-il.

- Oui, mais moi, j'ai fait attention contrairement Ã toi! (méga mensonge)

- Hm... grimace-t-il avant de baisser la tête.

- Mais c'est parce que tu es courageux que je t'aime..."

Disant cela, je colle mes lèvres aux siennes, lui caressant doucement la joue... Je le regarde, il me sourit, je sais qu'il se sent un peu honteux de ne pas avoir battu quelqu'un de ''normal'', je le prend dans mes bras, il ne répond rien, passant les siens autour de ma taille et posant sa tête contre mon torse... Ce sont ces doux moments dont nous profitons chaque jour, je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça me plaît beaucoup. Je ne veux pas me décoller de lui, j'aime trop le sentir dans mes bras... Il se lève de la chaise et s'approche de moi, me reprend dans ses bras et murmure:

"C'est moi qui ai juré de te protéger et c'est toi qui le fais... C'est pas juste... Je suis triste, alors en consolation, tu veux bien me laisser un peu plus de temps dans tes bras?

- Bien sûr..."

Les gens vous diront que Trowa ne parle presque pas, mais avec moi, c'est diffèrent... ça peut paraître bizarre mais j'en suis fier, bon, je ne vais pas jusqu'à m'en vanter sur tous les toits... Je le serre un peu plus contre moi, j'aime le contact de nos corps, le sentir prés de moi, sentir ses lèvres dans mes cheveux lorsqu'il me dépose un gentil baiser sur la tête... Toutes ses petites choses qui pourraient paraître simples voire insignifiantes pour certains sont de vrais trésors pour moi, ce sont ces moments-là qui font mon bonheur...

**POV Duo:**

Heero est assis sur le canapé, il est encore furieux après as rencontre avec Solo... Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais besoin de lui raconter ça...? En plus, il s'en ressort avec un pansement près du sourcil gauche, un à quelques centimètres de l'œil droit et un autre encore pas loin de la bouche; non pas que ça le rend moche, loin de là , mais je me sens quand même coupable de ses blessures... Je repose les boîtes de pansements sur l'étagère, j'avoue que je n'ose même pas croiser son regard... Pardonne- moi, Heero... C'est de ma faute, tu n'aurais pas dû être mêlé à toute cette histoire...

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensés que je sursaute en sentant deux bras puissants me prendre par la taille, c'est Heero. Il me tient comme ça sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes, puis, sans desserrer son étreinte, il murmure:

"Quoiqu'il arrive, je te protégerais... Je te le promet. Et, arrête de me fuir comme ça... J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux ou que tu me reproches quelque chose... Pardon, mais... J'ai si peur de te perdre...

- Heero! je me retourne pour être face à lui, toujours ses bras sur mes hanches. Ce n'est pas toi! Toi, je t'aime et je n'ai absolument rien à te reprocher! C'est... Moi, si je ne t'avais rien dit tu n'aurais pas toutes ces blessures et tu n'aurais pas non plus besoin de te battre...

- Duo... il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serre plus fort contre lui. Ne te culpabilise pas, ok? Je te protège parce que je le veux, parce que je t'aime. Tu m'apprends chaque jour un peu plus de la vie, tu m'aimes bien que je sois différent... C'est ça qui compte pour moi, et même si tu ne m'avais pas raconté, je l'aurais su à cause de Solo... Je me battrais pour te garder près de moi et faire ton bonheur... Si tu m'aides...?"

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire face à une telle déclaration, je l'enlace à mon tour, nous restons quelques minutes comme ça, l'un contre l'autre... Je lève les yeux vers la porte, Wufei nous regarde, il me montre une chandelle en souriant et s'en va, je ris: le message est clair, Trowa et Quatre ont, eux aussi, leur moment de tendresse... Je pose mon front contre celui de mon amour en chuchotant:

"Original Duo aime Heero Yuy plus que tout...

- Heero Perfect Soldier a trouvé la paix auprès de Duo Maxwell et l'aime lui aussi de tout son cœur et de toute son âme..." me répond-t-il en souriant.

Je l'embrasse encore et encore, jamais je ne me lasserais du goût de ses lèvres, jamais je ne me lasserais de son étreinte... Pour lui, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai: mon corps, ma vie, mais pas mon cœur... Mon cœur est pour lui est je ne le céderais à personne d'autre qu'à lui...

--- A SUIVRE: désolée s'il y a des fautes mais quand j'écris je regarde rarement l'écran et cet ordi portugais a une correction automatique donc des fois ça me joue des tours... Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans se chapitre mais là je suis un peu crevée et je lisais MINT NA BOKURA, pour ceux qui connaissent, je voudrais tellement voir Sasa et Noeru ensemble que je n'écris que des moments mignons... Pardon! Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé et pardon pour le retard, je ne peux écrire que deux jours par semaine et je trouve très peu de temps entre les visites du Portugal et les sorties avec les copines de mon amie, je ne pige pas grand chose à ce qu'elles racontent (pourtant je parle couramment portugais même si c'est celui du Brésil)... Reviews please pour me soutenir dans cette dure épreuve! Onegai shimasu!


	10. Luxure

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

Note 2 : chapitre 1x2, le prochain probablement 3x4. Patience.

**Chapitre 10 :**

Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain et dans un monde en ruine, il est hanté par son passé.

Je l'embrasse encore et encore, jamais je ne me lasserais du goût de ses lèvres, jamais je ne me lasserais de son étreinte... Pour lui, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai: mon corps, ma vie, mais pas mon cœur... Mon cœur est pour lui est je ne le cèderais à personne d'autre qu'à lui...

Les deux garçons s'embrassaient passionnément, Heero avait passé ses mains dans le dos de Duo, sous son haut, caressant doucement du bout des doigts ce rêve qu'il avait peur de briser, lorsqu'il sentit son compagnon frémir, il le dévisagea, tentant de comprendre le pourquoi de cette réaction, le natté posa son front contre le torse du soldat en murmurant :

« Original Duo a dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, qu'il attendrait que tu sois prêt et tout. Mais en fait. Il réalise que c'est lui qui a peur. »

Le brun serra délicatement le jeune garçon contre lui, lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il comprenait et qu'il ne le forcerait pas, il ne voulait pas le blesser ; le châtain sourit, son Soldat Parfait n'était pas comme Solo, il était stupide de réagir ainsi, Heero ne lui ferait jamais de mal, pas à lui. Doucement, timidement, l'Américain reprit les lèvres de son amour tandis que celui-ci l'allongeait sur le canapé. Ils caressaient chacun le corps de l'autre bien qu'une barrière de vêtements les séparaient, cependant, alors que Heero passait sa main entre le ventre et la ceinture du pantalon de Duo, le Chinois les stoppa :

« Dites, allez faire ça dans une des chambres et pas dans le salon en faisant baver les voisins d'en face. Bon, je sors.

- Où tu vas ? s'étonna le natté.

- Ailleurs, je n'aime pas tenir la chandelle, surtout pas en me retrouvant entre deux couples. »

Sur ce, l'asiatique se retira comme il venait de le dire, les deux amoureux lancèrent un coup d'œil vers l'immeuble d'en face, Wufei avait raison : deux filles et trois garçons bavaient littéralement en les regardant. Le Japonais pris son compagnon dans ses bars et l'emmena dans une des chambres comme le lui avait conseillé son frère d'arme. Là, il posa délicatement son précieux fardeau sur le lit, l'embrassant tout en s'allongeant sur lui, collés l'un à l'autre et reprenant leurs multiples caresses, savourant chaque instant. Duo senti son pantalon et son boxer glisser le long de ses jambes alors qu'il retirait ceux de son amour, ce dernier brisa leur baiser le temps d'enlever le haut du jeune natté qui fit de même ; leur corps à présent en contact, les deux adolescents continuaient de s'embrasser, bougeant instinctivement leurs bassins à l'unissons, lorsque Heero se releva un peu à la surprise de son compagnon :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda ce dernier.

- Je. Je ne sais pas faire ça. Je n'ai jamais appris. bredouilla le brun.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui s'apprennent vraiment. Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct.

- ... Duo.

- Hum... ?

- J'ai peur. Peur de te faire du mal. gémit l'asiatique.

- Avec toi, je ne risque rien. » répondit tout simplement le châtain avant de reprendre possession des lèvres du jeune soldat.

Le natté comprenant que son amour hésitait encore, il le fit basculer pour se retrouver sur lui, les deux yeux cobalt le fixaient sans réellement comprendre, mais le Japonais le laissait mener le ''bal''. Honoré de cette confiance, l'Américain se baissa doucement, nichant son visage au creux de l'épaule du Soldat Parfait, déposant de doux baisers çà et là sur la peau de pêche qu'il sentait frissonner au contact de ses lèvres ; il laissa sa main aller jusqu'à la virilité de Heero, caressant doucement ce membre déjà dur et volumineux, arrachant à son compagnon une petite plainte de plaisir. Satisfait, Duo exerça un lent va et vient sur le sexe du jeune garçon qui laissait échapper bon nombre de gémissement tant cette torture était douce. Douce mais qui procurait un plaisir si intense. Les deux lacs cobalt rencontrèrent les deux améthystes, jugeant que son compagnon était prêt, le châtain se redressa, prenant appui sur ses genoux, il se hissa au-dessus du bassin de l'autre qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, sa voix claire se fit entendre dans un murmure sensuel :

« Heero. Cette nuit, je vais te faire goûter à ce que tant de gens aspirent. »

Il ne laissa pas au Japonais le temps répliquer quoique ce soit, celui-ci laissant rouler sa tête en arrière en sentant la pression sur son membre, sa respiration était haletante, les battements de son cœur saccadés, il n'y avait jamais goûté mais cette sensation était un pur délice, un joyau. Duo ferma les yeux, laissant lui aussi sa tête basculer en arrière, la progression lente le faisait gémir, unissant ses soupirs et plaintes à ceux de son amant (maintenant je peux le dire), le natté recommença, allant toujours plus loin, il stoppa, son amour toujours en lui :

« Tu aimes ?

- Mmmmh. répondit ce dernier.

- Alors à toi. Mes jambes réclament du repos. Et j'ai envie de te laisser essayer.

- T'es un démon. grimaça le brun.

- Vi. Le démon de la luxure. Pour toi en tout cas. »

Sans se décoller l'un de l'autre, il roulèrent, Heero se retrouvant sur l'Américain qui arborait un large sourire, les joues rougies, les mèches de cheveux collant à son front, son corps en sueur. Tout l'attirait. Doucement, l'asiatique bougea le bassin dans un va et vient tout d'abord lent, n'étant pas très sûr de lui, mais les gémissement de son amant le poussèrent à accéléré le mouvement progressivement, cette chaleur délicieuse prenant possession de son corps, le plaisir venant par vagues toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres, lui arrachant presque des cris. Duo finit par hurler le nom de son amour en se libérant entre eux, la contraction de ses muscles ayant raison du jeune soldat qui limita, se libérant à l'intérieur du jeune natté.

Il se retira doucement, presque à regret et complètement vidé de ses forces, pour se coucher auprès de Duo qui reprenait lui aussi son souffle, tentant de normaliser ses battements et sa respiration. Il eut droit à un large sourire, qui se rapprocha pour mêlé ses lèvres aux siennes. ce fut l'Américain qui brisa en premier le silence de la pièce :

« Alors ?

- C'était. Génial. ! Je ne crois pas pouvoir le décrire. (pourtant l'auteur l'a fait) Et toi ? T'as aimé ?

- Plus que ça, mon grand ! répondit joyeusement son amant. T'es un Dieu ! Et quand je pense que c'était ta preums. Y en a qui ont un de ces putains talents ! »

Ils se laissèrent aller au rire, puis, doucement, le natté se leva à la grande surprise de son compagnon qui se redressa lui aussi :

« Où tu vas ?

- Dans la salle de bain. lança l'intéressé. Je me sens crade avec ça sur le ventre, même si ça vient de moi. »

Le Japonais suivit donc le châtain jusque dans la salle de bain (la chambre et la salle de bain étant côte à côte), là, il passa doucement du papier sur le ventre de son amant. Une douce caresse. Etant propres, ils s'enlacèrent, Heero légèrement appuyé contre le mur, Duo, la tête sur le torse de celui-ci, savourant simplement le silence uniquement brisé par leur respiration.

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : Vi, je sais ! C'est court ! Mais j'y peux rien. Le prochain sera probablement aussi court, désolée mais je ne me rattraperais que sur le suivant. '

Duo : J'en baverais.

Wufei : Maxwell. Epargne-nous les détails, y en a déjà assez comme ça, non ?

Heero : Ouais. C'était court quand même.

Sahad : Oui, mais suffisant on dirait.

G-boys : Comment ça ?

Sahad : Il suffit de regarder votre entre-jambe pour le comprendre ! éclate de rire

G-boys : se cachent de leurs mains Espèce de perverse ! Regarde pas là !

Sahad : Roh ! C'est joli les petites bobosses, je peux toucher ?

G-boys : Va te faire !

Sahad : Charmant, c'était une blague. Bon voilà. Reviews ? (et reproches, je sens ça) Ah ! Et aussi désolée d'avoir pris tout ce temps. Les reviews m'ont rappelée à l'ordre, lol. Et je voulais aussi savoir si je continuais HORIZON LOST ? Je demande car vu le nombre de reviews vous semblez impatient(e)s de lire la suite (ironie-qui-tue), heureusement qu'il y en a qui m'en ont mis, j'étais prête à me pendre. Sur ce,


	11. Shinigami

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 11 :**

Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain et dans un monde en ruine, il est hanté par son passé. Mais il ne peut pas fuir, il doit lutter pour faire face à son destin... (je ne suis plus très sûre de cette partie)

Les deux jeunes garçons auraient pu rester des heures ainsi l'un contre l'autre, c'était si bon après tout... Les doigts du soldat glissaient doucement sur la peau du jeune natté, mais tout à coup, le châtain repoussa violemment son compagnon ; le soldat ne compris pas cette réaction, il dévisagea le garçon qui se tenait devant lui, dans ses yeux ne brûlait qu'un feu de haine mais aussi une sorte de lueur de folie, un frisson parcourra l'échine du Perfect Soldier : c'était clairement une lueur de folie meurtrière... ! Les paroles du jeune coursier lui revinrent en mémoire :

« Ensuite... Le trou noir... Je me réveillait tout à coup, les mains couvertes de sang... J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment-là... C'est ce jour-là que j'ai fait ma première crise de schizophrénie... Une personnalité qui jusqu'alors m'étais étrangère... J'avais réduit l'inconnu à l'état de lambeaux... »

Le cœur de Heero battait à la chamade, Duo lui ferait-il du mal ? A lui ? Ne sachant pas, il demeura immobile pour ne pas faire un malheureux mouvement qui pourrait peut-être lui coûter la vie, car il était certain qu'il ne pourrait riposter de peur de blesser le châtain. Le natté trancha l'air d'une voix mauvaise :

« Tu n'es pas celui que je cherche... Où est-il ?

- Hein ? s'étonna le soldat.

- Où est-il ?! répéta le garçon en fouettant l'air de sa longue natte.

- Mais... De qui parles-tu ? demanda Heero.

- Mais de celui qui m'a fait ça !!! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le coursier lui montra du doigt, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux, une partie de son dos où il y avait une trace violacée. Le Perfect Soldier n'eût pas à en demander plus, il avait compris : il avait passé ses doigts sur cette blessures et la vive douleur avait réveillé la deuxième personnalité de son compagnon, mais il ignorait qui la lui avait faite ; c'est pour cela qu'il tenta de comprendre davantage :

« Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Oh ! L'autre ne te l'a pas dit ? lança l'autre avec un sourire en coin, il s'était apparemment calmé. Enfin... Il s'agit du salaud qui a abusé de nous.

- ''Nous'' ? répéta le brun.

- De Duo et moi... répondit le châtain. Nous étions tout les deux éveillés, je voulais ''sortir'' mais il me retenait car il ne voulait pas tuer ce connard. Du coup, c'est nous deux qui avons souffert. Lui, il peut pleurer si ça lui chante, mais moi, je compte bien me venger ! »

Disant cela, il alla dans la chambre et attrapa les vêtements qui reposaient au sol, s'habillant rapidement, imité par le Japonais qui lui barra la route, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment au natté :

« Dé - gage ! grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Pas question ! Tu te rend compte que tu es en train de ruiner la vie de Duo et que tu le met en danger ?! s'exclama l'asiatique.

- En danger ?! Je le protège ! protesta aussitôt l'Américain.

- Tu as réduis sa seule famille en charpie alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans !! Tu t'en souviens ?! »

Les deux améthystes le dévisagèrent avec surprise puis se baissèrent, ce qui surpris le Perfect Soldier, avait-il honte ? Le natté soupira et ferma les yeux en déglutissant, puis après une profonde inspiration, il lâcha :

« Ce... Cette fois-là, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... J'ai frappé tout ce qui bougeait alors que je n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, tout ce que j'avais dans mon esprit, c'était survivre...

- Finalement, tu n'es pas si différent de Duo. murmura le brun.

- Détrompe-toi... répondit sèchement le garçon. Quand je me bat, je ne connais aucune pitié. Je n'épargne jamais mon adversaire... C'est comme ça que j'ai plusieurs fois sauvé la vie de l'autre qui était trop lâche... Ou trop indulgent, voire stupide... Et toi ? Tu vas me barrer la route ou t'écarter ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! lança le soldat. Je vais t'aider à le retrouver mais à une condition : que tu ne le tue pas sans l'accord de...

- Laisse tomber ! le coupa le schizophrène. Si c'est ta condition, je peux le retrouver seul. »

Ayant donner son verdict, le natté poussa de l'épaule du génétiquement modifié et s'engouffra dans le couloir en direction de la porte, là, le Japonais l'arrêta à nouveau.

« Heero, c'est ça ? soupira le garçon en s'arrêtant. Ecoute, je sais que l'autre t'apprécie alors je vais te dire un chose : je suis un assassin, dégage ou je te bute, est-ce clair ?

- Bute Heero et je te colle une balle dans la tête. »

Le Perfect Soldier fut aussi surpris que l'assassin de découvrir Trowa braquant un pistolet en direction du jeune homme qui grimaça :

« Tu oublies que si je meure, l'autre aussi mourra !

- Mais je sais que si tu tue Heero, Duo essayera de se suicider, ça revient au même. »

Le natté déglutit puis, se dirigeant au salon, se laissa tomber sur le sofa en poussant un gros soupir de résignation ; Heero remercia son frère d'arme d'un signe de tête, celui-ci rangea son arme, Quatre vint le rejoindre, encore à moitié endormi, il se blottit contre son compagnon qui l'enlaça. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le Chinois de retour que l'histoire s'expliqua clairement : l'autre Duo était déterminé à supprimer Solo et à n'importe quel prix. Ce fut le Chinois qui reprit la parole :

« Mais comment es-tu apparu, toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? rétorqua le natté en haussant les épaules. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, je sais seulement que je me suis éveillé le jour de la tragédie de l'église Maxwell et que ce jour-là à profondément marqué l'autre. Le reste, j'en sais rien.

- Et... Quand Duo reprendra-t-il possession de son corps ? demanda le blond d'une petite voix.

- Je ne sais pas non plus... Ça dépend... ça peut prendre quelques heures comme quelques mois. »

Cette dernière phrase figea Heero quelques secondes, ce qui n'échappa nullement à l'assassin, celui-ci le considéra quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard vers la fenêtre en silence ; il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord, scrutant les bâtiments gris. Les garçons demeurèrent silencieux, puis Quatre se proposa pour aller préparer quelque chose à manger, Trowa à l'aider et Wufei alla prendre une douche, laissant ainsi à nouveau les deux autres en tête à tête. Le silence était pesant, Heero ne savait que dire, ce fut l'assassin qui brisa le silence d'une voix plus douce qu'à son habitude :

« Je. Je veux bien respecter ta condition... Si tu m'aides... voyant que le soldat ne répondait pas, il continua. Dis... Tu aimes Duo... Vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... répondit l'intéressé. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien... Par curiosité. »

L'assassin détourna à nouveau les yeux, le soldat était convaincu que cette réponse n'était pas sincère, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, en passant devant la cuisine, il pu voir ses deux amis, le jeune blond assis sur la table et embrassant passionnément son compagnon. Un pincement lui fit extrêmement mal au cœur, il décida de sortir, montant les escaliers jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble où il leva le nez pour regarder les étoiles. Il se souvenait qu'une fois Duo lui avait dit qu'il aimait les observer briller dans le ciel sombre, une larme perla sur son visage... Combien de temps devrait-il attendre le retour de son amour ?

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Cette voix le fit sursauter, il fit automatiquement volte-face, plaquant une arme à la gorge de celui qu'il reconnut, il murmura :

« D... Duo... ? »

Le natté ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux pour ne pas voir l'éclair de douleur qui traversa le visage du brun qui se détourna pour aller s'asseoir plus loin et continuer à admirer le spectacle que lui offraient les astres et en même temps cacher ses larmes qu'ils ne pouvait plus contenir. Des pas s'approchèrent de lui, pourtant, il ne se retourna pas, tous ses instincts de soldat lui faisait défaut à présent, l'autre Duo s'assit à ses côtés et demeura silencieux quelques minutes, seulement contemplant lui aussi les lumières de la nuit ; il finit cependant par briser ce silence par une voix neutre sans adresser son regard à quoique ce soit d'autre qu'aux étoiles :

« Quand. Quand Duo reviendra, je m'effacerais... Enfin, je pourrais probablement jamais mais je... Je m'endormirais pour toujours.

- Pourquoi... ? articula le soldat. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je... J'ai déjà fait beaucoup de mal à l'autre... Et puis... Je... Je n'ai personne pour qui rester... »

Ces derniers mots sonnaient comme du regret, il ne regardait toujours pas le compagnon de son autre lui alors que celui-ci le considérait avec de grands yeux emplis de surprise. Puis, la voix de l'assassin brisa à nouveau le silence, continuant sur sa lancée :

« Presque personne ne connaît mon existence... Et la moitié des rares à en être au courant ont payer ce secret de leur vie... C'est simple : je n'ai même pas de nom... le garçon eu un petit rire nerveux. C'est stupide, non ? Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais m'appeler... !

- C'est si grave ? le coupa le soldat.

- Tu ne sais pas, toi, à quel point c'est dur d'être un sans-nom, ce n'est pas du tout agréable ! L'impression d'exister n'est que très minime sans vouloir dire inexistante ! ... Mais... Je dois avouer que ça me fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un autrement que pour lui annoncer que je suis là pour le tuer... En plus, tu as la bonté de me sauver... Quoique ce n'était pas pour moi, je le sais bien que c'était pour l'autre, mais à ce moment où ce connard a essayé de violer l'autre à nouveau dans la rue, je suis apparu et je ne pouvait rien faire car l'autre m'en empêchait... Si tu n'étais pas apparu, j'aurais encore vécu ce cauchemar...

- Tu sais pour le sans-nom... Je comprend... Moi-même, je n'en ai pas réellement : Heero est le nom qu'on inventé mes ''frères'' pour m'appeler. Wufei, Trowa, c'est ensemble qu'on s'est donné des noms... Car sinon, mon vrai nom est un code barre dont on ne me désigne que par les trois derniers chiffres : 452... »

Les deux améthystes le scrutèrent avec surprise, l'autre lui le savait mais pas lui-même puisque il n'était apparut que de rares fois et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec le soldat qui continuait à parler :

« Mais si c'est un nom que tu veux, on peut en discuter et t'en inventer un, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Tu ferais ça ? demanda l'assassin d'une petite voix.

- Ben oui... ! sourit le Perfect Soldier. Si je te le propose c'est que je suis prêt à le faire. Bon, alors, comment t'appeler. ?

- Dis, tu es Japonais, c'est ça ?

- Oui... Pourquoi ? s'étonna le brun.

- Alors, comment dis-tu ''Dieu de la Mort'' en jap ? lança le natté.

- Tu veux t'appeler comme ça ? demanda Heero.

- On verra... répondit le châtain. Alors ?

- Shinokami ou Shinigami... ''Shi'' c'est la mort et ''Kami'' le dieu mais on peut dire ''Gami'' dans ce cas.

- Ça sonne bien ! J'aime... ! lâcha le garçon.

- ''Shinigami'', c'est un peu long, je peux t'appeler ''Shi'' tout court ? proposa le Japonais.

- Ok... »

Le dit Shi se leva donc, pensant qu'il avait suffisamment embêter le soldat avec ses histoires, il trouvait d'ailleurs qu'il parlait peut-être un peu trop, cela l'étonnait. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de discuter, il l'avait même révélé au brun... Ce dernier avait pris la peine de l'écouter et même de l'aider à se nommer, l'Américain se retourna et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'était rencontrés, il lui sourit sincèrement, un sourire radieux :

« Merci Heero... »

Le Japonais hocha la tête et se leva à son tour, décidé à aller rejoindre ses amis à l'appartement : même s'il n'en avait pas l'impression, en regardant sa montre il avait remarqué que cela faisait presque une heure qu'il était monté. Les deux adolescents descendirent donc les marches rapidement ; à peine arrivés, l'Américain alla s'enfermer dans une chambre sous prétexte qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement les goûts de son autre lui et qu'il allait donc changer de vêtements. Pendant ce temps, Heero discuta avec Wufei sur un détail de la plus haute importance : il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo et les courses devaient être faites ! Le Japonais demanda pourquoi son ami n'avait pas demandé à Trowa, le Chinois lui répondit par un sourire plein de malice et de sous-entendus qui arrachèrent au Perfect Soldier un sourire du même genre. Le brun prit donc de l'argent et lança qu'il y allait.

« Je viens avec toi... ! lança le natté. J'ai envie de m'acheter des trucs, moi aussi !

- Shi, je vais faire les courses, pas les magasins... grogna le Japonais.

- C'est la même chose... ! lâcha l'Américain sur le même ton.

- ''Shi'' ? C'est comme ça que tu t'appelles ? demanda Wufei en sortant de la cuisine.

- Je m'appelle Shinigami... répondit le châtain.

- Enchanté, Wufei Chang... se présenta le Chinois.

- Bon, j'y vais.

- J'arrive !!! »

Marchant dans la rue, le Perfect Soldier examina la tenue vestimentaire de son coéquipier pour cette mission suicide dite les courses : il avait mis un pantalon noir en cuir moulant, une ceinture à clous lui enserrait la taille, un débardeur noir et une chemise noire à manches courtes ; le tout complété par des bracelets de force sans pics et un collier à pic similaire à celui que portait Heero pour cacher son code barre. Ils se dirigèrent vers un grand magasin, se fut un supplice pour le soldat qui devait attendre pendant que l'assassin essayait toutes sortes de vêtements, tous noirs ; ils finirent par sortir au bout de deux heures car le magasin fermait ses portes, les deux adolescents se retrouvaient avec quelques poches pendues aux bras, remontant la rue dans laquelle se trouvait leur immeuble.

« Salut Duo... Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Heero reconnut de suite la voix de l'homme qui s'adressait à eux, et Shinigami se retourna instantanément, reconnaissant leur interlocuteur, il gronda :

« Toi... ! »

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : voilà ! c'est un nouveau chapitre sur cette fic que j'avais un petit peu délaissée, merci de la remarque Hee-chan, alias Destinée, alias Nono-chan, alias. Enfin bref ! Merci Mamour ! Je tenais aussi à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews, ça encourage et quand on relit, c'est génial ! Bon, je veux préciser autre chose (surtout pour Samaël, mon cher paternel) : c'est pas parce que Shi met un pantalon moulant qu'il met un string, là, il porte un boxer noir !

Shinigami : T'as été vértifié ?

Sahad : M'en voudrais-tu ?

Shinigami : Comment... ? pas content

Sahad : Duo et toi n'avaient que ce point en commun !

Shinigami : Je vais te... !

Heero : Shi ! Du calme ! Sinon, on est bon pour rester comme ça ! Ou, tel que je connaît Sahad, y'serait capable de nous refiler c'te fic à quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait avoir des idées encore plus diabolique !

Shinigami : Et merde !

Sahad : gniéhéhéhé ! Bon voilà ! tout le monde et merci à ceux qui posteront des reviews !


	12. Assassinat manqué

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 12 :**

Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain et dans un monde en ruine, il est hanté par son passé. Mais il ne peut pas fuir, il doit lutter pour faire face à son destin... (je ne suis plus très sûre de cette partie)

Heero reconnut de suite la voix de l'homme qui s'adressait à eux, et Shinigami se retourna instantanément, reconnaissant leur interlocuteur, il gronda :

« Toi. ! »

Le soldat pensait faire quelque chose mais le pistolet que braquait l'homme l'en dissuada quelques instants, il allait bouger lorsqu'une balle passa à deux centimètres de sa jambe, les deux lacs cobalt fixèrent Solo avec surprise, celui-ci rit d'un air mauvais :

« Tu ne t'y attendais pas, pas vrai ? Mais je finis par te connaître à force de t'observer. Et puis, Oz a été sympa, les lunettes que je porte me permettent d'anticiper tes attaques.

- Quoi ?! Heero était complètement incrédule.

- Il l'ont baptisé le ''Zero System''. Sympa, non ? ricana de plus belle le blond.

- Tu es allié avec Oz. siffla le Perfect Soldier.

- Et oui, tout est bon pour arriver à ses fins. »

Puis, il posa ses yeux sur le natté qui le dévisageait, il le considéra plus attentivement : quelque chose avait changé. Il était différent de toute les fois où il l'avait vu. Les deux améthystes le regardaient avec la même haine mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de peur, seulement quelque chose d'autre qui semblait crier vengeance. Solo fit un pas en arrière avant de se remettre de sa découverte, cela ne devait être qu'une impression ; il s'approcha du châtain et tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue, son geste fut arrêté par le bras de l'Américain qui le fusillait du regard. Heero s'apprêtait à bouger à nouveau mais le blond lança :

« N'essaye même pas, ou je fais voler les tripes de ton petit ami. »

Baissant les yeux, le Perfect Soldier remarque que l'arme de l'homme était collée contre le ventre de son ami, il ne bougea pas, conscient que s'il le faisait la vie de Duo et de Shi était en danger. Cependant, alors qu'il reporta son attention sur l'adolescent à la natte, il remarqua que celui-ci affichait un large sourire, un sourire mauvais :

« Mauvaise pioche ! ricana-t-il.

- Duo ? » s'étonna Solo.

D'un geste rapide et souple, le châtain porta une main armée d'un couteau, sorti dont-ne-sais-où, à la gorge du blond, cependant quelque chose retint son geste quelques millièmes de seconde, millièmes qui permirent au doigt d'appuyer sur la gachette sous la peur. Une détonation résonna dans la rue alors que le sang jaillissait sur le visage souriant de l'Américain, le Perfect Soldier ouvrit de grand yeux, interdit devant ce spectacle ; l'homme s'effondra au sol, le natté se tourna vers son ami avec un sourire résigné :

« Je ne l'ai pas tué. »

Il toussa, crachant du sang avant de tomber au sol en se tenant le ventre ; le Japonais se précipita et le secoua en l'appelant :

« Shi ! Ouvre les yeux ! Shi ! Shi !!! »

« Ils sont longs pour de simples courses. grogna le Chinois.

- Ils se sont peut-être arrêté dans un magasin de fringue pour Shinigami, non ? proposa Quatre.

- Je n'aime pas les savoir dehors. » murmura le Français.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les trois garçons restèrent immobiles quelques secondes : leurs amis avaient la clé de l'appartement, qui cela pouvait-il être à une heure aussi tardive ? Les coups se répétèrent plus forts, pressés ; Trowa se leva et alla voir, à peine eut-il ouvert la porte que la surprise le fit presque tomber à la renverse :

« Heero ?! Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

- Shi est blessé, besoin d'aide ! » articula l'asiatique.

Le brun était essoufflé, il avait couru jusqu'à l'appartement en portant sur son dos le corps inerte du natté et les courses à la main ; ses frères l'aidèrent à installer l'assassin sur un canapé pendant que Quatre joignait un de ses amis, médecin. Le blond vint leur annoncer qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir, il ne leur restait qu'attendre. Heero nettoyait un peu la blessure avec un linge propre qui virait au rouge carmin, il ramassa aussi le filet de sang qui s'échappait de la bouche du garçon inconscient. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant que l'on sonne à la porte, une jeune femme entra :

« Sally ??? s'étonna Wufei.

- Décidément, à chaque fois que j'ai un patient, c'est toi qui me l'amène ou qui est à côté ! s'amuse-t-elle. Bon, où est mon patient ? »

Quatre la conduisit jusqu'au lit, elle examina la plaie puis demanda aux garçons de tenir le corps, ce qu'il firent sans discuter, elle demanda au jeune Arabe de lui apporter de l'eau bouillante où elle trempa ses outils ; la jeune doctoresse sortit un pince de la bassine d'eau et la porta vers le corps sous la surveillance du Perfect Soldier. La pince passa par la plaie, au même moment les deux améthystes s'ouvrirent d'un coup et un hurlement s'échappa de la bouche du natté : Shinigami venait de revenir à lui et semblait effrayé et prêt à se tordre de douleur. Le Japonais déglutit alors qu'il croisait le regard de l'Américain, celui-ci sembla se calmer à la vue du brun mais son visage restait toujours crispé sous la douleur de l'opération ; Sally sortit la balle avec un air de triomphe et désinfecta la blessure avant de bandeler le ventre du jeune garçon qui se releva presque aussitôt :

« Tu ferais mieux de rester coucher ou assis ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Je peux marcher ! riposta le natté.

- Ta blessure risque d'empirer avec tes bêtises ! répliqua Wufei.

- Ça va, j'vous dis ! s'écria le châtain avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

- Eh bé. murmura la doctoresse. Il a un sacré caractère.

- C'est normal. répondit le Japonais.

- Explique-toi. »

A la demande du Français, Heero raconta se qu'il s'était passé, comprenant la frustration de l'assassin de ne pas avoir pu achever sa victime, la laissant baignant dans son sang mais vivante. Les autres demeurèrent silencieux, les deux autres soldats comprenaient, après tout cela avait fait partie de leur entraînement. Après ces explications, le Perfect Soldier alla dans la cuisine où il retrouva le jeune garçon qui peinait à boire quelque chose à cause de sa blessure qui lui était douloureuse.

« Tu ne devrais pas forcer. lança le Japonais, prenant une canette de boisson dans le paquet de courses.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. ! grogna le natté.

- Pourtant, je suis sincère ! l'asiatique haussa le ton. Tu cherches quoi ? T'as pas besoin de prouver que t'es fort ou quoique ce soit !

- Je n'essaye pas de prouver quelque chose ! se défendit l'assassin. J'essaye de me calmer ! Nuance !

- Shi... murmura Heero. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, d'accord ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! explosa le dit Shi. Ah oui ! Pardon ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Calme-toi, Shi ! Tu délires !

- Tu crois que je suis con, c'est ça ?! Je me doute bien que tu as peur pour Duo ! Mais ne dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi car c'est faux !!! C'est pas la peine de me mentir, ok ?! »

Disant cela, l'Américain alla s'enfermer dans une des chambres en claquant la porte, ce qui, il ne pouvait le nier, blessa quelque peu le Perfect Soldier ; celui-ci murmura seulement un ''Shi''.

**POV Shi :**

Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit, cet abruti ?! Que je n'en suis pas conscient ?! Que je ne sais pas qu'il veut absolument revoir son Duo et que je gêne ?! Une douleur fulgurante me fait tomber sur le lit. Bon, au moins je vais respecter les recommandation de la femme : rester allongé, ça ne peut que me faire du bien.

Quand j'y repense, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué quand j'en avais l'occasion ? J'ai entendu une voix, l'espace de deux millièmes de seconde. Deux millième qui ont failli me coûter la vie. Le problème c'est que je sais à qui est cette voix : à l'autre, à Duo. Il refuse que je tue Solo, alors que ce connard m'a violé je devrais le laisser vivre, me poursuivre ?! Ça jamais ! Je me vengerais, je le jure. Je lui ferais subir mille fois cette souffrance ! Un accident est si vite arrivé, non ?

D'un seul coup, une image m'apparaît devant les yeux. Heero ? Mais. Pourquoi ? Peut-être que j'ai été un peu dur avec lui. Mais pourquoi je me sens si coupable. ? Ça me fait mal là, juste au niveau de ma poitrine. A l'intérieur. Mais pourquoi ? C'est l'aut' plouc là qui l'aime, moi pas ! Je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures ! C'est insensé ! En plus, je suis un assassin, je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de choses ! Argh ! J'ai quelque chose qui me démange dans la nuque ! Ah oui. Je l'avais oublié depuis le temps, ce truc bizarre qui apparaît en même temps que moi, Duo n'y a pas droit, lui. Seulement moi quand j'apparais. Ce code barre...

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : Voili voilou !!! Heu. Non, voilà !Enfin bref ! Ce chapitre est un peu court, c'est vrai mais je ne peux pas faire mieux en ce moment et à partir de mardi ou mercredi, je ne pourrais m'y mettre que le week-end alors je ne voulais pas vous faire trop attendre non plus ! --

Shi : Trop aimable.

Heero : Depuis quand il a un code barre ? Je l'ai pas vu !

Sahad : Tu ne l'a pas vu à cause de sa natte, mon grand ! Mais c'est parce que ça m'est venu dans la nuit !

G-boys : T'as des rêves bizarres !

Sahad : On prend l'inspiration où on peut, hein ! Bon voilà ! (j'ai réussi cette fois !) Donc j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Si y en a qui ont des commentaires, suggestions ou juste un avis : REVIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWW !!! -O thank ya ! !


	13. Code barre

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 13 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain et dans un monde en ruine, il est hanté par son passé. Mais il ne peut pas fuir, il doit lutter pour aller à la rencontre de son destin... (je ne suis plus très sûre de cette partie)_

Le natté passait les doigts sur sa nuque, cette chose le démangeait à chaque fois, chaque fois qu'il ne faisait pas complètement ce qu'il désirait : il avait laissé Solo en vie bien qu'inconscient, et ça avait le don de l'énerver plus que jamais. Il repensa à toute cette soirée, à sa dispute avec le Japonais, il regrettait sincèrement de s'être emporté avec lui : c'était son premier ami, il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas aussi bêtement. Le jeune garçon se leva, au prix d'une belle grimace de douleur et réussit, tant bien que mal, à atteindre la porte ; ouvrant celle-ci il se retrouva nez à nez avec le Perfect Soldier qui s'apprêtait à frapper, les deux garçons restèrent à se regarder avec surprise puis le natté le laissa entrer. Le brun commença :

« Shi, je... Je voulais m'excuser...

- Hein ? les deux améthystes lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Je... Je n'ai rien fait quand... Tout à l'heure... Et à cause de ça, tu es blessé... le soldat cherchait visiblement ses mots.

- T'inquiète, ça ira... le coupa l'assassin. J'en ai vu d'autres... Par contre, je... Heu... Ben, tout à l'heure, dans la cuisine, quand je t'ai engueulé... J'avais pas de raison de le faire... C'est juste... De penser que l'on me soigne, me protège et me chérit pour celui que je ne suis pas, pour l'autre... Ça... Ça m'énerve, et comme il n'y a pas de raison, ça m'énerve encore plus ! »

Disant cela, il se laissa tomber sur le lit pour soulager sa blessure qui commençait à le lancer à force de rester debout, il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et scrutait le plafond, lui trouvant un intérêt soudain : le châtain était gêné, il n'avait jamais eu à s'excuser par le passé... Il se trouvait pitoyable et n'osait même pas regarder son ami dans les yeux de peur que celui-ci ne lui rit au nez, il sursauta quand le Japonais s'assit à côté de lui en murmurant :

« Tu sais, Shi... Je ne pense pas tout le temps à Duo en te regardant... C'est vrai qu'il me manque beaucoup, mais ça c'est normal... Je l'aime, je ne peux pas dire le contraire... Mais quand je te regarde, c'est toi que je vois... Vous n'êtes pas pareils... Enfin, je veux dire... C'est comme des jumeaux que j'arriverais à différencier... Rah ! C'est stupide ce que je dis... ! C'est que... »

Il fut couper par le rire de l'Américain qui ne pouvait plus se retenir, le brun le regarda d'abord surpris puis il sourit : c'était la première fois que Shi riait vraiment, pas un de ses rires qui annoncent la mort de quelqu'un, un rire innocent, un rire d'enfant. Shi se tenait le ventre, même rire lui faisait mal mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher :

« Désolé... rire... Mais t'es trop marrant... ! Enfin... Merci, Heero... Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un m'apprécie pour ce que je suis, moi...

- De rien, Shi... De rien... »

Un sourire timide mais vrai se dessina sur le visage du jeune natté, il rit de plus belle en voyant son ami se tordre pour essayer de défaire son collier à pics : il ne dormait tout de même pas avec. Shi l'invita à s'asseoir pour le lui enlever, le Japonais accepta volontiers l'aide, il s'assit dos au garçon et attendit, l'autre se pencha et défit la lanière de cuir ; le collier tomba, dévoilant la nuque de l'asiatique qui sentit un tremblement de la part de son ami :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shi ?

- Ta... Cette marque dans ton cou... C'est quoi ?!

- Ben... C'est mon code barre... répondit le brun. Je pensais que tu le savais, je l'ai souvent montré à Duo...

- C'est quoi ?! répéta le garçon soudainement plus énervé.

- Ben, c'est ma marque d'identification, une trace de Oz, pourquoi ? »

Il n'obtenu d'abord pas de réponse, cela l'inquiéta beaucoup, il dévisagea le jeune Américain qui, sous la surprise, avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux dans le vide, il semblait réaliser soudainement quelque chose. Le Japonais le secoua doucement :

« Shi ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ta marque... articula le garçon.

- Ben quoi ?

- C'est... C'est la même que la mienne... »

Les deux lacs cobalt s'agrandirent tout à coup, il fixa quelques secondes le châtain avant d'en faire le tour et de regarder sa nuque, il passa ses doigts sur la peau comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, il murmura :

« Mais alors...

- Je viendrais de là-bas... ? le coupa le natté qui avait encore du mal à réaliser. Je viendrais de ce maudit endroit... ? Mais... Pourquoi je ne... Quels sont les trois dernier chiffres de mon code barre ?

- 4... 450... balbutia l'asiatique. Je comprend pas... Tu serais le premier des GW5 et on ne t'a jamais vu là-bas, dans la base de Oz... »

Les deux garçons demeuraient extrêmement perplexes, tout à coup, Shi se leva pour aller jusqu'à la porte, c'était du moins dans ses intentions, mais il n'y parvint pas, se pliant parterre de douleur. Heero se précipita, il lança :

« Ça va ?! Attend, ne bouge pas, je vais te porter. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit le garçon dans ses bras tel une mariée car c'était la seule façon de la porter sans lui faire mal et sous la demande de l'assassin, le Perfect Soldier l'emmena devant ses amis qui furent d'abord surpris de les voir arriver ainsi puis plus encore par le discours qui suivit :

« Dites ! C'est où ?! Où se situe cette base dont vous venez ?! lâcha Shi passablement énervé.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ? s'étonna le Français.

- Shi est l'un des nôtres... ! expliqua le Japonais.

- Pardon ?! s'exclama le Chinois, incrédule.

- Regarde ! »

Le brun posa son précieux fardeau et dévoila la nuque aux deux autres soldats qui en restèrent énormément surpris, puis Trowa murmura :

« 450... On m'avais raconté un truc là-bas... Un homme... J'avais entendu une discussion...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disaient ? demanda Shi en tentant de calmer son anxiété.

- Eh bien...

** FLASH BACK **

« Je t'avais dis que ça tournerait mal !

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! On a retrouvé sa trace !

- La trace de 450 ?

- Oui ! La mère avait fugué y a environ six ans et demi, l'enfant est né mais on sait qu'elle est dans la ville voisine ! »

** FIN DU FLASH BACK **

Les deux améthystes fixaient le soldat Français sans pouvoir s'en détacher, le jeune garçon fit quelques pas avant que le Japonais ne le retienne de tomber, le brun le porta jusqu'au canapé du salon, ce fut là que la voix du jeune garçon fendit l'air :

« Tout concorde... Notre mère... Pourquoi elle nous a abandonné l'autre et moi... Pourquoi j'ai été réveillé par un sentiments de profonde tristesse... Je ne suis pas naturel... Duo n'est pas naturellement schizo... Je suis... Je suis un produit qu'on a injecté à sa mère... Ce n'est même pas la nôtre... C'est SA mère... Je ne suis... Qu'une expérience... »

Son corps entier tremblait, sa main massa avec frénésie sa nuque, Quatre crut pendant quelques secondes que le jeune garçon était victime d'une crise d'épilepsie, mais non : Shi découvrait son passé... Il comprenait tout et interprétait tout à sa manière, il ne cessait de trembler, prit de convulsion presque violentes ; Wufei lui ramena un verre d'eau de la cuisine, le jeune natté le remercia d'un signe de tête et bu lentement le liquide froid, il avait encore peine à réaliser cette histoire, mais il se calmait petit à petit alors que le Perfect Soldier le serrait affectueusement contre lui, comme un réconfort, un ami. Oui, un ami, rien de plus, l'assassin en était conscient à présent : jamais il ne pourrait mener une vie normale, jamais.

Shi s'excusa, il disait qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait se reposer pour repenser à tout cela plus tard, il ne pouvait tenir et semblait faible, Heero consentit et le porta jusqu'à son lit, il le borda et éteignit la lumière avant de lancer un ''bonne nuit'' puis sortir de la chambre. Il alla voir ses compagnons, tous étaient quelque peu choqués par cette découverte : ils étaient loin de se douter que l'Américain pourrait un jour être l'un des ''leurs'', leur ''frère''. Le jeune Arabe alla préparer du thé pour tout le monde, lui aussi était un peu déboussolé par tout cela ; les minutes passèrent, le salon était plongé dans un silence pesant, chacun réfléchissait à cette histoire. Le blondinet revint, un plateau avec les tasse de thé dans les mains, il murmura :

« Je vais demander à Shinigami s'il en veut... »

Les autres acquièrent de la tête, le Français demeura quelques temps à considérer le liquide dans sa tasse, le brun avait appuyé sa tête sur sa main et regardait la ville par la fenêtre, le Chinois quand à lui buvait lentement le liquide brûlant sans prononcer une seule parole. Mais des pas précipités dans le couloir attirèrent leur attention, Quatre apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, haletant :

« Shinigami a disparu ! Il n'est plus dans la chambre !

- Et merde ! jura le Perfect Soldier. En voiture ! On prend des armes et on y va ! Quatre, tu restes ici qu cas où je me tromperais et qu'il reviendrait, les autres, direction la base de Oz ! »

« Il y a un intrus dans la base ! Aux armes ! »

Les sirènes hurlaient dans les couloirs de la base, les soldats couraient à travers le dédale pour coincer l'éventuel individu, l'un d'entre eux pris un autre couloir et en rencontra un autre qui fut surpris de le voir :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous... »

Le malheureux n'eut guère le temps d'en dire plus, un couteau lui traversait déjà la gorge, le soldat restant s'éloigna, sa tresse battant ses reins à chaque pas. Il tua ainsi plusieurs hommes, tous sans distinction, esquivant tout ce qu'il pouvait, il se faufilait tel une ombre, tuait sans hésitation : haine, rage, rancœur, tout ce mélangeait dans son esprit. Il parcourut ainsi plusieurs couloirs différents.

Au même moment, un 4x4 défonçait la grille de l'entrée, deux jeunes garçons penchés par les fenêtres tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait pendant que le troisième conduisait, ils s'éjectèrent tous de la voiture avant de l'envoyer exploser contre une réserve de gaz. Le Soldat Parfait se releva rapidement, mais ce qu'il vit en face de lui le stoppa net : une jeune fille habillée tel un soldat le tenait en joue, ses cheveux aux reflets bleutés étaient cours et volaient au vent. Il connaissait cette tête :

« Hilde... !

- ... ? elle le dévisagea quelques secondes. Qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- Hilde... C'est moi ! Heero ! 452 ! »

La fille ouvrit de grands yeux emplis de surprise, elle le contempla quelques secondes puis sourit :

« T'es devenu craquant, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Nous libérer ?

- Entre autre, je viens chercher quelqu'un ! répondit le garçon.

- Quelqu'un ? s'étonna Hilde.

- Mon mec.

- Ah... »

Elle sourit à nouveau mais cette fois c'était un sourire emplit de compassion, elle baissa son arme et s'en alla, lui souhaitant bonne chance alors qu'elle s'occuperait de faire évacuer la base par leurs ''frères''. Le Japonais la remercia et partit en direction du grand bâtiment, s'engouffrant dans les couloir, une seule pensée lui martelait l'esprit :

/Duo... Shi... Ne mourrez pas... Tenez bon ! J'arrive !/

A bien des couloir plus loin, le jeune natté s'arrêtait devant un des soldat, son visage n'était que haine et amertume, il grogna :

« A nous deux, Solo... ! »

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : j'ai eu la permission de me mettre à l'ordi, j'en profite !

Shi : Si je crève, j'te bute.

Sahad : ça me paraît difficile...

Heero : S'il meurt, j'te bute.

Sahad : Okaaaaaaaaay... Je suis une fanfiqueuse martyrisée... Mais bon, je ferais ce que bon me plaira... Et puis une deathfic ça changerais un peu...

Trowa : ... ! èé'

Wufei : sale...

Quatre : Mon Dieu...

Shi : je vais te tueeeeeeeeeer !

Heero: Omae o korosu!!

Sahad: je verrais, dépendera de mon humeur... Et des reviews, l'avis des lecteurs est important, non ?

Duo : Pitié, arrêtez cette dingue !

Sahad : Pas dingue ! Cinglé, steup ! Bon, !


	14. 2 âmes 2 corps

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 14 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain et dans un monde en ruine, il est hanté par son passé. Mais il ne peut pas fuir, il doit lutter pour aller à la rencontre de son destin... (je ne suis plus très sûre de cette partie)_

Le jeune natté s'était arrêté devant un des soldat, son visage n'était que haine et amertume, il grogna :

« A nous deux, Solo... ! »

L'homme le dévisagea quelques secondes, comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition, sa main se porta instinctivement à sa gorge où il pouvait sentir les bandages qui cachaient sa blessure, un sourire se dessina sur son visage :

« T'es increvable, on dirait... Ça me donne encore plus envie de recommencer, ça ne t'en rend que plus désirable... !

- Je vais te buter ! » fulmina l'adolescent en se jetant sur lui.

Le blond eut à peine le temps de parer l'attaque, le jeune garçon n'hésiterait pas cette fois, il le tuerait, même s'il devait y laisser la vie et ça, il pouvait le lire dans les deux améthystes qui ne le lâchaient pas. L'assassin lança deux lames extrêmement coupantes en direction de sa victime, celui-ci esquiva les deux armes, ce fut à cet instant que la natté réalisa :

/Le zéro system ! Je l'avais oublié ! Il peut lire mes attaques !/

Pensant cela, le châtain recula en faisant un saut périlleux arrière et retombant tel un félin, ses yeux scrutaient le soldat qui riait à présent : comment pouvait-il le tuer ? Comment pouvait-il attaquer sans que l'autre ne se doute de rien ? C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose : une goutte de sueur perlait sur la joue de l'homme et son visage serait bientôt submergé...

/Cet appareil est fort, mais il épuise le mental.../

« Soit ! Si je ne peux pas te tuer, je te rendrais fou ! » chuchota le garçon, se parlant à lui-même.

Il se remit à courir vers sa cible qui se préparait à le stopper. Pas si loin de là, le Perfect Soldier courait, regardant dans chaque couloir et échangeant des balles avec les soldats qui osaient s'opposer à lui. Une seule chose lui martelait l'esprit, l'image de son compagnon et ami, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner et encore moins le perdre ; courant à en perdre haleine, il se dirigeait vers la fin du corridor...

**POV Heero :**

Pourvu que j'arrive à temps ! Je vous en prie, faites que j'y arrive ! Où es-tu ? Où es-tu, mon amour ? Et toi, Shi ? Où es-tu ? Où êtes- vous ! Je sens l'espoir baisser en moi au fur et à mesure que je parcours l'endroit : aucun des couloirs que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent ne m'a laisser voir celui que je cherche... Je sens comme un très gros poids dans ma poitrine... Je m'arrête quelques secondes, haletant... Une horreur vient de me traverser l'esprit : et si tu étais... ? Je secoue la tête violemment ! Non ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! Je ne veux pas y croire ! S'il y a bien une chose que tu m'aies appris, c'est à ne jamais baisser les bras !

J'ai toujours une drôle d'impression, comme si quelque chose cherchait à m'écraser psychologiquement : la peur ; mais je me remet à courir, je ne suis pas loin de la fin du corridor, j'ai fait presque toute la base, il n'y a que là que tu peux être !

** FIN POV !**

L'assassin esquivait les balles de justesse, il avait de plus en plus de mal, sa vue était brouillée par son propre sang ; Solo, quant à lui, saignait également abondamment mais il riait, il était sur le point de tuer celui qu'il chassait encore et toujours. Mais l'homme sentit ses jambes le lâcher, il se retrouva à mordre la poussière :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! »

A cette question, seul un rire si froid qu'il vous glace le sang y répondit ; les deux améthystes considéraient le corps à terre, toutes deux emplies de moquerie et d'une lueur de victoire, il avait réussi :

« Eh bien, Solo ? On dirait que je suis le seul vainqueur... ! Héhéhéhéhéhé... T'auras été très chiant, mais ta mort me satisfera, rassure- toi... Elle ne lavera pas tes fautes et n'effacera jamais la haine que j'éprouve à ton égard mais ça me fera plaisir... »

Disant cela, il éclata de rire, un rire froid, mauvais, maléfique. Puis, il se rapprocha de sa victime et le retourna d'un coup de pied, le blessé hurla de douleur, ce qui dessina un sourire sur le visage de l'assassin, il ne s'en devint que plus grand lorsque le blond cracha du sang. L'empoignant par les cheveux, il lui fit lever la tête :

« Et maintenant, tu vas dire adieu à la vie... !

- Shi ! Non ! »

Le natté se retourna et découvrit le Soldat Parfait à bout de souffle, les deux lacs cobalt le dévisageaient, une supplication muette, le châtain le quitta des yeux pour reporter son attention sur sa victime, le Japonais s'exclama :

« Non ! Shi ! Tu m'as fait une promesse !

- Je n'ai que faire de ma promesse ! Je vais le tuer ! Il mourra saigné comme un porc ! cracha l'assassin presque fou de rage.

- Shi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir sur ta parole ! s'indigna l'asiatique.

- Mais c'est que tu m'emmerdes, toi ! grogna l'Américain, il laissa tomber le blond et plaqua le Perfect Soldier au mur, couteau sous la gorge. Mais je peux tout aussi bien en finir avec tout ici, ainsi plus aucune promesse ne me retiendra.

- Alors c'est ça que tu veux ?! lança le brun. C'est ça que tu veux vraiment ? Recommencer ce que tu as fait il y a des années, replonger Duo dans le désespoir et toi avec ?! »

A ces paroles, les deux améthystes s'agrandirent un peu, comme de la surprise, comme si Heero venait de lui rappeler quelque chose qu'il avait oublié, c'était cela qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de celui qui se tenait devant lui. La lame contre la gorge de l'asiatique trembla, l'assassin avala difficilement sa salive, les deux améthystes allaient précipitamment du brun au blond. Tout à coup, le rictus sur le visage du jeune garçon changea du tout au tout, de l'incrédulité, de la peur ; sa voix était faible, presque fluette :

« Hee... Heero... ? »

L'interpellé hocha doucement de la tête, le couteau tomba au sol et le natté se jeta dans ses bras en fondant en larmes :

« Heero ! Oh, Heero ! Pardonne-moi ! - SANGLOT - Pardon ! Pardon !

- Duo... »

Le Japonais enlaça doucement son amour, le serrant contre lui : il lui avait tant manqué. Il sentait contre lui ce corps si cher secoué par les pleurs, il le berça doucement, lui murmurant une litanie de mots rassurant, il l'embrassa sur le front, le visage... un bruit attira leur attention :

« Oh, ma tête... ! Solo arrivait enfin à se relever un peu

- Toi... ! »

Tout à coup, ce visage d'enfant apeuré redevint un visage déformé par la haine, la rage, la souffrance, d'un geste vif, la main du jeune garçon attrapa le couteau qui était tombé à terre ; se jetant sur le survivant. Heero tenta de le retenir mais en vain, Shinigami était plus fou de rage que jamais : il attrapa sa victime par la nuque, le redressant d'un coup en la faisant hurler de douleur, de son coude, il repoussa le Soldat parfait qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. L'asiatique releva aussitôt la tête, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un dans un tel stade de démence, il avait peur, son cœur battait à la chamade, sa respiration était difficile, la sueur perlait sur son visage et sur son corps, il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur au niveau de ses tempes... Non, en réalité, il n'entendait presque que ça, mêlé aux hurlements du blond ; une incroyable tension se faisait ressentir au niveau de sa nuque, sa salive passait mal dans sa gorge, mais il devait agir ! Il devait empêcher ce nouveau meurtre !

Aussi bien pour Duo que pour Shinigami, cette pensée lui redonna suffisamment de courage pour se jeter à nouveau en direction de l'assassin qui s'apprêtait à trancher la gorge de Solo, il attrapa le poignet, empêchant ainsi la main armée de frapper ; ce qui fit hurler de rage l'américain dont les yeux était totalement dilatés, une foule de choses pouvait si lire : peur, haine, rage, démence, souffrance... Le reste lui semblait inqualifiable. Le blond réussit néanmoins à réunir assez de force pour s'extirper de l'emprise du natté, il se laissa tomber contre le mur, à même le sol ; il n'avait plus la force de bouger : le zero system lui avait pompé presque la totalité de ses forces. Les deux garçons se battaient à présent sous ses yeux... Non, l'un attaquait, l'autre esquivait, rien de plus. C'était une sorte de danse sauvage, presque un duel à mort, seuls ces thermes flottaient dans l'esprit embrumés du soldat d'Oz, alors qu'un combat acharné se déroulait non loin de lui, il sentait ses forces le quitter petit à petit, comme un vent glacial qui lui parcourrait le corps dans cet endroit pourtant étouffant...

La tête du blond bascula, entraînant le reste du corps ; ceci attira l'attention de l'Américain qui délaissa son adversaire pour aller voir sa victime : il prit son pouls. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, Heero murmura :

« Il...

- Il est mort. » trancha le natté.

Le Soldat Parfait laissa un voile de tristesse passer sur son visage : il n'avait pas pu empêcher Shi de tuer à nouveau, il en était triste, il aurait voulu que le jeune garçon deviennent quelqu'un de normal, un adolescent comme un autre... Mais une pensée le frappa : c'était impossible de vivre comme tout le monde, il était génétiquement modifié. Les pas de l'assassin le tirèrent de ses réflexions, il se précipita pour lui barrer la route :

« Où vas-tu ?!

- J'ai quelque chose à faire... se contente de répondre le garçon dont les yeux améthystes ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa détermination d'accomplir cette ''chose''.

- Je peux savoir quoi ? demanda le brun plus calmement.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est rien de ''méchant''. »

Sur ce, il passa à côté du Japonais, entrant dans une des pièces de la base ; ne pouvant l'en empêcher, le Perfect Soldier décida néanmoins de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle expérimentale, il y avait beaucoup de machines partout dans la pièces, Heero n'en demeura pas moins sur ses gardes, mais il tenta tout de même de savoir ce que le châtain avait derrière la tête :

« Que comptes-tu faire ici ?

- Arrête le métier de coursier et deviens flic... ricana l'assassin.

- Ha... Ha... Mort de rire ! grogna l'asiatique.

- Ben, y a que toi... un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescent qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans cette immense salle.

- Pété de rire... ironisa le brun.

- Arrête de rire, t'as les dents jaunes.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ces vannes à la con ?! explosa le Japonais.

- T'énerve pas comme ça, voyons... »

Le Soldat Parfait soupira, décidément, il en avait marre, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir de ce fichu endroit et de prendre des vacances, tout cela lui rappelait trop son passé. Passé qu'il cherchait à oublier... Il se réveilla, s'apercevant qu'il avait été absent quelques minutes, ne voyant nulle part son ami, il commença à l'appeler en avançant dans la pièce. Ce laboratoire lui semblait sans fin, pourtant, il finit par trouver le fruit de ses recherches : le châtain était assis dans une machine, un casque sur la tête.

« Shi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se précipita vers l'appareil, un flash de lumière l'aveugla et le fit tomber à la renverse suite à une déflagration puissante. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le corps de son compagnon était toujours dans la machine, il l'en extirpa, tentant de le réveiller :

« Eh ! allez ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Il lui donna une série de petite baffes sur la joue en espérant le faire réagir, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de Shinigami ? Un gémissement le stoppa, les deux améthystes se rouvrirent doucement, puis le scrutèrent quelques secondes avant que le natté ne le serre contre lui :

« Heero ! ... J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar... !

- Duo ?? il le serra à son tour, ne pouvant, cette fois, retenir des larmes de joie qui perlèrent sur ses joues. Mais... Et Shi ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... murmura l'Américain. Je... je ne le sens plus en moi... »

A peine ces mots prononcés, le sas de la machine s'ouvrit, un jeune garçon de leur âge environ en sortit, ses cheveux châtain foncé courts et en bataille dont deux mèches argentés tombaient sur son visage, des yeux d'une couleur presque indéfinissable, entre le cobalt et l'améthyste, un sourire moqueur, sa voix claire fendit l'air :

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! On dirait des merlans fris... !

- Qu... Qui es-tu ? demanda Heero.

- Tu m'as déjà oublié ? lâcha le garçon en tirant la langue.

- Shi ? murmura Duo.

- Bien vu... ! »

--- A SUIVRE :

Duo : ah bon ? je ne suis plus schizo ?

Sahad : non, je sais pas, on verra pour la suite des évènements...

Heero : crevée ?

Sahad : oui...

Trowa : c'est la semaine prochaine que tu commences avec ton vrai emploi du temps ?

Sahad : me parle pas de çaaaaaa ! s'affale sur le canapé ça me rappelle trop que j'ai 4 heures de SES le jeudi !

Quatre : 4 ?

Sahad : Vi, Quatre : 4... Quel sale jeu de mots...

Duo : je te le fais pas dire.

Sahad : je t'em...

Duo: chut! Ne dis pas ça! Ça pourrait choquer !

Sahad : et qui ? ça m'étonnerais que ça choque les lecteurs...

Duo : je parlais de moi.

Sahad : ... bon ben ... je suis naze, moi...


	15. Faux jumeaux

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 15 :**

Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain et dans un monde en ruine, il est hanté par son passé. Mais il ne peut pas fuir, il doit lutter pour aller à la rencontre de son destin... (je ne suis plus très sûre de cette partie)

Le jeune garçon passait une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille, il semblait extrêmement fatigué, ce qui inquiéta les deux autres :

« Ça va ? demanda Duo.

- Tu te sens mal ? renchérit Heero.

- Ça va, j'ai juste... »

Shi ne finit pas sa phrase, il s'écroula devant les deux amoureux, ceux-ci se précipitèrent pour le prendre dans leur bras, ils étaient très inquiets, le jeune garçon était passablement fiévreux et semblait à bout de force :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ??? s'étonna l'Américain.

- Le corps doit lutter... murmura le Perfect Soldier.

- Comment ça ? voulu savoir le natté.

- Il s'agit d'un corps synthétique, mais Shi n'a pas pris le temps d'analyser tous les facteurs, le corps et l'esprit s'adaptent lentement voire pas du tout, je prie pour que ce soit la première supposition... »

**POV Duo :**

Nous sommes rentrés après avoir mis le feu à la base et Trowa a prit soin de mettre des doses d'explosifs pour qu'il ne reste rien, de telle manière que les médias penseront à un éventuel accident dans un laboratoire... Nous avons ramené Shi avec nous, il est resté inconscient mais sa fièvre a baissé, le corps serait en train de s'habituer à cet esprit. Je ne sais pas comment réagir... Je me sens vide tout à coup, on m'a arraché quelque chose, au fond de moi, au fond de mon âme... C'est si bizarre... Je devrais pourtant être heureux.

C'est à mon tour de veiller sur lui, Trowa me laisse la place, je le remercie d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête puis vais m'asseoir sur la chaise qui est près du lit ; Shi ne bouge pas, il dort encore, je pense... Je reste là à contempler le vide, mon esprit n'arrive pas à se concentrer, je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi, je n'ai que le vide, aucune idée concrète, précise... Je soupire.

« C'est moi qui te donne si mal à la tête ? »

Je sursaute jusqu'à presque en tomber de la chaise, Shi sourit, me regardant de ses yeux si particuliers...Je lui souris en retour :

« Bienvenu de retour à la maison...

- Merci... Et... Désolé pour les ennuis que je vous ai causé...

- C'est rien... C'est normal que tu n'apprécie pas de partager ton corps avec quelqu'un comme moi... je lance en riant, je sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi courageux que Heero mais ça me fait un peu mal de l'admettre.

- Non, non, loin de là... me répond-t-il. C'était pas désagréable de cohabiter avec toi... Mais c'est pour toi que c'était difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? je connais la réponse mais...

- Je tue et toi, tu subis... Ce n'étai pas très juste... Maintenant, je pourrais répondre de mes actes. »

Il s'assoit sur le lit, je me lève mais il m'arrête d'un geste, me faisant comprendre qu'il était tout à fait en mesure de marcher et que la fièvre avait disparue. Je ne m'éloigne pas de lui pour plus de sécurité, il se dirige vers le salon et fait face aux autres ; Trowa, Wufei et Heero considèrent Shi, c'est un drôle de silence qui règne dans la pièce, je jette un regard inquiet vers Quatre, lui aussi me regarde. Il se lève et s'apprête à sortir mais Trowa l'arrête en lui attrapant doucement le poignet :

« Reste, Quatre... murmure-t-il, comme une supplication.

- Approche, Duo... » me lance Heero.

J'obéis, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je m'approche, je suis tendu car je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, tout cela ressemble à un jugement et ça me met mal à l'aise. Heero passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me chuchote :

« Tu m'as trop manqué... »

Je reste interdit, est-ce bien le moment ? Il me regarde et éclate de rire, ce qui me rend encore plus confus !!! Les autres le regardent d'un air étonné, est-ce si rare de le voir rire ? Je crois que oui, Trowa et Wufei se mettent également à rire. Quatre garde un air inquiet et moi, je n'ai nullement envie de rire, je tourne la tête vers Shi, son visage n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi sérieux... Heero arrête de rire mais continue à sourire :

« Tu devrais voir ta tête ! lâche-t-il.

- C'est clair, vous faites tous une de ces têtes d'enterrement ! rit Trowa.

- J'en ai mal au bide ! continue Wufei.

- Est-ce bien le moment ? » je coupe.

Ils me regardent, Heero cesse de sourire, les deux autres aussi... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire ou faire mais ce silence est pesant et j'en ai le cœur qui bat très vite... Trowa lève les yeux vers Shi et se met debout, il s'approche de lui et s'arrête à seulement quelques pas... Shi ne baisse pas les yeux, il reste droit. Comment peut-il ? Je regarde Quatre, il n'est pas tranquille non plus et se précipite au bras de Trowa :

« Trowa ! les yeux bleu-turquoises le supplient. Je t'en prie, réfléchis !

- Quoi ? les deux émeraudes s'agrandissent.

- Je sais que Shi a fait une bêtise en s'en allant à notre insu mais il ne s'est rien passé de grave, n'est-ce pas ??? Quatre s'exprime fort quand il le veut.

- Je suis d'accord... je coupe. Ça ressemble à un tribunal ici ! Vous pourriez être moins...

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » s'étonne Heero.

Sur ce coup, je ne sais même pas quoi répondre et Quatre non plus visiblement... Je tourne les yeux vers Shi, il me regarde aussi et m'adresse un sourire, ça me serre le cœur... J'avale ma salive difficilement, puis je me dirige vers lui et lui prend la main sous le regard étonné des autres. Je lance :

« Je sais que ce n'était pas très malin d'agir en solo mais je refuse de la balancer dehors à cause de ça, il est une partie de moi ! »

Wufei tourne la tête vers Heero, Trowa fait de même, ils ont l'air si sérieux... Je sens les doigts de Shi se refermer sur ma main, je fais de même... Ça fait bizarre mais je tiens à lui, il est comme mon frère jumeau... Enfin, jumeau qui ne me ressembla pas du tout, mais jumeau quand même... Heero me regarde comme les autres et les trois soldats éclatent de rire, Quatre et moi nous comprenons de moins en moins :

« Heero, tu peux m'expliquer ? je grogne.

- Mon pauvre Duo, tu t'embrouilles ! sourit Heero. Nous sommes des soldats, c'est vrai, mais nous ne faisons rien qui soit proche des cours martiales, personnellement, j'en ai une sainte horreur...

- Nous avons toujours été entraînés à nous battre... continue Wufei. Mais en ce qui concerne les relations avec les autres, nous sommes de vrais associables... Nous ne savons pas vraiment comment réagir face à ça... Les retrouvailles avec un frère dont nous ignorions jusqu'à l'existence.

- Et oui... ricane Trowa. De ce côté-là, nous sommes toujours de grands maladroits ! »

J'ai des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et Quatre aussi, quant à Shi, n'en parlons pas, il a un grand sourire et sa première réactions et de me sauter dans les bras en hurlant :

« On reste ensemble, t'entends ça, frangin ??? »

Il est fou de joie et m'appelle ''frangin'', ça me fait plaisir... Je souris et le serre aussi dans mes bras, mes yeux se tournent vers Heero, il sourit également ; je suis heureux :

« Si vous saviez comme je suis content ! je m'exclame. J'ai une nouvelle famille et un petit copain de rêve ! Je suis si heureux ! »

Heero et les autres s'approchent et nous nous seront tous mutuellement dans les bras, je suis bien, j'ai la sensation d'être couvé, tout le poids de mon passé s'envole... J'entend un rire, c'est Quatre, il murmure :

« Et si on m'était tous les matelas dans le salon et qu'on dormait ? Ça serait sympa, non ? »

Nous sommes tous d'accord, au bout de quelques minutes, les lits improvisés sont dans le salon et je prend un cousin pour le balancer dans la figure de Wufei mais il s'en prend deux, le miens et celui de Shi qui cesse automatiquement de rire. Nous restons quelques minutes silencieux alors que Wufei râle, ordinairement, ça m'aurait fait rire mais là je suis trop stupéfait, je vois Shi qui secoue la tête négativement :

« Nous sommes encore liés... Je ne sais pas comment... Ça ne devrait pas... »

Je reste silencieux... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je regarde Heero et les autres puis reporte mon attention sur Shi, je comprend tout : c'est pour ça que j'étais aussi mal tout à leur, ce n'était pas moi, c'était Shi qui était mal à l'aise face au autres, s'attendant à une punition ou quelque chose comme ça... Je m'affale parterre en même temps que lui, ce qui nous fait soupirer en cœur. Quatre brise ce nouveau silence :

« Bah, ne vous inquiétez pas, les vrais jumeaux aussi sont liés, ils ressentent d'une certaine façon ce que ressent l'autre...

- Quatre a raison... lance Trowa. Il ne faut pas vous en faire.

- Tu as peut-être raison... murmure Shi. Je... J'ai eu peur... C'est tout... »

J'espère que nous ne nous trompons pas...

FIN POV

L'Américain sortit en disant aller faire des courses, plusieurs quarts d'heure passèrent, Heero commença a tourner en rond comme un fauve en cage :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait... ? »

Tout à coup, Shi inspira bruyamment et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, il tomba lourdement au sol, tous se précipitèrent vers lui :

« Shi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

- Duo ! s'exclama l'assassin a bout de souffle. Il a besoin d'aide ! »

**--- A SUIVRE :**

Duo : T'es pas fatigué ?!

Sahad : Non, cette idée m'est venue après avoir regardé ''Smallville'', l'épisode où Lana est liée mentalement à un type et a des visions... C'est un peu pareil sauf que c'est seulement de l'instinct cette fois, sinon ça serait trop rapide et pas drôle !

Duo : Mais je viens à peine de rentrer !

Sahad : Est-ce une raison ?

Shi : Tu ne pourrais pas t'en prendre un peu aux autres ?

Wufei : Ta gueule !

Sahad : T'inquiète, ça va venir ! --

Heero : Argh... Et c'est quoi qui ce passe alors ?

Sahad : Ben... En fait j'en sais rien !

BADAM, tout le monde se casse la figure parterre

Sahad : alors s'il y en a qui ont des idées, reviews s'il vous plaît, j'essairais de satisfaire tout le monde ! ' Merci ! Buhbye ! !


	16. Aveugles

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 16 :**

Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain et dans un monde en ruine, il est hanté par son passé. Mais il ne peut pas fuir, il doit lutter pour aller à la rencontre de son destin... (je ne suis plus très sûre de cette partie)

« Shi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

- Duo ! s'exclama l'assassin a bout de souffle. Il a besoin d'aide ! »

Ces paroles glacèrent le sang du Soldat Parfait, cela faisait à peine quelques heures que son amour était de retour, il ne voulait pas qu'on le lui arrache une deuxième fois ! Il attrapa un pistolet, une mitraillette et deux uzi avec les munitions qui étaient avec, Trowa posa une main sur son épaule :

« Laisse-nous t'accompagner ! Nous serons plus efficaces à plusieurs.

- Non... répondit le brun. Bien que la base soit détruite, Oz ne l'est pas, c'est pourquoi je tiens à ce que vous restiez ici... Cette mission n'est qu'un caprice de ma part, je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez attraper, j'irais le récupérer seul.

- Môssieur joue les héros, mais je te rappelle qu'il s'agit tout de même le mon autre moi, ma moitié ; il est donc hors de question que tu y ailles sans moi ! lança Shi en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtain foncé et secouant les deux mèches argentées devant son visage, il sourit. De plus, tu sais que si me l'interdit, j'irais à l'encontre de ta volonté.

- Trowa à raison... lâcha Wufei à son tour. Sur ce coup-là, mieux vaut être nombreux. »

Les yeux cobalt passèrent d'une tête à l'autre, ses frères d'armes lui faisaient face et aucun ne semblait vouloir laisser tomber, il demeura quelques secondes ainsi avant de leur faire un signe de tête. Les trois garçons prirent les armes qui étaient à leur disposition dans l'appartement de Quatre, le soldat aux yeux verts se tourna vers lui :

« Quatre, avec tous les ordinateurs que tu possèdes, peux-tu nous aider ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama le blondinet, content qu'on lui demande de l'aide.

- Ok, on garde contact grâce aux micros, alors ! »

Les soldats sortirent de l'appartement et se précipitèrent dans la rue, ils marchaient en suivant l'assassin qui semblait savoir parfaitement où il allait, cependant, il s'arrêta au milieu d'une rue, silencieux ; les autres s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, Heero demanda :

« Shi ?

- Je cherche... Je ne sais pas, c'est confus... Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin mais je ne peux pas dire précisément où et... Aïe ! »

Le jeune garçon tomba à genoux au sol, se tenant la tête, les autres se précipitèrent, ils l'aidèrent se relever ; reprenant une respiration un peu plus normale, il lança :

« Duo a peur, il doit avoir les yeux bandés, c'est tout ce que je sais...

- Ok, bon, nous allons chercher chacun à notre manière, le premier qui trouve quelque chose appelle les autres, ok ? ordonna le Perfect Soldier.

- Hai ! » répondirent les trois autres d'une même voix.

Les garçons se dispersèrent dans les rues, Heero humait l'air à la recherche de n'importe quel indice, Wufei et Trowa pénétraient dans chaque immeuble ou maison abandonné (comme la plupart dans cette partie de la ville), Shi quant à lui, se servait de sa vue hors normes, cherchant des traces. Le soldat 03 s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, concentrant toute son attention dans son ouïe, il reconnaissait chaque bruit : un papier volant au vent, une feuille glissant sur le bitume, un oiseau de nuit, une pierre qui roule... Une pierre qui roule ?! Il se retourna vivement mais à sa plus grande surprise, il ne fut pas assez rapide et reçu un coup dans la tempe, ce qui le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le bruit dans les micros alerta les autres soldats, Shi, ne voulant pas prendre de risque inutile, se mit à courir sur les murs comme si ceux-ci étaient le sol, il n'avait aucune difficulté ; Heero rapplique se cachant derrière des murs ou autres, Wufei aussi : c'était leur entraînement d'autrefois qui ressurgissait. Arrivant sur les lieux, ils ne virent rien, le Chinois s'approcha et trouva du sang au sol, il y passa son pouce et le porta à sa bouche :

« Aucun doute, c'est bien celui de Trowa.

- Mais où est-il... ? souffla le Japonais.

- Il s'est fait avoir, mais son agresseur est stupide... » ricana l'assassin.

Sur le sol, il pouvait voir ci et là des gouttelettes de sang, probablement celui de leur compagnon, les trois garçons se regardèrent, un même sourire. Ils en informèrent Quatre qui avait lui aussi entendu le bruit et s'inquiétait :

« Vos gilets sont munis de mouchards, je pense pouvoir le localiser... Voilà, je l'ai ! Il remonte la rue principale du secteur ! »

Les soldats s'élancèrent à la poursuite de leur agresseur, écoutant bien les indications de leur ami blond qui les guidait à travers les rues, écoutant attentivement les bruits qui les entouraient, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les bruits de pas d'un homme. Cependant, bien qu'extrêmement rapide, ils ne le rattrapèrent pas et le perdirent, Quatre leur affirmait pourtant qu'ils étaient exactement à quelques mètres de lui, mais il s'agissait d'une impasse... Ils cherchèrent s'il pouvait y avoir une quelconque porte dissimulée...

**POV Trowa :**

Uhgn... Où suis-je ? Ah oui, le coup... J'ai un mal de crâne d'enfer ! J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais je ne peux pas, on me les a bandé... Je sens quelque chose contre mon dos, quelque chose qui tremble, je murmure :

« Duo ? C'est toi ?

- Trowa ? la forme ne tremble plus et se tourne vers moi, je sens une main sur mon visage. C'est bien toi, Trowa ?

- Oui, c'est moi ! Détache-moi, veux-tu... »

Je sens que ses mains sont hésitantes, elles descendent le long de mon visage et de mes bras... Elles sont hasardeuses et tâtent mes mains en cherchant les cordes... Mais...

« Duo ? On est dans le noir ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais je ne vois pas... répond-t-il, je ne comprend pas très bien.

- Si tu ne peux pas voir c'est qu'on est dans le noir... je murmure. Quoique j'entend les lampes grésiller...

- C'est bon, tu es détaché... »

Je me masse les poignets et porte les mains à mon visage pour enlever mon bandeau... Mais... Je n'ai pas de bandeau ! Et mes yeux sont bien ouverts ! Mais... Alors pourquoi je ne me vois pas ?! Même pas un petit peu ?! Je demande à Duo de ne pas bouger et je passe ma main sur son visage, lui aussi à les yeux grands ouverts ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! J'entend des pas... Des pas précipités et des voix familières ! Je crie :

« Heero ! Shi ! Wufei ! »

La porte s'ouvre, je souris, ils sont à bout de souffle visiblement... Ils s'approchent de nous et rient :

« On a bien galéré pour vous retrouver ! Heureusement, comme tu étais blessé, il y avait du sang et sa s'engouffrait sous un mur, alors plutôt que de chercher la poignée, Heero a tout démoli à coup de mitraillette et on a trouvé un passage secret ! claironne Shi.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais allume la lumière, ça serait bien... »

Il y a un gros silence... Je reste quelques secondes à attendre mais rien... Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?! Je lance :

« Alors ?!

- Mais Trowa... murmure Shi. La lumière est allumée... »

** FIN POV **

Le Français resta interdit quelques minutes comme le jeune Américain, le Perfect Soldier qui serrait le natté dans ses bras s'écarta un peu et passa sa main devant les yeux de son compagnon, aucune réaction...

« On décampe ! lâcha le Chinois. On va voir si Sally peut nous aider ! Ici, on n'est pas en sécurité ! »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et prirent les deux garçons sur leur dos, ils ressortirent rapidement de l'endroit et retournèrent chez Quatre, là, la doctoresse vint les rejoindre, elle examina Trowa puis Duo et resta un moment silencieuse ; n'y tenant plus, le Perfect Soldier demanda :

« Alors ?

- Je peux vous parler à part ? murmura la jeune femme.

- Non ! coupa le soldat 03. Dites-nous ce qui ne va pas !

- Eh bien... Je... vous n'êtes pas blessés mais les pupilles de vos yeux ont disparues... Vous... Vous êtes aveugles... Mais je ne comprend pas, il n'y a aucune trace de tentative chirurgicale ou autre, c'est tout simplement rationnellement inexplicable. »

L'étreinte de Duo sur son compagnon se resserra un peu à ces paroles, le soldat 01 le prit dans ses bras à son tour, Quatre fit de même avec Trowa, ayant peine à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est à ce moment précis que les voix de Shi et de Wufei les appelèrent ; guidant leurs amis, ils se rendirent dans la salle des ordinateurs :

« Nous avons réussi à nous infiltrer dans les archives de Oz, et écoutez ça, je cite : '' GT112, autrement appelée Noin, une fille à l'apparence ordinaire, sujet démuni de sentiment, elle se nourrit de la vue des victimes, les pupilles de celles-ci disparaissent, rendant leur propriétaire aveugle''... Je pense qu'elle correspond bien à notre agresseur... lâcha Shi.

- Je pense qu'on n'a pas d'autre explication... soupira Wufei.

- Et tu sais où la trouver ? demanda Heero.

- D'après sa fiche, elle vit dans les lieux obscurs, mais si elle continue à se nourrir de la vue de ses victimes, elle finira par être immunisée à la lumière solaire... répondit l'assassin.

- Et merde ! Y a pas une photo ? lança Quatre.

- Si, heureusement... »

Le châtain double-cliqua sur le nom de la créature, une photo leur apparue : il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, elle avait des cheveux bleu-nuit et seuls ses yeux trahissait sa nature de ''monstre'', ils étaient jaunes tel un chat, mais dans son cas, les pupilles étaient à l'horizontale.

« Je ne connais qu'un endroit en ville qui soit toujours obscur et ce à n'importe qu'elle heure... murmura Shi. Les bas-fonds...

--- A SUIVRE :

Duo : J'vais te tueeeeeeeerrrrrrr !

Sahad: Yamete !

Heero : Tu l'as bien cherché...

Sahad : Je ne voulais pas finir si tôt ! Ça ne serait pas drôle !

Duo : Drôle ?! Alors rendre Trowa et moi aveugles ça t'amuse ?!

Sahad : Ça met un peu de piment... Bon à plus ! Si je suis encore en vie !


	17. Les bas fonds

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 17 :**

Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain et dans un monde en ruine, il est hanté par son passé. Mais il ne peut pas fuir, il doit lutter pour aller à la rencontre de son destin... (je ne suis plus très sûre de cette partie)

Les bas-fonds, c'était une supposition comme une autre, cependant, ce mot donne des frissons à l'assemblée, Quatre murmura :

« Il y a des kilomètres d'égouts sous la ville...

- On va quand même essayer ! s'exclama l'assassin.

- Mais, Shi... »

Les yeux du génétiquement modifié le fixèrent, le jeune garçon avait l'air plus déterminé que jamais et cela, le jeune Arabe le comprit parfaitement :

« Tu as raison... ! Mais je ne vous serais pas d'une grande utilité dans les égouts, je serais même plutôt un boulet...

- Tu vas rester ici... lança Wufei. D'après ton arsenal, j'ai compris que tu devais disposer d'émetteurs appelés communément ''spies'', si tu es ici avec tes ordis, tu nous sera d'une aide précieuse. Duo, Trowa et Sally resteront avec toi.

- Pas question ! s'écria le soldat 03.

- Mais, Trowa ! s'écria le Chinois.

- Je suis un soldat ! J'ai appris à combattre en aveugle ! rajouta le Français. Ce n'est pas le fait de ne rien voir qui va m'arrêter ! Et je n'ai plus rien à perdre vu que je suis aveugle !

- Et la vie, tu y a pensé ! s'emporta Shi. Pense à Quatre ! Que deviendra-t-il si tu venais à mourir !?

- Je ne peux pas vivre toute ma vie ainsi... Je vais placer un émetteur sur moi, comme ça, vous saurez tout le temps où je suis... »

Le soldat aveugle ne détournait pas la tête, faisant face à ses frères d'armes, ceux-ci étaient réticents à l'idée de le mettre en danger inutilement, ce fut la doctoresse qui leur força la main en affirmant qu'elle viendrait aussi, en cas d'éventuels blessés ce qui fit hautement protester les garçons :

« On ne peut pas t'emmener ! s'écria Wufei.

- Oh, et pourquoi donc ? sourit la jeune femme.

- Parce que c'est trop dangereux ! s'exclama l'asiatique.

- Je fais ce que bon me semble et personne ne viendra m'imposer de barrière quant à mon rythme de vie, compris, Wufei ? grogna Sally.

- Mais je... ! Heero, dis quelque chose ! hurla le Chinois.

- Une personne de plus n'est peut-être pas plus mal... murmura ce dernier. C'est d'accord !

- Quoi ?! »

Les autres avaient crié en cœur, mais le visage du Perfect Soldier ne laissait place à aucune protestation et il en fut décidé ainsi ; les préparatifs commencèrent : Trowa se munissait d'une dague, de deux grenades et d'un uzi avec ses munitions, il s'habillait comme les autres en noir ; Wufei prit des lunettes infrarouges, une M-16 et ses munitions, des fumigènes et deux torches de balisage 1 ; Heero, lui, prit quatre uzis avec leurs munitions, une grenade, un pistolet et ainsi que des torches ; quant à Shi, il se munit de couteaux, dagues, un multifonction et des torches. Une fois bien armés, ils s'occupèrent de l'équipement de leur partenaires féminine, à savoir un pistolet et un sac de premiers secours ; ils étaient prêts à partir, Quatre leur fit mille recommandations, comme à son habitude, et alla embrasser son amant n lui souhaitant bon courage.

**POV Heero**

Je vérifie que toutes nos radios marchent, ce seraient bête que ce ne soit pas le cas, et place dans les petites poches de ma combinaison des mouchards... Je n'en ai que trois mais ça devrait aller, je devrais pouvoir en placer au moins un sur cette Noin...J'entend une voix m'appeler, je me retourne et découvre Duo avançant à tatons dans le couloirs. Je me précipite vers lui et le prend dans mes bras, le pauvre... Il n'est pas du tout habitué à ça... J'ai mal pour lui... Je le serre tendrement contre moi...

« Tu ne mourras pas, hein ? sa voix est faible.

- Non, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Duo... Je te promet de revenir sain et sauf pour te redonner ta vue.

- Heero...

- Oui ?

- Embrasse-moi... S'il te plaît... »

Je m'exécute, l'embrassant doucement... Car au fond de moi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir cette promesse de revenir sain et sauf... Je l'ai dit pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas mais...Je resserre un peu mon étreinte, c'est si bon de le sentir contre moi... Ça me rassure... Je lui dis une dernière fois que je reviendrais et sors avec les autres, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard ; nous sommes dans la rue, nous courons vers le secteur où nos amis avaient été enlevés. J'avais peur que ce soit dur pour Trowa mais il nous suit sans aucune difficulté, je reconnais bien là le soldat à l'ouïe infaillible. Ça aussi ça me rassure un peu...

Arrivés dans le secteur, je cherche une trappe d'égouts, ce n'est pas dur à trouver, j'en soulève une et nous nous y glissons chacun notre tour.

« Urgh ! C'est infecte ! grogne Wufei en se bouchant le nez.

- Et tu t'attendais à ce que ça sente quoi ? La rose ? ironise Shi.

- C'est pas le moment ! je chuchote. Elle peut être n'importe où ! »

Je laisse mes yeux s'habituer au noir, contrairement à Wufei, je n'ai pas besoin de lunette infrarouge grâce à ma vue... Mais je sais que si nous devions nous diriger à tatons, c'est lui qui s'en sortirait le mieux... Je m'avance dans la galerie, suivi de près par les autres ; je soupire en constatant que Quatre avait raison : nous n'avons pas fait 100 mètres qu'il y a déjà une bifurcation...

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? me lance Shi, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas reçu un entraînement de soldat, lui, il s'en remet donc à moi.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi... Sally, Trowa et Wufei, vous prenez le couloirs de gauche... je lâche.

- Bien reçu. »

Nous nous séparons donc et continuons notre chemin... Je n'ai pas une aussi bonne ouïe que Trowa mais je sens bien que Shi n'est pas super rassuré... Je m'arrête et me retourne :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il.

- Calme-toi.

- Hein ? il ne comprend pas visiblement, ou alors je le vexe.

- Si tu hésites, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, tu risques de mourir...

- Oh, sympa ! Je m'en souviendrais... »

Il le prend en ironisant mais il est bien conscient que si je l'ai entendu, elle l'entendra aussi... C'est un assassin hors-pair, je ne le nie pas, mais les animaux perçoivent facilement la peur, d'ailleurs il faut que je me calme un peu plus encore, je ne dois pas me permettre le moindre doute... Trop de choses sont en jeu... Je continue ma progression dans le couloir, bientôt, il se sépare à nouveau en plusieurs galeries, un vrai dédale...

« Je prend le troisième à droite, prend le premier à gauche... je chuchote dans mon micro.

- Heero... c'est un murmure à peine audible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pardonne-moi mais... il est très hésitant, sa voix tremble.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je répète, un peu inquiet.

- Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais j'ai peur... »

Je me retourne et fais face à lui, je vois bien la peur dans ses yeux... Il n'est pas entraîné à de telle chose, même si les missions risquées l'excite, il est parfaitement lucide... Je le vois qui baisse les yeux, il a honte de m'avouer un truc pareil, je lève la main et la porte à sa joue, la caressant doucement :

« Je comprend... Moi aussi, j'ai peur... Même si je m'efforce à ne pas le montrer... Chacun a ses limites... Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte...

- Heero... sa voix tremble un peu, il se jette dans mes bras. Pardonne-moi, je suis si pitoyable... !

- Shi... je le serre dans mes bras. C'est normal d'avoir peur, ça prouve que tu vis... Bon, j'ai une solution : on reste ensemble, ok ? »

Il se relève un peu et hoche la tête, je sens bien qu'il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais ça, c'est pareil pour tout le monde...Je m'assure qu'il se sent un peu mieux, il répond que oui ; nous allons donc tous les deux dans l'un de ses boyaux... J'ai tous mes sens en alerte, c'est épuisant d'avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau, mais je dois y arriver, pour Duo...

**POV Shi**

Argh ! Je me sens nul d'avoir si peur... On dirait un lièvre effrayé ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si peur ? J'ai déjà connu pire situation par le passé... Je suis un assassin, j'ai beaucoup tué, alors pourquoi ? Je suis Heero dans les couloirs sombres, de ce côtés là, c'est bien, je peux me passer de ces stupides lunettes avec ma vue, mais en même temps, il fait si sombre que je ne suis pas pleinement rassuré... En plus cette odeur nauséabonde est déconcertante, il faut pas mal d'efforts pour bien se concentrer... Un frottement ! Je m'arrête net et tend l'oreille, Heero se retourne et me regarde, je lui fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit... Cette fois c'est un bruit bien distinct que j'entend, lui aussi l'a entendu. Ça se rapproche, Heero s'engouffre dans un tunnel voisin alors que moi je vais me placer au plafond, à 4mètres du sol, dans un boyau qui va vers la surface.

C'est pas vrai, je sens que mes mains tremblent et mon cœur danse de la techno ! J'essaye de me tranquilliser mais ce n'est pas facile avec ce bruit qui s'approche... Je reste à mon poste d'observation, je scrute les différentes galeries tour à tour, m'attendant à voir surgir à chaque instant cette femme... Le bruit s'intensifie encore et puis... Plus rien... ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! J'ai beau plisser les yeux, rien ne se terre dans l'ombre...

« Tombé dans le piège... »

Cette voix venait de derrière moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner, un coup de pied me broie le dos et m'envoie dans l'eau à quelques mètres plus bas, mais je n'ai même pas le temps de dire ''beurk'' que force puissante m'empêche de remonter à la surface !

** FIN POV**

Le jeune garçon se débattait encore et encore sous cette poigne d'une force incroyable, le Perfect Soldier n'attendit pas et envoya une rafale de balle dans sa direction, la jeune femme esquiva les balles, délaissant sa proie qui revint à la surface, reprenant une grande bouffée d'air. Elle dévisagea le brun qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors, le soldat ne perdit pas une seconde et envoya une deuxième rafale de balles avec ses uzis, la dénommée Noin les évita elles aussi, s'engouffrant dans un des couloirs. Heero se précipita vers son ami :

« Ça va ?

- Oui... J'ai pas bu la tasse... Heureusement ! grimaça ce dernier, un air de dégoût.

- Bon, dépêche-toi, il ne faut pas la perdre ! »

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent dans le boyau, prévenant leurs amis par radio, les bruits de pas s'éloignait toujours un peu plus, les forçant à adopter un train infernal, après quelques minutes de course-poursuite sans succès, ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle. L'assassin pestait ferme : comment pouvait-on être aussi rapide et aussi endurant à la fois ? Mais ils connaissaient tous deux la réponse : cette femme connaissait les bas-fonds comme sa poche et elle les menait par le bout du nez, chose que le brun haïssait, être tourné en bourrique. Leurs yeux scrutaient l'obscurité sans rien discerné, elle avait disparu, ce qui fit râler le Japonais de plus belle ; ce dernier tenta de retrouver une quelconque trace du passage de celle qu'il traquait. Cependant, les rares traces n'étaient pas suffisante pour la retrouver...

« C'est pas vrai ! grogna l'asiatique.

- Heero... murmura l'Américain. Si nous n'allons pas à elle, elle viendra à nous...

- Hein ? s'étonna le brun.

- Nous sommes une réserve de ''nourriture'' pour elle, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle nous délaisse... »

Heero fixa Shi en avalant sa salive...

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : Sans commentaire, trop crevé à cause de Deki ! lol !

1 pour ceux qui ignorent de quoi je veux parler, car j'ai effectivement oublier le nom de ces trucs et je ne suis pas sûre de celui-ci, c'est des bâtons d'environ 40cm qui, quand on les frappe ou les craque, balancent des étincelles et peuvent avoir quelque utilité : lampe, marquer son chemin...


	18. Noin

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 18 :**

Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain et dans un monde en ruine, il est hanté par son passé. Mais il ne peut pas fuir, il doit lutter pour aller à la rencontre de son destin... (je ne suis plus très sûre de cette partie)

« Nous sommes une réserve de ''nourriture'' pour elle, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle nous délaisse... »

Heero fixa Shi en avalant sa salive : l'assassin avait raison ; mais la question était : qui servirait d'appât ? Et cette créature se laisserait-elle si facilement berner ? Le Japonais acquiesça d'un signe de tête, rapprochant le micro de sa bouche, il souffle à Quatre de leur donner les indications nécessaires pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous :

« Shi a un plan, Quatre... Mais pour ça, on a besoin de l'aide des autres, essaye de nous réunir vu que les ''spies'' te permettent de nous détecter...

/Bien reçu./ répondit le blond. /Vous n'êtes pas si éloignés les uns des autres, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal.../

Les deux soldats se regardèrent, attendant les instructions et demeurant aux aguets ; le moindre faux-pas pourrait leur être fatal. L'attente se faisait longue :

« Alors ?

/Deux secondes ! Je cherche Wufei !/ s'exclama l'Arabe dont la voix sonnait très inquiète.

- Tu ne le trouves pas ? se retint de crier Heero.

/Si ! Il est à un ou deux kilomètres de vous !/

Les deux garçons poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et, d'après les indications de Quatre, ils couraient dans le dédale de galeries, s'attendant à voir surgir à chaque instant leur compagnons de missions. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, la course était régulière, cependant ils ne pouvaient nier qu'ils s'inquiétaient, ne sachant si cette Noin les suivait ou non. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de grand boyau où ils aperçurent Trowa et Sally :

« Yoh ! lança la doctoresse. Contente de voir que vous êtes entiers !

- Wufei n'est pas avec vous ? demanda aussitôt Shi.

- Non... répondit-elle en secouant négativement la tête.

- Je suis là... »

La voix du Chinois s'était élevée derrière eux, ils se retournèrent vivement et sourire à la vue de leur camarade, il se tenait dans l'ombre à quelques mètres, s'appuyant sur le côté du boyau ; l'assassin soupira :

« On a eu peur pour toi ! Heureusement que tu n'as rien !

- ... l'asiatique demeura silencieux à cette remarque.

- Wufei ? s'inquiéta le Perfect Soldier.

- Désolé de vous décevoir... il s'avança, leur dévoilant la triste vérité.

- Wufei... Tu es aveugle... souffla Shi en passant doucement sa main devant les yeux de son ami.

- Désolé... murmura le soldat 05.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute... répondit le Japonais. Mais on va avoir besoin de toi quand même... »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : le jeune soldat 01 leur dévoila le plan que lui et l'assassin avait mis au point pendant leur course dans les tunnels ; les autres écoutaient attentivement, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête de temps à autres. Wufei se leva et se dirigea en compagnie de Sally vers un boyau pendant que les deux autres se séparèrent dans trois boyaux différents, ils pouvaient suivre la progression de leurs ami dans la galerie tout en restant cachés...

**POV Shi**

Je peux voir Sally et Wufei avancer, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre... Je sens une horrible pression sur ma nuque... Je suis stressé et je dois bien avouer que j'ai peur... Je normalise ma respiration, la rendant inaudible, ce qui calme mes battements de cœur. J'avance toujours, suivant Wufei et Sally ; rien ne nous dit que l'autre va se montrer mais j'espère que oui... Enfin... ''Espère'' est un bien grand mot ! Mais je dois le faire... Pour les autres... ! J'attend, tendant l'oreille et scrutant les alentours, mais elle n'apparaît pas ! Un frottement me fait sursauter et je me retourne vivement, couteau en main ! ... Rien... Sûrement un rat, sale bête ! Je me retourne et avant que j'ai pu comprendre quoique ce soit, je me ramasse une grosse baffe dans la figure qui m'envoie valser dans le mur !

**FIN POV**

Heurtant les parois de sa galerie, l'assassin laissa échapper un grognement de douleur qui alerta les autres :

/Shi !/ s'exclama Trowa.

Le jeune châtain se releva, un peu sonné, une main empoigna son haut, le forçant à lever la tête, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme : cette couleur or n'était pas des plus rassurantes et l'assassin eut le réflexe de fermer les siens. Un grondement se fit entendre et une main se porta à son visage, tentant de le forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

/Shi ! Tiens bon ! On arrive !/ s'écria Heero.

L'interpellé serrait les dents, de forçant à fermer les yeux, sa main se porta instinctivement à sa taille où se trouvait une sacoche, sa main attrapa quelque chose : le multifonction ! S'accrochant à ce qu'il pensait être sa dernière chance, l'assassin le porta devant lui : un hurlement de douleur s'éleva ; Shi rouvrit les yeux et découvrit la femme, portant ses mains à son visage, le multifonction avait atteint son oeil, il l'avait crevé !

« Shi ! les autres débouchèrent dans la galerie.

- Elle est blessée ! s'exclama le jeune garçon.

- Eh... les soldats 03 et 05 portèrent la main à leur visage. Mon oeil droit, il peut voir... !

- On y va ! »

Heero attrapa la créature, arrachant le multifonction de l'orbite où il était planté et arrachant par la même occasion un hurlement de douleur à la jeune femme ; celle-ci retomba lourdement au sol et elle gémit :

« Arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît !

- Je dois rendre la vue à mes amis ! pesta le Japonais. Tu n'as pas eu pitié d'eux, pourquoi en aurais-je pour toi ?!

- Je la leur rendrais ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie !

- Tu peux la leur rendre ?! s'exclama Shi. Alors fais-le !

- Je... Si je fais ça... la jeune femme hésitait beaucoup. Je vais...

- Noin... le Français s'avança vers elle et murmura. Si tu le fais, je promet que nous te relâcherons, dans le cas contraire, je te tuerais. »

La froideur dont faisait preuve le jeune soldat déconcerta quelques peu la jeune femme qui accepta, passant sa main devant les yeux des deux garçons, ceux-ci retrouvèrent la vue qu'elle leur avait volé. Elle s'assit, le souffle court, et semblant fatiguée :

« Voilà... grimaça-t-elle. Laissez-moi, maintenant !

- Pas si vite ! lança le Perfect Soldier. Tu as aussi volé la vue de Duo, tu dois la lui rendre.

- Qui est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un natté, tu l'as eu en même temps que moi... expliqua Trowa.

- Je vois... Soit. »

A leur plus grande surprise, ils avaient complètement perdu la notion du temps et la nuit était déjà tombée ; la jeune femme les suivi jusqu'à l'appartement de Quatre, celui-ci la laissa entrer et l'emmena auprès de Duo. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé la vue, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se jeter dans les bras de son amour qui le serra tendrement contre lui :

« Je t'avais dis que je reviendrais... sourit le brun.

- J'avais si peur pour toi... ! gémit l'Américain.

- Merci pour nous ! ironisa Shi.

- Bon, c'est fait... les coupa Noin. J'y vais maintenant.

- Mademoiselle Noin... lâcha Quatre. Merci... »

Ses yeux or s'agrandirent puis s'emplirent de tendresse, elle hocha la tête et s'en alla sous le regard du groupe, elle leur adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître ; Wufei murmura :

« Dis, Trowa... tu l'aurais vraiment tuée ?

- Non... répondit l'intéressé. Même si elle est différente, c'est notre sœur...

- Oui... acquiesça Heero.

- Bon, sur ce... Au pieu ! » ricana Shi.

Il était vrai que la fatigue les accablait, ils allèrent donc tous dans leur chambre respectives : Duo et Heero dans une, Trowa et Quatre dans une autre, Wufei dût partager la sienne avec Sally et Shi alla dormir sur le canapé...

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : Grâce à une bonne note, ma punition a été levée pour aujourd'hui ! Donc je m'empresse de mettre un nouveau chapitre en espérant que ça vous plaira !

Shi : Pourquoi j'ai le canapé ?!

Sahad : N'y a plus de place ailleurs...

Heero : Toi, t'as quelque chose derrière la tête...

Sahad : Bingo ! -O

G-boys : Ayayaïe...!

Sahad: A plus!!! 


	19. Seuls

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 19 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain et dans un monde en ruine, il est hanté par son passé. Mais il ne peut pas fuir, il doit lutter pour aller à la rencontre de son destin... (je ne suis plus très sûre de cette partie)_

Les deux lacs mi-cobalt mi-améthyste s'ouvrirent, le soleil les baignant dans une mer de lumière ; l'assassin se leva, il était apparemment le premier debout...

** POV Shi **

On dirait que les autres dorment encore... Je me lève et vais jusqu'à la baie vitrée où je m'appuie, regardant au loin... Comme c'est étrange, je sais que tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier est la pure vérité et pourtant... J'ai la sensation que c'était un rêve... Comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé autre part que dans mon esprit durant la nuit... Je soupire : tout cela m'embrouille ! Je me laisse retomber lourdement sur le canapé, ma main protégeant mes yeux du soleil matinal. Cette douce chaleur est délicieuse... Je pourrais rester des heures comme ça si ce n'était mon ventre qui se met à hurler à tue-tête... --'

Je me lève et me dirige jusqu'à la cuisine, la bouffe ne manque pas... Je me prend un bol de céréales et vais sur le balcon pour admirer encore un peu la beauté du matin. L'air est frais, c'est trop bon... Huh ? Mes yeux se posent sur une voiture en bas, je sens un frisson d'horreur me parcourir l'échine : je n'en ai jamais vu de semblables et pourtant j'en ai une incroyable peur ! Je reste quelques instant à observer cette voiture, un homme, au volant, semble parler par radio, mais je suis trop loin pour entendre... ! Allons, Shi, c'est le moment de te rappeler comment on fait pour lire sur les lèvres !

« Oui... Oui, c'est dans cet immeuble... Oui... Les GW5 y sont... Oui, j'attend les renforts... Cette fois nous ne les laisseront pas filer, pour le bien du monde et celui de Oz, terminé. »

Merde ! Je laisse tomber mon bol de céréale sur le balcon, mais je ne prend pas la peine de le ramasser, c'est trop tard ! Je pense aller réveiller mes amis mais j'ai une autre idée, je vais dans le couloir et déclenche l'alarme à incendie ; puis je re-rentre dans l'appartement. Les autres ne sont pas long à se lever et à être prêt, Heero arrive en courant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai pas senti de feu !

- C'est moi qui ai déclenché l'alarme ! je répond aussitôt. Des soldats d'Oz vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre ! Faut se dépêcher si on veut pouvoir se servir de cette diversion ! »

On ne prend que le strict nécessaire : inutile de perdre plus de temps à nous encombrer de choses sans importance. Nous nous élançons vers le toit alors que les autres habitants de l'immeuble vont vers les rez-de-chaussée (réaction normale), nous courons aussi vite que possible, il n'y a que quatre étage qui nous séparent du toit et pourtant j'ai l'impression que les marches n'en finissent pas ! La porte nous apparaît enfin ! Arrivés sur le toit, Heero prend Duo sur son dos, Trowa s'occupe de Quatre et Wufei de Sally, nous n'avons aucun mal à sauter de toit en toit, un vrai jeu d'enfant ; mais il faut faire vite et c'est là le plus dur de la tâche... ! J'ai perdu le compte de toit que nous avons passés mais le dernier est plus loin que les autres, l'écart plus grand, mais je m'en rend compte trop tard : mon pied arrive sur le bord, ma cheville émet un craquement sinistre alors qu'un douleur fulgurante me monte le long de la jambe, mes mains essayent de trouver une quelconque prise mais... Je perd l'équilibre ! Je bascule en arrière ! C'est pas vrai ! Je vais pas finir comme ça quand même ?!

Une main attrape mon poignet, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je m'aperçoit que c'est Wufei qui m'a retenu, il a lâché Sally pour pouvoir m'attraper plus facilement, mais c'était limite !

« Tiens bon, je vais te tirer de là ! lance-t-il.

- Ok ! »

S'appuyant sur son autre bras, il essaye de me remonter, je me concentre afin d'utiliser ma technique d'assassinat dite pattes d'araignée : mais ma cheville est trop douloureuse, je n'y arrive pas ! Merde ! Je ne peux compter que sur Wufei pour cette fois ! Il ordonne aux autre de partir, nous les rejoindrons plus tard qu'il dit... Mouais, j'en suis pas totalement persuadé, moi ! Il finit tout de même par réussir à me hisser, je m'assoie sur le toit, poussant un soupir de soulagement :

« Ouf, merci !

- Y a pas de quoi... répond-t-il simplement. Tu as mal calculé ton coup...

- Mouais... j'avoue. J'étais tellement préoccupé par l'idée d'aller vite et celle que les gars d'Oz nous poursuivaient peut-être que je n'ai pas fait suffisamment attention. Quel imbécile je fais !

- Non, pas spécialement... réplique-t-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas fait cette erreur, toi ! je râle.

- Tu n'as pas suivi d'entraînement dans un base d'Oz dès ton plus jeune âge... rétorque-t-il. Allons-y. »

Il se lève, je m'apprête à le suivre lorsque ma cheville part en vrille, m'arrachant un cri de douleur et me clouant au sol sur les fesses ! Instinctivement, je porte mes mains à ma cheville, mais j'évite de justesse de la toucher : j'ai trop mal !

« Et merde ! je m'exclame.

- Laisse voir... »

Il s'approche de ma jambe, soulève le bas de mon pantalon et tâte ma cheville du bout des doigts : je peste de plus belle ! Il m'annonce qu'elle est fracturée, quelle chance (ironie qui tue) ! Il propose de me faire une attelle, mais lorsque je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois rien qui pourrais servir... Mais j'avais oublié que notre Super Chinois a plus d'un tour dans son sac et il m'en confectionne une avec deux flingues et du fil trèèès solide ! Quelle imagination ! En espérant que je ne me tire pas moi-même une balle dans le pied sans faire exprès ! J'essaye de me lever, ce que j'arrive à faire sans trop de problèmes mais le problème reste le même : je n'irais pas très loin à cloche-pied... Wufei soupire devant ma stupidité, qu'il est aimable (re ironie de la mort, c'est le cas de le dire) ! Il me prend sur son dos et reprend sa course, une question me brûle quand même les lèvres :

« Et tu sais où sont partis les autres ?

- Pas du tout.

- Heu... Tu sais comment les retrouver ? je me hasarde.

- Non.

- Génial... »

Il me trimbale donc sur son dos jusqu'à un immeuble du secteur 4, un immeuble délabré, mais je ne vais pas demander un palace (quoique), nous passons par une fenêtre et nous retrouvons dans un appartement abandonné depuis, semblerait-il, longtemps...

« On va rester ici quelques temps, et on essayeras de retrouver les autres ensuite... commence Wufei.

- Mais comment va-t-on les retrouver ? je lance.

- Heero et Duo sont coursiers, et moi je suis barman ; l'un de ces deux endroits devra être le point de rendez-vous. Je pense que Heero aura la même idée... répond-t-il.

- Tu sembles bien le connaître... je lâche, admiratif.

- Il est comme mon frère... réplique-t-il.

- Oh... »

Ça me fait repenser à tout ça... Tout ce que j'ai fait à Duo lors de ma folie meurtrière... Dans l'Eglise Maxwell... La tragédie de l'Eglise Maxwell... J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne m'en veut pas... J'ai décimé sa seule famille... Je ramène ma jambe valide contre moi, appuyant mon dos contre un mur : j'ai besoin de rester assis... De réfléchir à tout ça... Tout me revient comme une sorte de film... Toutes ces images...

« Shinigami ? »

Je lève les yeux en entendant mon nom, les yeux ébène de Wufei me dévisagent avec inquiétude, il se rapproche de moi et se met à genoux, sa main se porte à ma joue :

« Tu pleures... Pourquoi ?

- Wufei... ! là, je craque, je me blottit contre son torse et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps.

- Shi... ? répète-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je m'en veux... ! Tellement ! J'ai tué sans sourciller des tas d'innocents ! ce sont presque des cris hystériques qui sortent de ma gorge. Et pourtant personne ne me dit rien ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi Duo ne me déteste-t-il pas ?! Pourquoi ne me reproche-t-il rien ?! Pourquoi vous ne me reprochez rien ?!

- Shi... ses bras se resserrent sur moi. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je n'ai même pas de nom ! A l'origine, je n'en ai pas ! je continue. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un être tuant pour la seule vue du sang ! J'ai tué des personnes qui ne m'avaient rien fait, des enfants qui, à l'époque, avaient mon âge !!! J'ai tué ceux qui s'étaient occupé de Duo et par conséquent de moi !

- Shi ! il me secoue violemment ( 1 seule secousse, heureusement) afin que je le regarde. Ecoute-moi... Tu dis ne pas avoir de nom... Alors moi non plus je n'en ai pas... A l'origine mon nom est GW05... Les trois derniers chiffres de mon code barre étant 455... Donc même si tu le penses, même si avant tu ne le savais pas, tu as toujours eu un nom (même si ça n'en était pas vraiment un) GW00, 450... Tu as toujours eu un nom ! Et si Heero t'as baptisé, c'est qu'il a de l'affection pour toi ! Comme nous tous !

- M...Mais... je balbutie.

- Quand à tuer... poursuit-il. Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup tué... Des innocents... Exécutant aveuglément des ordres... Je n'en suis pas fier et ces crimes sont loin de s'effacer... Mais c'est parce qu'on connaît l'horreur du meurtre que l'on peut éprouver de la pitié et épargner, pardonner... »

Je n'ai plus mon mot à dire... J'ai compris... Nous sommes pareils... Je reste comme ça contre son torse, je suis bien... Je me sens en sécurité... Je ferme les yeux, me laissant doucement bercer... Ses bras m'entourent, m'enlacent... Je me sens si bien... Mes bras l'enlacent également, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui... Murmurant un léger ''merci'', je sombre dans le sommeil...

** FIN POV **

Le Chinois veillait sur le jeune endormi, il repoussa l'une des mèches argentées qui tombait sur le visage de Shi sans le réveiller ; il demeura immobile pendant une heure ou deux pendant lesquelles son ami dormait profondément. Il passa ces heures à l'observer, Shi avait eu peur, il n'était pas tranquille et sont esprit était empli de doutes, son visage lui avait semblé être celui d'un enfant tremblant de peur... Wufei soupira, il avait envie de protéger ce garçon au visage d'enfant... Ses yeux croisèrent ceux à demi-réveillé de l'assassin, un sourire gêné naquit sur le visage de ce dernier, il murmura :

« Désolé de t'avoir embêté... J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Deux heures... Le canapé de la nuit dernière ne devait pas être des plus confortables... ricana Wufei.

- Ben... J'allais pas me plaindre ! Vous auriez été capables de m'envoyer dormir dans la baignoire ! »

A cette dernière réplique, le Chinois éclata de rire, suivi de près par Shi qui se laissa gagner par le fou-rire ; lorsqu'il se furent calmés, le soldat 05 reprit la parole :

« Je pense que le meilleur moment pour retrouver les autres seraient d'attendre le soir et d'aller au bar... Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution...

- J'ai une question qui me harcèle... lâcha Shi.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ont-ils su où nous pêcher ? Ils n'avaient aucune possibilité de nous localiser à moins que...

- A moins qu'il y ait une taupe parmis nous... le coupa Wufei.

- Je le crains... Mais qui ? Je ne vois pas qui pourrait le faire ! Nous sommes tous recherchés par Oz, aucun de nous n'y gagnerait quoique ce soit... !

- A moins que cette personne ne soit pas réellement l'une des nôtres. »

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas occupée de cette fanfic, je m'y suis remise en profitant que ma grippe me colle à la maison (je reprend les cours après-demain, jeudi... je vais avoir des tonnes de cours à rattraper TT)... Mais je suis quand même bien crevée alors je ne m'attarde pas... ! -O


	20. Une taupe dans les rangs

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 20 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

« A moins que cette personne ne soit pas réellement l'une des nôtres. »

La remarque du Chinois avait installé un lourd silence entre les deux garçons, c'était simple mais sensé, les yeux mi-cobalt mi-améthyste restèrent un moment plongés dans les deux lacs ébène, puis il reprit la parole, brisant ainsi le silence :

« Mais qui... ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... murmura Wufei, mais il ne savait pas tellement mentir.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas à Quatre ou à Duo ?! souffla l'assassin.

- Non... Je ne pense pas... répondit l'asiatique.

- Ça je le sais... ! ricana le châtain (foncé).

- Ha... Ha... Très drôle... ironisa Wufei. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ça ne peut pas vraiment être eux, ils ont déjà fait leurs preuves...

- Mais qui alors ? demanda Shi en passant une main dans ses mèches argentées.

- ... Je préfère m'en assurer avant d'en parler... trancha le Chinois.

- Bon... Je n'insiste pas... lâcha l'assassin. Il va bientôt être midi... Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose à manger... »

Shinigami tenta de se remettre debout mais il avait oublié sa cheville fracturée et hurla de surprise et de douleur en retombant à la renverse, Wufei se précipita vers lui :

« Laisse ! Je vais y aller ! »

Il calla confortablement le jeune garçon contre le mur et lui murmura de l'attendre, bien qu'il était sûr que celui-ci ne se sauverait pas. Il se leva et sortit rapidement, il alla dans les rues à l'allure des gens ''normaux'' pour ne pas se faire remarquer ; au marché, il acheta quelques trucs avec les maigres économies qu'il avait gardé dans ses poches : un poulet rôti et un saucisson, il ne pouvait pas se permettre plus et c'était suffisant pour tenir un jour ou deux, voir même trois s'il se rationnait un peu. De nature, il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour son ami, il prit donc les provisions et retourna à leur refuge ; là, il retrouva le jeune garçon qui souriait, caressant gentiment un chat noir, cette vue le fit sourire car sur le visage de l'assassin se lisait une joie presque enfantine. Il s'approcha doucement afin de ne pas faire fuir la bête, puis tendit le poulet rôti, qui était encore dans une poche, au jeune garçon qui en prit un peu :

« Mmh ! C'est bon ! Merci beaucoup, je commençais à avoir faim !

- Je m'en doute... sourit l'asiatique. Il va falloir y aller doucement, on ne sait pas combien de jours il faudra tenir comme ça et je n'ai presque plus d'argent...

- D'accord... acquiesça l'assassin, puis il lui tendit le poing fermé. Tiens.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna le Chinois.

- Mon argent... Ne pouvant pas me lever, autant que tu le gardes, ce n'est pas grand chose mais on pourra acheter d'autres trucs... ! »

Les yeux d'ébène s'agrandirent puis il prit l'argent que lui tendait le jeune garçon et approuva d'un signe de tête, ils mangèrent en silence, une cuisse de poulet chacun ainsi qu'une rondelle de saucisson. Ils devaient ainsi tenir jusqu'au soir...

** POV Shi **

Je me demande bien ce que Wufei pense à propos de tout ça... Il reste silencieux, c'est assez gênant, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il a en tête... Il y aurait une taupe parmi nous... Qui ? Nous, qui sortons d'Oz, sommes déjà hors liste ; Duo et Quatre aussi, j'ai une confiance inébranlable en eux... Qui reste-t-il ? Sally ? Serait-elle notre ennemie ? Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre nous aurait vendus... ? J'espère que Noin va bien, elle n'est pas méchante dans le fond, pourvu que Oz ne l'ai pas capturée et torturée pour lui faire avouer où nous étions... ! Je reste un moment à considéré le chat qui ronronne sur mes jambes, il est aussi noir que les cheveux et les yeux de Wufei...

« Oui, c'est comme ça que je vais t'appeler, toi ! je ris.

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demande justement Wufei.

- Comme toi ! je ricane.

- C'est une blague ? grimace-t-il.

- Oui, t'inquiète ! je lance. Lui, ça sera Fei-chan ! »

Il me regarde d'un air dubitatif, bon, ok, c'est pas très recherché mais c'est comme ça que Duo appelle Wufei de temps à autre, j'avais bien aimé le surnom... Je le regarde, il hausse les épaules et ferme les yeux en s'appuyant contre le mur, il est fatigué... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, il est beau comme ça, le visage serein... Le soleil sur son visage lui donne un air féerique... Ma main se lève jusqu'à sa joue mais je m'arrête à deux centimètres : ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il a le sommeil léger et il a l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir... Je soupire et suspend mon geste... Mon esprit vagabonde : Heero et les autres vont-ils bien ? Sûrement... Mais je me demande où ils sont tous... Et si Sally était vraiment cette taupe, seront-ils longtemps en sécurité ? Des tonnes de scénarios différents viennent défiler dans ma tête mais je la secoue violemment afin qu'ils sortent de mon esprit et murmure pour moi-même :

« Ils vont bien, je n'ai pas à m'en faire ! Heero et Trowa sont aussi doués que Wufei, et Wufei est très fort... ! Il est très très fort, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ! C'est manquer de respect envers mes frères... Et pourtant, j'ai peur... »

Je laisse échapper un petit rire en voyant que le chat me scrute, il doit me prendre pour un fou de parler tout seul ! C'est vrai que ça doit être comique à voir :

« Héhé, Fei-chan, tu dois trouver que je suis dingue... ! Tu sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai donner son nom, pour que tu ne meures pas... Parce que lui, il ne mourra pas, il passera la frontière avec les autres ! Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive !

- Merci... »

Je sursaute et me retourne, Wufei n'a pas bougé si ce n'est qu'il a ouvert les yeux et qu'il me regarde... Merde, il m'a entendu... Je reste silencieux, sentant comme une goutte de sueur froide glisser le long de ma tempe... ! J'ai honte ! Je me sens rougir et détourne les yeux... Comment j'ai pu me laisser aller comme ça ?! Je parle beaucoup trop, moi qui étais si silencieux avant ! Le chat me regarde avec un air, c'est marrant, on dirait qu'il sourit ! Vas-y moque-toi de moi, je t'en prie ! Wufei ne bouge pas... Argh ! C'est insupportable ! Pourquoi je suis si gêné que ça ?!

« Shi... lance Wufei. Merci pour ce que tu viens de dire, ça me fais plaisir...

- De rien... je lâche.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? continue-t-il.

- Si tu veux... je murmure.

- Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, d'accord ? il me fixe de ces yeux noirs, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est inquiet.

- Que veux-tu dire ? je demande.

- Tu as dit que tu ferais tout pour que nous passions la frontière... Mais tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je reste interdit... Moi ? Il veut que je vienne avec eux ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Mon cœur bat vite, je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors je me contente d'hausser les épaules, c'est une réponse simple et qui ne risque rien... Mais Wufei se détache un peu du mur, se penchant vers moi :

« Tu ne veux pas venir ? Tu veux rester ici ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais... je commence.

- Tu pensais que tu ne viendrais pas avec nous... ? ça relève plus de la conclusion que de la question.

- ... je secoue positivement la tête.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? C'est absurde ! Tu dois venir ! On ne va pas te laisser là ?! »

Je ne sais pas... Aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, je devrais sauter de joie et pourtant... Je ne sais pas... Comme si je voulais quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi... Je reste silencieux quelques minutes avant de murmurer à nouveau :

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je vienne ?

- Mais... ! Tu es l'un des nôtres ! » réplique-t-il.

''Tu es l'un des nôtres''... C'est pour ça... Parce que je suis comme eux... C'est tout. Je sens comme quelque chose m'oppresser... Serait-ce... De la tristesse ? Ou de la déception ? Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais ressenti ça auparavant, je ne suis que débutant dans ce domaine d'analyse... Fei-chan vient sauter sur mes genoux, je le caresse doucement, ses yeux or se ferment alors qu'il ronronne...

« Shi... ? souffle Wufei.

- Je... Je ne sais pas... je répond. Ça... Me paraît tellement... Bizarre... Je sais pas comment dire... J'ai été habitué à être toujours seul... Me retrouver dans un groupe c'est... Nouveau... »

Je garde les yeux rivés sur le chat... Ces paroles n'ont même pas de sens pour moi... Je parle et c'est tout... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai... Huh ?! Je sursaute, Wufei a passé ses bras autour de mes épaules et pose sa tête contre mon cou... Je reste interdit alors qu'il me lâche d'un bras pour chatouiller le chat noir en souriant...

« Wufei... ?

- Tu sais... Si tu ne viens pas avec nous... Je crois que je vais être très triste... »

J'ouvre de grands yeux et le regarde sans vraiment comprendre, mais je me sens mieux, ça me fait plaisir... Je souris, mais j'arrête lorsque Fei-chan se fait les griffes sur moi :

« Aïeuh !! Non mais ça va pas ?! » je m'exclame alors qu'il me regarde d'un air ''moi ? Mais non, j'ai rien fait !''.

Wufei rit, il a un rire que j'aime entendre... Je me laisse bientôt gagner moi aussi par le fou-rire alors que le chat nous regarde, pensant sûrement qu'on est dingue. La journée s'écoule ainsi sans incident, mais il est temps de retrouver les autres ! Wufei doit aller au bar, je vais l'accompagner... C'est du moins ce que je pensais avant de pousser un cri de douleur en retombant lourdement parterre et en me tenant la cheville : je l'avais oubliée. Wufei me prend sur son dos alors que Fei-chan s'est installé confortablement dans ma capuche... Le trajet de toit en toit est assez rapide, nous arrivons au bar... Mon cœur bat fort : j'ai peur... Les autres seront-ils là ?

« Ils seront là... lance Wufei comme s-il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- T'es télépathe ? je grimace.

- Non, je suis humain. »

Nous descendons, je repose pied à terre, mais j'ai besoin de Wufei pour marcher correctement, il a passé son bras dans mon dos et tient mon bras autour de ses épaules, on ne va pas passer inaperçu comme ça, mais tant pis, au point où on en est... Nous pénétrons dans le bar, Wufei m'installe derrière le comptoir, à l'abris des regards et reste debout à côté de moi, en tant que barman. Les minutes passent... J'ai l'impression que ce sont des heures, la peur prend de plus en plus de place dans mon esprit... Fei-chan reste contre moi, comme pour me rassurer, mais bon, je me fais peut-être des idées : ce n'est qu'un chat...

« Ils sont là... » me murmure Wufei.

Ouf ! Je soupire de soulagement...

** FIN POV Shi **

Les autres garçons arrivèrent effectivement à la hauteur du comptoir, mais si Duo et Quatre étaient heureux de les revoir, Heero et Trowa n'en demeuraient pas moins vigilants, scrutant les alentours... Wufei n'en fut pas vexé : il était pareil, regardant à droite et à gauche à tout bout de champ... Il finit par demander où était Sally :

« Elle est aux toilettes... répondit le blondinet.

- Partons, alors, dès qu'elle sera revenue... le coupa le Chinois.

- Pardon ? le natté ne comprenait visiblement pas.

- Les agents d'Oz nous ont retrouvés beaucoup trop vite... expliqua Wufei. Il y a une taupe parmi nous... Et ça m'embête de le dire mais je soupçonne cette femme... »

Le Perfect Soldier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, tout comme le Français : ils avaient eu la même idée. Lorsque la jeune femme fut de retour, ils partirent au plus grand étonnement de cette dernière, il fut décidé en silence qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser seule, c'était ça ou ils étaient à nouveau repérés. Wufei et Shinigami guidèrent leurs amis jusqu'à leur cachette, alors que Duo, Quatre et Sally s'amusaient avec le chat, les soldats tenaient un conseil :

« Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- C'est vrai qu'on s'est fait repérés très souvent alors que Oz n'en a normalement pas les moyens... approuva Trowa.

- Mais nous disposons de trop peu de preuves pour accuser Sally... repris Heero. Si jamais elle est innocente, nous risquons de commettre un crime irréparable.

- Quatre ne se trompe jamais... murmura Shi. D'après ce que tu m'as dis Trowa, il ressent les choses telles que le mensonges, la tristesse ou autres... On pourrait se fier à son jugement, tu crois... ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce dont nous disposons... » répondit le Français.

Ce dernier alla chercher son compagnon et l'emmena à l'écart sous prétexte de moment intime, mais le petit blond avait très bien compris le jeu et le joua jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien à l'écart :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Trowa ? le questionna-t-il. Je te sens tendu...

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette Sally ? l'interrogea l'autre à son tour.

- Eh bien... C'est difficile à dire... Je ne me sens pas très bien avec elle mais en même temps, je ne me sens pas mal... Comment dire... Ça dépend des moments... répondit le blond.

- Quatre... Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? »

Cette question l'embarrassait... Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait répondre, ni même s'il avait une réponse à une telle question. Il décida donc de lâcher :

« Gardons-la pendant quelques temps... Une décision trop hâtive pourrait nous porter préjudice... »

Son compagnon acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant d'aller faire part de leur décision à ses camarades, Heero en informa Duo un peu plus tard. Ils restèrent donc groupés pour le restant de la soirée, mangeant et discutant de choses diverses. Bientôt, le natté tomba de sommeil, le chat noir dans les bras, Quatre le suivit également... Wufei s'adossa à un mur et ferma les yeux, dans un demi-sommeil ; Trowa prétextait monter la garde alors que Heero appliquait la loi des chats de ne dormir que d'un oeil non loin de la jeune doctoresse. Shi quant à lui, demeurait éveillé, près d'un trou par lequel il pouvait voir le ciel étoilé... Il demeura perdu dans ses pensées un bon moment avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil : sa cheville lui puisait beaucoup d'énergie pour se remettre en place. Il s'était abstenu de le dire à ses amis mais il avait une incroyable faculté : celle de guérir rapidement, si tout allait bien, il serait guéri le lendemain matin...

** POV Wufei **

Je passe toute la nuit dan un semi-sommeil... C'est pas spécialement agréable, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de baisser ma garde... Le matin va bientôt arriver, je le sens... Un bruit non loin de moi réveille mes sens, j'ouvre les yeux déjà habitués au noir, une forme bouge, je n'ai pas besoin de me poser de question, je sais qui c'est... Je suis cette silhouette mais reste discret, dans l'ombre... Sally s'arrête un peu plus loin et sort une sorte de radio :

« Nous sommes dans le secteur 4... Oui, ils sont tous là... Oui, les trois... Le soir, je pense que ce sera le meilleur moment... Non, c'est trop tard, là. »

Et bien Sally, je crois que je t'ai démasquée... Je reviens sur mes pas et vais me reposer là où j'étais, Trowa apparaît et me regarde, lui aussi a vu... Je reste donc en alerte, au cas où... Je replonge donc dans mon demi-sommeil pour ne rouvrir les yeux que trois heures plus tard soit 07h00 du matin... Je me lève et vais voir ce que fait Shi, je reste bouche bée lorsque je le vois sur les main en train de faire ce qu'on pourrait appeler des pompes, il remet pied à terre lorsqu'il me voit et saute comme un cabris jusqu'à moi :

« Ohayo !

- T'avais pas une fracture, toi ? je m'étonne.

- ... il baisse les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait rapidement et murmure. Je... Je guéris beaucoup plus vite que les gens normaux...

- Beaucoup plus vite c'est le cas de le dire ! je souris. C'est sympa de te revoir debout...

- Vrai ? il a les joues qui rougissent un peu.

- Ouais... Tu devenais lourd à transporter ! je ricane en lui tirant la langue.

- Méchant ! bougonne-t-il. Bon, les vannes de bon matin finies, du nouveau ?

- J'avais raison... On lève le camp dans une heure. »

Il hoche la tête et se détourne pour aller prévenir Heero... Tout cela ne me plaît pas beaucoup... J'aurais préféré que mes soupçons ne trouvent pas confirmation...

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : Buhbye les gens ! C'est un chapitre de plus ! -- héhéhé... Je commence à être en panne d'inspiration, j'espère bientôt trouvé de nouvelles idées ! !!!


	21. Coup de gueule

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 21 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

Les yeux de l'assassin vagabondaient sur le paysage d'immeuble délabrés qui s'étendait devant lui, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller de temps à autre la jeune doctoresse qui les accompagnait ; mais il savait malgré tout rester discret : ce n'était pas un assassin pour rien. Il rejoignit ses amis pour les aider à ranger leurs affaires, il n'y avait pas grand chose à ranger, heureusement :

« Bon, on efface toute trace de notre passage et on s'en va... ! déclara Heero.

- Ok ! » répondirent les autres.

** POV Shi **

Finalement, c'est Sally qui nous a trahi... Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à la haïr, pourtant, j'aurais toutes les raisons du monde à le faire... ! J'enlève les traces qu'il reste, il n'y en a pas tellement, nous avons fait attention à ne pas en laisser trop... J'entend un bruit qui me fait sursauter, je fais volte-face, un couteau à la main pour découvrir Fei-chan qui arrive en miaulant et vient se frotter contre mes jambes... Pff... Je deviens parano... Je me baisse et le prend doucement dans mes bras, il se met à ronronner, ce qui me fait sourire :

« Ne, ne, Fei-chan... Toi, tu n'as rien à craindre de ce monde, pas vrai ? Tu as bien de la chance... En plus, tu es destiné à rester en vie !

- Fei-chan, c'est comme ça que tu l'as appelé ? » demande une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne, mon couteau à nouveau en main... ! C'est Sally, elle pousse un petit cri de surprise, puis elle se calme en voyant que je baisse mon arme... Inutile d'éveiller les soupçons :

« Ne t'approche jamais de moi quand je te tourne le dos, j'ai des réactions plutôt brusques... Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, désolé...

- Il n'y a pas de mal... sourit-elle. Alors ? Tu l'as appelé Fei-chan ?

- Oui ! je ris. Parce qu'il est aussi noir que les cheveux et les yeux de Wufei ! Et aussi parce qu'en portant ce nom, il ne mourra pas ! »

Elle me regarde, un peu surprise par ce que je viens de dire, elle ne l'a probablement pas compris mais c'est mon message : je ne la laisserais pas abattre Wufei et les autres... Jamais ! Je garde mon sourire et met Fei-chan sur mon épaule pour aller finalement rejoindre mes amis ; tout est prêt nous pouvons y aller ! Nous prenons chacun un sac et partons, Duo et Heero nous mène à travers les ruelles qu'ils connaissent grâce à leur métier de coursiers, c'est bien pratique ! Ils affirment qu'on pourra même trouver une voiture si on se débrouille bien, ça sera toujours mieux que de se déplacer à pied et on ira sûrement plus vite ! Nous arrivons dans une sorte de garage, je ne vois d'abord personne mais j'entend une voix, quelqu'un parle, un homme, d'après le silence qui lui répond, il doit être au téléphone... Nous nous faufilons jusqu'à une voiture tout terrain, elle est assez grande pour nous accueillir tous les six... Pardon, sept avec Fei-chan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nous démarrons en trombe sans attendre, l'homme n'a visiblement pas entendu car je ne le vois pas se pointer, nous nous installons confortablement afin de passer un voyage pas trop difficile, Fei-chan s'amuse à essayer d'attraper la natte de Duo qui se soulève un peu au vent, ce qui nous fait rire Quatre et moi ; je lève les yeux et regarde autour de nous... Rien que de la ville : des immeubles, des ruines, des rues... Pas un seul arbre... Moi-même, je n'ai vu des arbres que dans un livre... Ils sont si rare dans cette métropole, c'est limite s'il ne faut pas aller dans un musée pour en voir... Et je ne suis jamais sorti de cette ville...

** FIN POV Shi **

L'assassin était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les yeux du Chinois posés sur lui, celui-ci l'observait : ses mèches argentées volaient au vent, se mêlant au châtain foncé des autres, ses yeux cobalt-améthyste fixant leur environnement... Wufei resta un moment ainsi à regarder Shinigami puis il reporta son attention sur Trowa lorsque celui-ci parla :

« On va aller dans un appart du secteur 7, je connais une bonne planque là- bas, j'y ai été à mon arrivée ici... Le concierge ne nous chassera pas...

- Ok... répondit Heero tout en appuyant davantage sur la pédale d'accélération. On sera dans le secteur 7 dans environ une demi-heure... »

L'asiatique aux yeux ébène n'en laissait rien paraître mais une question lui trottait dans la tête : combien de temps encore allaient-ils garder la jeune doctoresse qui les avait trahis ? De plus que maintenant, ils en avaient la preuve, ou du moins, la certitude, il ne leur en fallait pas plus ; alors pourquoi la gardaient-ils ? Oz n'allait sûrement pas les épargner parce qu'ils possédaient un otage, alors quoi ? Ces questions harcelaient l'esprit du jeune Chinois qui préféra rester silencieux, fidèle à lui-même. Le chat noir sautilla jusqu'à lui et alla se frotter contre son torse en ronronnant, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Wufei qui caressa doucement l'animal qui ferma les yeux, le soldat releva les yeux, se sentant observer, il croisa le regard du jeune assassin :

« Nani ? voulut-il savoir.

- Rien... Je suis rassuré de te voir sourire, tu avais l'air si préoccupé... » répliqua le garçon en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

** POV Wufei **

C'est amusant, j'aime bien le voir comme ça, moi qui pensait qu'en tant qu'assassin il serait froid et silencieux... Et au lieu de ça, il sourit et parle... Dans un sens, ça me fait plaisir, vu que le premier jour, c'était pas ça... Il a beaucoup changé... Je lui souris en retour, mais je vais m'écraser dans le fauteuil en face de moi suite au superbe dérapage de Heero :

« Heeeroooooooooo !!!! je râle en me massant le nez.

- Désolé... ! » lâche-t-il en faisant marche arrière toute.

Il tourne brusquement dans une rue et freine, je me remange le siège avant dans la figure : raaaïïïeeeuuuh !!! Je relève la tête tout en me massant le nez et remarque pourquoi Heero a freiné : une PEM (Police Electronique Mobile) ! Nous nous aplatissons dans la voiture, elle passe sans nous voir... Je lâche un soupire de soulagement, Sally se lève :

« Je vais voir si la voie est libre...

- Reviens, malheureuse !!!! s'écrie Quatre en chuchotant (ndla : c'est un peu paradoxal mais c'est compréhensible, non ?)

- On va se faire griller !!! » je grogne.

Ni une, ni deux, je vois Shi qui saute sur le mur, courant à toute allure, il agrippe Sally avant qu'elle ne sorte et la tire en arrière... ! Mais ça fait du bruit, la PEM revient, merde !!! Shi n'a pas le temps de revenir... ! Mais... ! Il agrippe Sally, la retournant et semble... L'embrasser... ? La PEM passe, sans s'arrêter... J'en reviens pas... Une fois le danger passer, Shi lâche Sally et lui décroche une gifle :

« Ça va pas, non ?! Tu veux qu'on soit repérés ?!

- Dé... Désolée... gémit-elle en se tenant la joue. Je... Je voulais bien faire... ! »

Il la dévisage un instant, je vois sa main caresser la garde de son poignard, il hésite puis reviens vers nous ; je... Qu'est-ce que j'ai... ? Je ne me sens pas bien... Pas très bien... Comme... Quelque chose qui me fait mal au cœur... Je passe doucement ma main sur ma poitrine... Mes yeux croise le regard de Sally, je ressens une profonde colère envers elle... Mais... J'ai du mal... A comprendre... Fei-chan me regarde avec ses grands yeux couleur or, comme s'il s'inquiétait... Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me calmer en faisant mine de dormir, mais je n'arrive pas à me tranquilliser... !

« Daijoubu Wufei ? me demande Trowa.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? je lance en rouvrant les yeux.

- Je sais pas, je te sens nerveux... »

Argh, c'est ça qui est embêtant lorsqu'on est proche de quelqu'un comme ça... Shi me regarde d'un air inquiet car il a suivi notre échange, je fais un signe négatif de la tête et referme les yeux, je suis de mauvaise humeur visiblement... Et ça devient encore pire car je sais même pas pourquoi... ! Enfin, si, je devine mais je vois pas en quoi ça me dérange que Shi embrasse Sally. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit de notre ennemie... ? Rah, j'en sais rien ! Je finis par m'endormir, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit...

Je sens que quelqu'un me secoue par l'épaule, j'entrouvre péniblement les yeux, j'ai du mal à revenir à la réalité, je dormais bien apparemment... Je vois le visage de Quatre :

« Wufei, il est temps de te réveiller...

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? je demande, à tout hasard.

- Environ trois heures... me répond-t-il.

- Et... ? je ne pose pas la question mais il la comprend.

- Et rien de spécial, nous sommes dans l'appartement de Trowa, comme tu semblais en léthargie, on s'inquiétais Duo, Shi et moi... poursuit-il.

- Heh ? j'ai bien entendu, là ?

- Sally est dans une chambre, elle s'est isolée... Mais elle est sur écoute grâce à un micro que Trowa a discrètement posé sur elle... » m'explique-t- il.

J'hoche la tête et me lève, j'étais allongé sur un sofa bien confortable, ma foi ; Trowa a bon goût de ce côté là... ! -- Bon, je fais comme d'habitude quand j'arrive dans un coin, je regarde un peu partout... Côté cuisine, Duo nous cuisine quelque chose, ça sent super bon ! Heero est dans une pièce où il a pu brancher un ordinateur portable, probablement celui de Quatre, et il sirote un verre de lait... Quatre est allé dans l'une des chambres, je devine qu'il est allé rejoindre Trowa... Il reste deux ou trois pièce que je n'ai pas visité... Je m'approche de la plus près et ouvre la porte... Huh... ?!

** FIN POV **

Les yeux mi-cobalt mi-améthyste restèrent un moment à scruter l'intrus, le Chinois quant à lui, avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le trouver là et dans une tenue si peu... Décente : il était vrai que le jeune assassin ne portait sur son corps, encore mouillé par l'eau de la douche, en tout et pour tout qu'une simple serviette de bain. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter, lorsque Shinigami réagit enfin, agrippant le porte-savon et en le lançant avec une force hors du commun sur le soldat GW05 :

« Dehors !!!!! Espèce de Perveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeers !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Wufei réussit à fermer la porte mais le porte-savon avait réussi à passer dans l'entrebâillement et lui avait percuté la tête, il se retrouvait donc avec une belle rougeur sur le coin du front d'où s'échapper une petite gouttelette de sang. Le châtain (foncé) avait senti ses jambes se dérober, il était à présent assis parterre, se recouvrant de la serviette :

/Il... Il m'a vu... !!! Et à poil, en plus !!! Rah ! J'ai trop honte !!!! La honte de ma vie !/ (ndla : ils ont des pensées de plus en plus féminines, vous trouvez pas ?) /Grr... ! Tu me le paieras !/

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le déjeuner, un peu tardif, débuta ; il se déroulait dans un silence presque gênant, tant la pression semblait vouloir les écraser, les yeux de Trowa allèrent rapidement de son frère d'armes au jeune garçon aux mèches argentés : ils se faisaient la tête, s'était évident. L'assassin avait les joues légèrement rouges alors que le Chinois avait un pansement sur le coin du front, leur seul point commun était qu'ils étaient tous deux énervés. Personne n'avait le courage de faire de commentaires, on n'entendait que le bruit des couverts sur les assiettes et celui des verres que l'on reposait de temps à autre sur la table, mais rien d'autre. Ils étaient gêné dans cette atmosphère, surtout qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le motif de leur dispute, eux qui semblaient si bien s'entendre ordinairement. Shi se pencha sur la table pour attraper la sauce lorsque Wufei fit le même geste, tous deux stoppèrent net, se regardèrent, puis ça commença :

« Décidément, tu me cherches... ! grimaça l'assassin.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui le fais exprès... ! répliqua le Chinois.

- C'est la meilleure ! s'exclama Shinigami.

- Je te la passe dès que je me serais servi... bougonna Wufei.

- Non, merci... grogna le jeune garçon en dégageant une mèche argentées de son visage. Je risquerais de me faire contaminer par le virus de la perversité...

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! pesta l'asiatique. J'te dis que je l'ai pas fait exprès .

- Mon cul, oui ! s'énerva à son tour le châtain (foncé). On ne fait pas ça sans arrière pensée ! Espèce de pervers !

- Quand on n'est pas con, on ferme la porte à clé ! rétorqua Wufei.

- J'aimerais t'y voir quand il n'y a pas de verrou ! répliqua Shi. Et généralement, on frappe avant d'entrer où que ce soit pour justement éviter ce genre de choses !

- Je maintiens que c'est pas moi, le pervers ! C'est toi l'exhibitionniste ! »

Et c'est sur ces mots que se clôtura l'échange : Wufei boudait dans son coin pendant que Shi allait finir son repas dans sa chambre ; les autres se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait bien suivi mais se rendaient bien compte qu'il devait y avoir un mal entendu quelconque là- dessous...

** POV Shi **

Je t'en foutrais, moi, des exhibitionnistes ! Le bruit de la douche s'entend, il n'a pas pu ne pas deviner que j'étais là... Ou du moins une personne !!! Et si ça avait été Sally ou un autre ?! Rah ! Je veux même pas essayer d'imaginer ! J'en ai ma claque ! Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit puis me roule en boule : je serais obligé de partager la chambre si jamais on dort ici, il n'y en a pas assez pour tout le monde...

**--- FLASH BACK **

« A l'origine, l'appart n'était que pour moi, je n'avais pas besoin de 36 chambres, donc on risque de devoir se partager les pièces... »

**--- FIN DU FLASH BACK **

C'est ce que Trowa avait dit... Je reste un moment comme ça, à scruter les paysage par la fenêtre... Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ça, je revois trop son visage, ma surprise lorsque la porte s'est ouverte, je sortais à peine de la douche... ! Argh ! Je me sens trop rougir !!! Je ne veux plus que qui que ce soit voit mon corps !!! Même si c'était celui de Duo lorsque Solo s'est amusé, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est le mien ! J'étais présent, j'ai l'impression de tout ressentir à nouveau... ! Je titube jusqu'à la porte qui se situe en face de celle de la chambre, c'est les toilettes, j'y entre et recrache tout mon repas... J'ai mal à la gorge à force... ! Cette sensation de dégoût ne me quittera-t-elle donc jamais ? Je sens mon corps trembler... Ce n'est pourtant pas le même... Et pourtant, cette impression de souillure ne me quitte pas... ! Urgh... ! Je me re-penche au-dessus de la cuvette et vomis encore... Je tire la chasse d'eau et vais me laver les dents, question de retirer ce goût infecte de ma bouche... !

Je retourne dans la chambre et vais m'allonger... Je tourne les yeux vers la fenêtres, dehors... Solo, vas-tu encore me hanter, longtemps ?... Sale pourriture, tu es pire que la peste... Même mort, tu m'emmerdes encore et j'ai toujours envie de te tuer une seconde fois... !

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : je me suis un peu amusée en écrivant ce chapitre, décidément, je ne suis pas très sérieuse !!! Et comme je n'écris pas tout le même jour, je ne suis plus malade ! Yatta ! Mais c'est après demain le Bac Blanc et je le sens mal... Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on écrit une fic au lieu de réviser ? Mais bon, je suis incorrigible, je n'y peux rien... ! --' Chères lectrices, ne me prenez surtout pas pour exemple ! LOL !


	22. Déclic

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 22 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

L'assassin n'arrivait pas à se calmer, cette impression désagréable était toujours profondément ancrée en lui, il avait pourtant frénétiquement frotté lorsqu'il avait pris sa douche, jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rouge, il se l'était presque arrachée. Il se recroquevilla, serrant le drap dans sa main, il frissonnait...

Duo, qui aidait Quatre à la vaisselle, ressenti un frisson lui parcourir le corps, un frisson bien désagréable ; celui-ci le surprit au point de lâcher l'assiette qu'il tenait en main et cette dernière alla se fracasser parterre. Quatre se retourna, inquiet :

« Duo ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je me sens... Un peu mal... balbutia le natté. Je... Je vais aller prendre l'air si tu veux bien m'excuser...

- Vas-y, je terminerais tout seul, t'inquiète pas... » sourit gentiment le blond.

L'Américain sortit de la cuisine, il se sentait oppressé ; il tituba jusqu'au balcon, respirant l'air frais. Mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant...

« Tu ne te sens pas bien, Duo ? demanda Heero qui l'avait aperçu traversant l'appartement.

- Non, pas très bien... soupira le châtain. Mais je crois que le problème ne vient pas de moi...

- Tu veux dire que... murmura le Perfect Soldier.

- Hu-hum... acquiesça Duo. C'est Shi qui ne va pas bien... Je ressens sa détresse, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a...

- Hum... Peut-être que Wufei pourrait faire quelque chose... proposa le brun. Ils se sont disputés, peut-être que c'est ça qui perturbe Shi... ? »

Le natté accepta la proposition et donc Heero alla voir son ''frère'' qui se trouvait justement dans la même salle que lui lorsqu'il avait vu Duo passer, frappant doucement à la porte, il attira l'attention du Chinois qui était en train d'astiquer une de ses armes :

« Heero ?

- Wufei... J'aurais besoin de toi... lança le Soldat 01.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna l'intéressé.

- Pourrais-tu aller voir Shi ? demanda le brun avec son tact habituel.

- Heh ? les yeux couleur de jais dévisageaient le colbateux. T'es pas bien ? T'as bien vu comment ça se passe, non ?!

- Il ne se sent pas bien... Et je me demandais si... Tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour lui... ? sourit Heero.

- ... le Chinois lâcha un soupir. Je vais voir... »

Il se leva et alla vers la chambre de l'assassin...

** POV Wufei **

Génial, Monsieur se sent mal et moi, je suis sensé faire quoi ? Je m'avance jusqu'à la porte mais ne l'ouvre pas, concentrant mon attention dans mon ouïe... J'entend quelque chose... Un murmure et... Un gémissement... ? Je rouvre les yeux et pousse doucement le porte... Je le vois, recroqueviller sur le lit ; je m'approche... Son corps tremble, comme s'il avait des convulsions... Je pose ma main sur son épaule :

« Shi... ?

- Ne me touche paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

J'ai juste le temps de sauter en arrière, j'ai une vive brûlure au niveau du torse, il m'a coupé mais avec quoi ? Je lève les yeux vers lui, il est haletant, trempé de sueur, tenant un couteau vers moi... Les yeux écarquillés par une sorte de terreur, il finit par lâcher :

« Wu... Wufei ?

- Oui, c'est moi... je murmure. Charmant accueil...

- Je... Désolé... »

Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, amenant ses genoux à sa poitrine et reposant son couteau sur la table de nuit... Visiblement, je le tire de son sommeil qui ne semble pas être des plus agréables...

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-il.

- On m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien... Duo a eu des frissons... je répond. Alors je suis venu te voir...

- Tu... Je... il secoue la tête. Je vais bien...

- Tu es sûr ? j'insiste.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?! s'exclame-t-il.

- ... Bon, si tu le dis... je me dirige vers la porte. Tu sais, on ne peut pas toujours tout supporter tout seul, si tu changes d'idée, je suis dans l'appart...

- Wufei... ! »

Je stoppe mon mouvement, une main sur la poignée ; je sens des bras enlacer mon torse alors qu'il se blottit contre mon dos, ses doigts tremblent contre ma peau offerte par la coupure de mon habit...

« Je... Je suis désolé... ! S'il te plaît, ne pars pas... ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul, je t'en supplie ! gémit une voix remplie de sanglots dans mon dos.

- Bien sûr que non... Je vais rester avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas... » je souffle.

Je me retourne et découvre un visage baigné de larmes, Shi baisse la tête, refusant de se montrer si faible face à moi... Il n'est pas bien difficile à comprendre de ce côté-là... Je prend dans mes bras, je le sens sursauter et se crisper...

« Ça va aller... Je suis là, maintenant... je chuchote.

- ... Merci... »

Il se blottit contre moi et me serre contre lui... Il est un petit peu plus petit que moi finalement, j'ai le sentiment de devoir le protéger, je veux le faire mais j'ignore contre quoi je suis sensé le faire... Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux, ils sont très doux, comme le pelage d'un chat... Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps nous sommes rester comme ça mais finalement, je m'écarte un peu de lui, il me regarde avec des yeux inquiets, presque des yeux d'enfant... C'est attendrissant, vraiment... Je lui caresse doucement le joue, il ferme les yeux et penche un petit peu la tête du côté de ma main, il semble apprécier ce geste... Un sourire timide se dessine sur ses lèvres, puis ses yeux mi-améthyste mi-cobalt se rouvrent et il me regarde :

« Merci, Wufei... Et pardon... »

Je secoue la tête, il n'a pas à s'excuser... Je murmure :

« Tu peux te recoucher, je resterais pour veiller sur toi...

- ... Arigatô... »

Il se couche dans le lit, je m'assoie à côté sur une chaise, ses doigts glissent doucement vers moi et il me saisit la main, je serre la sienne, je lui sourit gentiment... Ça semble le rassurer... Alors que ses yeux se ferment doucement, il chuchote :

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure... Mais je ne veux plus... Que qui que ce soit voit mon corps...

- Ah bon ? je m'étonne. Pourquoi... ?

- Je suis sale... Pourtant, je me lave beaucoup et j'ai même changer de corps, mais j'ai toujours cette sale impression... répond-t-il.

- ... j'écoute sans rien dire.

- Solo... J'arriverais jamais à m'en débarrasser... Même s'il est mort... »

Il sombre dans le sommeil... Je reste interdit... Solo... C'est le gars qu'on avait vu au bar si je me souviens bien... Il lui aurait fait du mal ? Il se sent sale... Non... ? Là, c'est comme un déclic, je comprend mieux sa peur d'être seul ou son désir de protéger son corps de la vue des autres. Shi... Je lui caresse doucement la main de mon pouce, lâchant un soupir... Toi, tu n'as pas été gâté...

** FIN POV **

Heero demeurait silencieux, attendant, assis dans la chaise qui faisait office de fauteuil dans le salon ; Duo se rapprocha de lui, le brun lui sourit tendrement :

« Tu te sens mieux ?

- Hu-hum... acquiesça le natté. Je crois que Wufei a apaisé Shi... Je suis rassuré...

- Moi aussi... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Perfect Soldier se leva, prenant son compagnon dans ses bras, l'Américain se laissa faire, souriant...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta le Japonais. Tu sembles fatigué...

- J'aimerais tant que Oz ne nous poursuive plus... J'aimerais pouvoir dormir dans tes bras et en profiter sans me dire que nous risquons de nous réveiller emprisonnés... murmura le châtain. J'ai tellement envie de... De toi... »

Disant cela, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de l'asiatique, l'embrassant tendrement, puis son baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné ; son amour répondit à ce baiser qui l'apaisait lui aussi, caressant doucement le dos de l'être qui lui était cher. Il s'écarta légèrement de Duo, lui souriant gentiment :

« Ce soir, je te veux toi aussi... Je te veux tout entier... J'aimerais... Que ce soir nous ne fassions qu'un...

- Je veux que nous soyons unis comme jamais auparavant... renchérit le natté.

- Je veux te sentir contre moi...

- Je veux te sentir en moi... »

Se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, se caressant tendrement mutuellement... Heero emmène Duo dans une petite chambre à part, le poussant doucement sur leur futon. L'Américain attira son compagnon à lui, l'embrassant encore et encore, tout comme ce dernier qui caressait sa peau du bout des doigts, lui procurant de véritable frissons d'excitation et de plaisir.

...1

Le soleil se levait doucement, Shinigami ouvrit les yeux, Fei-chan dormait contre lui, il tenait la main de quelqu'un : Wufei. Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, il s'était assoupi, mais le jeune assassin savait qu'un simple mouvement pourrait le réveiller ; il se contenta de l'observer : le Chinois avait un beau visage, une peau qui devait être très douche, une mèche de jais s'échappait de sa queue de cheval... Le jeune garçon se surprit à désirer effleurer cette peau, caresser ces lèvres...

** POV Shi **

Non ! Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté, je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas ! Je suis sale ! Il ne mérite pas ça ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'offrir quelque chose de souillé comme moi ! Ce serait lui manquer de respect et aussi en demander beaucoup trop... Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise... J'avoue que le simple contact de nos corps hier me mettait un peu mal à l'aise, même si je sais que Wufei ne me ferait pas de mal... Le simple fait qu'on touche mon corps... Ça me dégoûte, je me dégoûte moi-même... Ce corps... Je m'assois sur le lit en essayant de ne pas bouger ma main pour ne pas le réveiller... Je ramène mes genoux à la poitrine et passe mon bras libre autour, Fei-chan grogne en me regardant de ses yeux ensommeillé, ou de chat râleur...

Ce serait ça... La punition pour mes crimes ? Pour avoir tué sans le moindre remord tant de fois... Maintenant, je le regrette mais à ce moment- là, j'ai tué sans même y penser : il n'y avait que l'instinct de survie pour moi... Duo, comment as-tu pu me pardonner pour tout ça ? Peut-être juges-tu que j'ai été suffisamment puni ? Mais non : tu étais là, toi aussi, quand Solo...

« Shi ? »

Je tourne la tête, Wufei me regarde, il m'observe plutôt... Depuis quand est-il réveillé ? Je ne sais pas... Nous restons un moment silencieux... Je finis par soupirer :

« Merci pour hier soir...

- Pas de quoi... » murmure-t-il.

Bien que nous soyons tous deux réveillés, nos mains ne se lâchent pas... J'aime bien ce contact, mais juste à ma main... Tant que ce n'est pas plus intime... Puis, je lève les yeux vers lui :

« Et Sally ? »

C'est comme un déclic, il se lève, me lâche et cours à la fenêtre, scrutant la rue, puis il sort de la chambre... Je me lève en prenant Fei-chan dans mes bras et vais à la fenêtre, la rue est pourtant déserte... Je sors donc de la chambre aussi et le suit, il est allé dans la chambre de Sally, elle n'est plus là... !

« Kuso ! lâche-t-il. Eh ! Tout le monde ! Debout ! »

Je vais chercher Heero et Duo, je frappe à la porte de leur chambre et entre... Heu... Ils sont... Dévêtus et enlacés...

« Heu... Désolé...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me lance Heero.

- Sally n'est pas dans sa chambre... je répond.

- Elle aurait prévenu Oz, tu crois ? murmure Duo.

- Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque. »

Sur ce, je sors, Heero et Duo se préparent, je vais chercher des affaire dans ma chambre... Tout est prêt en fait vu que je n'ai rien déballé... Fei-chan miaule.

« Ah, tu dois avoir faim, toi... » je souris.

Je vais dans la cuisine et sors un peu de poisson du frigo et lui met du yaourt dans une assiette ; je pense qu'il a bien le temps de manger pendant que tout le monde se prépare. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Trowa et là avec Quatre, Heero et Duo se tiennent prêts à partir et Wufei vérifie qu'on n'a pas laissé de trace. Nous sortons aussi discrètement que possible même si le fait que nous portions tous des collier afin que l'on ne voit pas nos codes barre n'est pas très discret. Nous allons dans la voiture...

« Finalement, c'est dommage tout ça... je soupire.

- De quoi ? s'étonne Quatre.

- Que Sally nous ait trahi... je répond.

- Ça te peine ? lâche Wufei sans quitter le paysage des yeux.

- Eh bien, pas spécialement... je réplique. C'est juste qu'on ne peut même pas s'installer quelque part pour quelques jours, c'est à peine si on a le temps de souffler...

- Bah, maintenant qu'elle a disparu, on peut aller s'installer autre part facilement et y rester plus longtemps... rétorque Heero.

- C'est vrai... ! » j'acquiesce.

Fei-chan ronronne sur mes genoux, je le caresse... Peut-être qu'un jour, on pourra franchir cette frontière ensemble... Et Oz ne pourra plus nous poursuivre... Je ne demande que ça... Partir et oublier ce que cette ville m'a fait endurer...

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : J'ai mis du temps, désolée ! C'est dû à certaines petites complications ! ' En plus, je crois bien avoir légèrement foirer mon oral blanc ! La haine ! Mais bon, on va dire que je n'ai pas été super sérieuse non plus... Et vu l'état des choses, j'ai une excuse pour mon manque de concentration ! Sur ce, je vous laisse ! !!!

Note(s) :

1 excusez, j'ai pas le moral pour écrire un lemon.


	23. Feichan

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 23 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

Un grand blond était assis à son bureau, il vérifiait quelques paperasses qu'il avait reçu de ses supérieurs ; il était d'une humeur maussade : d'après son contact, il aurait dû trouver les GW5 dans un appartement du secteur 7. Pourtant, il n'avait rien trouvé, rien à part un appartement vide et propre : ils avaient fait le ménage derrière eux, aucune trace. Leur contact avouait n'être sorti que quelques minutes pour faire des courses mais à son retour, l'appartement avait été déserté, preuve que les GW5 ne lui faisait plus confiance. Le blond grogna au souvenir de cet endroit qu'il avait trouvé désert, quelques coups sur la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées :

« Oui ?

- Mr. Merquise... le salua la nouvelle venue. C'est moi, Relena Darlian, vous vous souvenez ? Nous nous sommes rencontrés brièvement sur les lieux où devaient se trouver nos petits soldats.

- Je me souviens effectivement de vous... répondit l'interpellé. Néanmoins, je souhaiterais que vous ne parliez pas de cet échec en ma présence ; vous savez, j'ai parfois des réactions brutales dues à mon humeur exécrable... Je laisse donc libre cours à votre imagination pour comprendre ce qu'il pourrait se produire.

- Vous me tueriez ? sourit la blonde.

- Cela pourrait être envisageable... répliqua Zechs tout en reportant son attention sur ses papiers, signe que cette fille l'importunait.

- Soit, mais je tenais à vous faire part de quelque chose... reprit la jeune fille.

- Quoi donc ? demanda le blond sans lever les yeux.

- Eh bien, nos charmants supérieurs m'ont aimablement confié la même mission que vous : récupérer ces précieux soldats, cependant nous ne pouvons pas faire équipe, je mènerais donc mon enquête de mon côté mais je voulais vous prévenir... murmura-t-elle dans une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire. Si vous vous mêlez de quoique ce soit dans mes affaires, vous risquez de disparaître brusquement de la circulation de cette ville, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

- Tout à fait... lâcha le jeune homme sans pour autant être impressionné. Il va de soit qu'il en sera de même pour vous, Melle Darlian. »

L'adolescente sortit apparemment satisfaite de leur entretient, Zechs la regarda partir : elle était un peu jeune à son goût pour avoir de telles responsabilités et il soupira à l'idée qu'elle ne fasse tuer l'un de ces adolescents en fuite ; car c'était un fait, c'est soldat en vadrouille étaient des adolescents et rien d'autre, il se souvint de l'un d'entre eux qui, un soir, n'arrivait pas à dormir et qui était venu le voir pour chercher quelque réconfort... C'était encore un enfant de 6 ans...

**--- FLASH BACK ---**

« Trowa ? s'étonna le blond en voyant l'enfant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous le seul à m'appeler ainsi ? Pourquoi les autres me nomme-t-il ''03'' ? murmura le petit garçon.

- Eh bien... le jeune homme était embarrassé par cette question dont il ne voyait aucune réponse envisageable.

- Vous savez... le jeune soldat s'était appuyé contre la fenêtre, regardant le paysage enneigé. Je trouve ça injuste...

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout ça... répondit simplement l'enfant. Je suis un enfant mais avant tout un être humain, j'ai des droits comme tout le monde, je suis né alors j'ai le droit de vivre... Je pense que je devrais avoir au moins le droit de mener ma vie comme je l'entend et de mourir où bon me semble... »

**--- FIN DU FLASH BACK ---**

Ce soir-là, Zechs avait hésité à croire que l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui n'avait que 6 ans même s'il savait que c'était de loin le plus mature de tout le régiment, ce petit garçon avait seulement 6 ans et raisonnait pourtant comme quelqu'un de bien plus âgé. Le grand blond soupira, conscient que s'il attrapait un jour l'un de ces jeune soldats, il ne le tuerait probablement pas : comment pourrait-il tuer ces enfants qu'il considérait comme étant les siens ? Il avait sécher bien des larmes et les avait écouté de nombreuses fois... Non, il en était certain, jamais il ne tuerait ces adolescents, sauf s'il y était obligé.

---

** POV Heero **

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? me demande Duo.

- Dans une sorte d'usine désaffectée... je répond. Ça ne sera pas le grand luxe mais on aura au moins un coin pour dormir. »

Duo hoche la tête, je sais bien qu'il est un peu inquiet, nous le sommes tous... Mais nous devons attendre encore un peu pour pouvoir passer la frontière, je dois aller voir quelqu'un qui pourra me fournir de faux papiers, et puis... Maintenant, je sais que Hilde et d'autres de nos frères et sœurs sont dans cette ville ; même s'ils peuvent se débrouiller aussi bien que nous, je souhaite m'assurer qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils franchiront la frontière. Ça m'énerve de savoir que cette foutue frontière est la solution à tous nos problèmes, notre seule échappatoire, qu'elle est si proche et qu'on ne peut pas encore la franchir ! Comme une chance que l'on ne peut saisir, c'est rageant... !

Je tourne et nous nous retrouvons face à l'usine désaffectée du secteur 10, c'est une planque sûre et nous ne devrions pas avoir d'ennuis pendant quelques temps... Suffisamment longtemps pour me procurer les faux papiers, j'espère... ! Je tiens à retrouver les autres mais je veux avant tout mettre Duo en sécurité, ainsi que Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et Shi... C'est tout ce que je veux... Mais peut-être est-ce trop demander pour quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un qui est sensiblement ''différent'' des autres personnes, peut-être que tous ces gens ne comprendront jamais que malgré quelques petites différences, nous sommes pareils... Quand j'y pense, je me trouve un peu stupide : en fin de compte, je suis pareil, j'ai du mal à faire confiance à ceux que je ne considère pas comme mes frères... Finalement, je suis exactement comme eux...

« Heero... lâche Trowa. Demain, vos soit disant ''vacances'' seront finies : Duo et toi devraient reprendre votre boulot de coursier...

- Je sais... je murmure.

- Mais pourquoi ? On peut tout à fait vivre de mon argent... ! lance Quatre. Non pas que j'aime étaler ma richesse mais si j'en ai tant, c'est pour qu'il serve à quelque chose, non ?

- Quatre, ton argent nous sera très utile, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois... je répond. Nous pourrons nous procurer de fausses pièces d'identités avec, mais si je continue mon boulot de coursier, c'est pour retrouver nos frères et sœurs... Et ça me permettra de passer de secteur en secteur facilement et ainsi aller voir quelqu'un qui pourra nous fournir de faux papiers.

- Je comprend... acquiesce Quatre. Pardonne-moi, j'ai été stupide...

- Tu n'es probablement pas le plus stupide d'entre nous... »

Sur ce, je vais en parler à Duo, il accepte de m'aider dans ma tâche mais il pose une question à laquelle je n'étais pas préparé :

« Mais comment je saurais qui est un soldat et qui n'en ai pas un ?

- ... je le considère un moment. Bonne question...

- Nous, nous pouvons le sentir grâce à notre odorat surdéveloppé... rétorque Trowa. Duo, tu n'auras qu'à te procurer les faux papiers pendant que Heero arpentera les rues et que Wufei tiendra le bar. »

Trowa a toujours de bonnes idées, c'est vrai que nous pouvons sentir le côté modifié de chacun d'entre nous : par exemple, comme dirait Wufei, j'empeste le chat pour lui... Quatre me demande ce qu'il fera en attendant, je réplique :

« Trowa restera avec toi, c'est ton garde du corps attitré, quant à toi, tu n'as pas un contact qui pourrait se procurer tout ton bazar électronique ? Histoire que le ''veilleur'' refasse surface ?

- Si, c'est possible... souffle-t-il. J'ai de nombreux contacts... »

J'hoche la tête, c'est parfait... Tout à coup, j'entend un miaulement, je me retourne pour découvrir Fei-chan dans les bras de Shi, il me regarde et miaule à nouveau :

/Je peux vous aider ?/

/Et comment ? Je te signale que je te comprend parce que j'ai des gènes de chat mais pas les autres : Shi peut ressentir ce dont tu as besoin genre manger ou des trucs comme ça mais pas ce que moi, je comprend.../ je grogne.

/Tu sais... / reprend-il en me scrutant de ses yeux de félin. /Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des gène de chat.../

Je reste interdit... Les autres observent notre échange d'un air ahuri, c'est vrai que je doit pas avoir un air très malin à miauler ou grogner vers un chat ; mais ce qu'il viens de dire est troublant...

/Tu... Qui es-tu ?/ je finis par lâcher.

/Disons que je suis un des donneurs de gène... J'ai, en quelque sorte, participé à ta conception.../

/ Quoi ?! / je feule. /Me prend pas pour un con, j'ai des gènes de chatte ! Et c'est pas le plus agréable, figure-toi ! Je me passerais bien des chaleurs ! Mais toi, t'es un mâle !/

/J'ai dit que j'étais un des donneurs.../ miaule-t-il. /Pas LE donneur ; et comme je te le disais, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des gènes de chat... Je peux faire venir ici tous ceux qui en ont.../

Nouveau temps mort, le temps que j'arrive à analyser correctement les données... Shi s'inquiète et me demande ce qui ne va pas, et surtout pourquoi je feule sur son chat ; je leur fait part de l'entretient que j'ai eu avec Fei-chan, les autres m'écoutent attentivement... Je crois qu'ils ont un peu de mal à y croire mais bon, ils ne douteront pas de ma parole : qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien normal depuis que nous nous sommes tous rencontrés ? Shi regarde Fei-chan d'une toute autre façon, je crois bien qu'il se demande ce que ce chat peut bien avoir à voir dans toute cette histoire ; je le prévient qu'il faut avoir des gènes de chat pour le comprendre, Shi me tend alors Fei-chan :

« Il sera mieux avec quelqu'un qui le comprend parfaitement...

- ... je prend Fei-chan dans mes bras. /Et toi ? T'en dis quoi ?/

/Tu es gentil, ne m'en veux pas... Mais ce garçon est un bon maître, même si un chat n'en a jamais réellement un ; ne sois pas vexé, mais je préfère rester avec lui.../ me miaule le chat.

- Tiens... je le retend à Shi. Il préfère rester avec toi : tu es un bon maître pour lui... »

Shi considère le chat puis un sourire se dessine sur son visage alors qu'il reprend Fei-chan et lui gratouille la nuque, ce qui fait ronronner Mr. le chat. ; sur ce, je branche l'ordinateur portable de Quatre tout en utilisant le brouilleur pour qu'on ne me repère pas... C'est ça qui est bien d'une usine, c'est qu'on trouve des prises un peu partout ainsi que des prises téléphonique ; je me connecte et commence à chercher :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonne Duo.

- Je cherche quelqu'un... je lâche.

- Qui ? demande-t-il.

- Hilde : elle a dû s'échapper la fois où Shi a tué Solo. Un beau bazar... » je répond.

A ces mots, Shi a un faible sursaut, Fei-chan me feule de ne plus faire allusion à cet homme ; je ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi, je n'en parlerais plus, c'est tout. Wufei part en affirmant qu'il se rend au bar, Shi l'accompagne sous prétexte qu'il doit trouver du boulot lui aussi : ils y vont à pied, ils doivent donc partir assez tôt pour arriver à l'heure au bar. Tout le monde à l'air de bien s'organiser... Ça s'annonce plutôt bien...

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : un chapitre un peu plus court que la normale, désolée. Mais il faut que je refasse le plein d'idée ! --'

Duo : Trowa est super adulte pour un gamin de 6 ans...

Trowa : ... (traduction : normal.)

Sahad : Oh, tu sais, Trowa est un peu spécial dans son genre, et puis si tu lisais Gundam Wing épisode zéro, tu verrais que je n'exagère pas tant que ça quant au comportement de

Trowa : il raisonne très tôt comme un adulte ! --

Duo : Mais 6 ans, quand même...

Sahad : tu m'emmerdes, Duo...

Duo : Je saaaaaaaiiiiiis ! o

Heero : Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Fei-chan ? Depuis quand je parle aux chats ?

Fei-chan : /Depuis toujours, sauf que tu n'as jamais pris le temps de t'en apercevoir./

Heero : Toi, le matou, tu la mets en veilleuse !

Sahad : Si c'est ce qui te préoccupe, je te rassure : ce n'est pas parce que tu as des gènes de chatte que tu vas virer zoophile !

Heero : Y a intérêt ! Je veux pas me taper un chat sous prétexte que je suis en chaleur !!!!

Shi, Trowa, Wufei, Duo et Quatre se retiennent tant bien que mal de rire

Heero : Je vais vous buter !!!!

Sahad : voilà, c'est sur ces quelques mots d'amour que je vous laisse en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! !


	24. Zechs Merquise

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 24 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

« Rah... C'est chiant... soupira le jeune assassin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shi ? demanda le Chinois.

- C'est pas que je sois fainéant mais travailler dans ce monde, ça me stresse... J'ai toujours l'impression d'être sous l'emprise de Oz... souffla son ami.

- Je comprend... répondit Wufei. J'ai la même impression en revenant au bar... Mais on a besoin de fond et on ne peut pas éternellement compter sur Quatre...

- C'est vrai... le jeune garçon aux mèches argentées caressa doucement la tête du chat qui l'accompagnait. Alors comme ça, tu comprends vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit, hein ?

- Dans un sens, ce n'est pas si surprenant... sourit l'asiatique.

- Plus jamais je n'oserais me déshabiller en sa présence... ! » râla Shi.

Pour toute réponse, le chat émit une sorte de grognement, ce qui fit rire les deux adolescents ; ils traversèrent les secteurs un à un, Wufei s'arrêta brusquement, s'apercevant que son ami avait stoppé lui aussi, un peu plus haut dans la rue, regardant à travers un grillage. A quelques mètres d'eux, ils pouvaient voir des enfants jouer, ce devait être une école, le jeune assassin murmura :

« N'aura-t-on jamais le droit d'avoir une vie normale... ?

- Je le crains... souffla le Chinois.

- J'aimerais tellement connaître ça... soupira le métis1. Pouvoir rire, jouer avec les autres et tout... J'aimerais tellement...

- Shi... l'appela l'asiatique. Nous sommes différents et aucun souhait que tu feras ne le changera...

- Je sais... »

Sur ce, les deux adolescents et le chat reprirent leur route dans le plus grand silence, leurs yeux ne croisaient que rarement ceux des autres passants ; Wufei alla se poster derrière le bar une fois arrivés, il discuta avec le patron et obtint un emploi pour le jeune assassin.

« Shi ?

- Moui ? l'intéressé redressa la tête, assis contre l'intérieur du bar, le chat sur ses genoux.

- T'as un boulot de dispo, ici... T'es serveur... l'informa l'asiatique.

- D'acc. »

Sur ce, le jeune garçon aux deux grosses mèches argentées se leva, prenant un plateau, un stylo et un calepin, il se lança dans la foule ; Wufei le considéra un moment avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue...

**POV Wufei **

Je crois bien que... Ah, c'est stupide... ! Je secoue doucement la tête avant d'aller accueillir un client et de lui servir sa boisson. En levant les yeux vers lui, je stoppe mon geste quelques millièmes de secondes : je suis sûr de connaître ce visage ! Ces yeux bleutés, similaire à de la glace, ce teint pâle, ces cheveux blonds presque blancs... Je m'en souviens bien ! Je fais tout de même de mon mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était, je suis un barman comme un autre...

« Dites-moi... lâche-t-il au bout d'un moment. Vous n'auriez pas, par le plus grand des hasard, remarqué des clients qui porteraient un code barre tatoué sur la nuque ?

- ... un frisson me parcourt l'échine, un frisson atrocement désagréable, comme de l'électricité, un courant glacial qui remonte le long de mon dos jusqu'à la base de ma nuque. Non, je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de client, mais si j'en vois, je vous ferais signe, monsieur... ?

- Merquise... Zechs Merquise. »

Je le savais ! Je savais que cette tête me disait quelque chose ! Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, je préfère ne pas rester trop avec lui, allant accueillir un autre client ; je me sens vraiment mal, je sens son regard posé sur moi... ! Fei-chan semble avoir senti mon stress... Il me fixe, il sait, j'en suis sûr ; il a reconnu Zechs Merquise... Cet homme me terrifie parce qu'il incarne Oz, mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de le considérer comme un père ou un grand frère ; il s'est tant occuper de nous, il nous a toujours appelé par nos noms et non par nos numéros... Nos noms... ?! Merde ! Pourvu que Shi ne fasse pas de bavure ! Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il m'appelle par mon nom ! Fei-chan se frotte contre mes mollets en ronronnant... Le chat !

Je gribouille rapidement un message sur une petite feuille parmi les commandes et la glisse doucement à Fei-chan en le caressant comme s'il était à moi :

« Apporte ça à Shi, vite ! » je lui chuchote.

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et file, je me redresse et sers les clients, sentant sans cesse ce regard bleu posé sur moi... ! J'espère que Shi comprendra et ne fera pas de bourdes...

**FIN POV **

Le Chinois restait calme extérieurement mais intérieurement c'était un vrai cataclysme qui se déchaînait, il ne cessait de jeter de temps à autres des coups d'œil à cet homme accoudé au bar ; il tenta pourtant de se contrôler, ce qu'il arrivait à faire avec succès : il avait tout de même été entraîné à ça toute son enfance. Ainsi, il demeura de marbre, servant les clients ; mais alors qu'il remplissait le verre de Zechs, quelqu'un l'interpella :

« Eh ! Wufei, un autre verre, s'il te plaît ! »

Les yeux ébènes de l'asiatique s'affolèrent, il croisa le regard du grand blond : oui, il avait compris... L'adolescent recula, servit l'autre client, conscient que Zechs ne l'attaquerait pas au milieu de toute cette foule, cependant, il voulait s'échapper, pouvoir courir loin, très loin... ! Shi vint le rejoindre pour passer une autre commande, alors qu'il le lui disait à l'oreille pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit, le jeune Chinois lui murmura :

« Il est là ! Zechs est là ! Il sait qui je suis ! Mais il ne sait pas pour toi, il ne te connaît pas : quand on partira, on ne rentrera pas ensemble, tu iras à la planque et tu préviendras les autres !

- Mais... Et toi ? s'inquiéta son ami.

- J'essayerais de le semer dans les rues, je ne rentrerais que lorsque je serais sûr d'être seul... répondit le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Mais... tenta de protester l'assassin.

- Y a pas de ''mais'' qui tienne ! Il faut absolument prévenir les autres afin de ne pas mettre le groupe en danger ! Tu as bien compris ?!

- Ha... Hai... ! »

Sur ce, il lui tendit les boissons demandées par les clients et retourna à ses occupations de barman ; le jeune serveur avait du mal à tenir en place...

**POV Shi : **

Wufei... Je ne peux quand même pas t'abandonner comme ça... ! J'ai trop envie de téléphoner à Heero et de lui expliquer... Mais je peux pas, à moins qu'il ne m'appelle avec son brouilleur... ! Bon sang... Je ne peux pas ! Pardon Wufei, mais comme vous le dites souvent, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, alors je ne te lâcherais pas ! Je gribouille un message sur un des post-it pour les commandes et vais le déposer à Wufei, il lit, il n'en laisse rien paraître mais je peux ressentir une sorte de surprise mêlée de colère et à la fois de joie... Assez spécial comme mélange... Il me passe les boissons sur la commandes juste en dessous, histoire que ça ne paraisse pas suspect et je repars. C'est décidé, je ne le lâche pas d'une semelle !

**FIN POV **

---

Quatre se hasardait dans l'usine, ne sachant pas réellement où ses pas le menaient et à vrai dire, il s'en moquait ; la seule chose qui occupait son esprit était cette histoire. Une histoire à dormir debout et à laquelle il n'aurait pas cru si on la lui avait conté, comment se pouvait-il que cette histoire ne soit pas un rêve ou un cauchemar ? La seule preuve qu'il avait, c'était ses amis génétiquement modifiés ou, plus précisément, la réalité. Il s'assit sur des briques, l'esprit complètement occupé par ces questions et réponses :

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien avoir changé... ? Comment cette histoire est-elle possible... ? J'ai la sensation de vivre un rêve, tantôt cauchemar, tout en étant éveillé... Franchir la frontière... C'est pourtant simple, mais en y regardant bien, j'ai l'impression que c'est hyper compliqué... Qu'est-ce que j'ai... ? »

Un bruit attire son attention, comme un objet en métal lourd qui tomberait au sol ; il se leva et alla voir, conscient que ça pouvait être l'un de ses amis tout qu'un éventuel danger. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en découvrant Trowa, le jeune homme semblait s'affairait sur une vieille moto. Les yeux turquoises du jeune Arabe étaient posés sur lui et ne semblaient décidément pas vouloir le quitter...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Quatre ? demanda subitement le Français en le faisant sursauter.

- Oh... ! Heu... Rien, ne t'inquiète pas... sourit le blond, puis il scruta ce que faisait son compagnon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Eh bien, je répare une vieille moto que j'ai découverte dans un coin... répondit le châtain. Ça m'occupe et puis, qui sait, ça pourrait nous être utile... Même si c'est une antiquité...

- Ah, ok... acquiesça Quatre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura le soldat aux yeux émeraude. T'es pas comme d'hab... Quelque chose te perturbe ?

- Je ne sais pas... souffla le bond. J'ai comme une impression bizarre et... Un mauvais pressentiment... »

Le Français resta un moment silencieux, comme analysant les dires de son amour, il se leva et alla prendre le jeune Arabe dans ses bras, celui-ci n'y vit aucun inconvénient et se laissa aller à cet instant de tendresse, doucement bercé par des bras fins mais puissants, protéger dans un petit cocon de chaleur ; petit cocon qu'il savait fragile malgré son aspect indestructible, infaillible... La peur lui nouait le ventre : peur de le perdre, peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, peur de mourir...

De son côté, Heero tapotait sur son clavier, profitant de sa dernière journée de ''vacances'' pour faire des recherches au sujet d'Oz et de ce qui pouvait éventuellement l'aider ; il avait réussi à établir un contact avec quelqu'un qui pourrait lui fournir de faux papiers, une personne qu'il connaissait depuis le temps qu'il était dans cette ville, l'un de ses premiers contact, c'était une personne de confiance. Il avait vainement cherché Hilde, sa ''sœur'', mais sans résultat, ce qui ne le surprit pas réellement : elle n'était pas stupide et si lui l'avait trouvée, Oz aurait pu en faire autant.

La nuit était tombée, Duo était assis sur des boîtes en bois à regarder les étoiles dans le ciel, Heero pianotait toujours et Quatre prenait des leçons de bricolage avec Trowa ; tout semblait très calme, le soldat aux yeux cobalt, même penché sur ses recherches, avait concentré la plupart de son attention dans son ouïe, prêt à partir au moindre bruit suspect. Des petits bruits feutrés se firent alors entendre, presque imperceptibles, Heero leva les yeux de son écran, tous ses sens en alerte ; une petite forme noire accouru vers lui, c'était Fei-chan, le soldat 01 faillit en lâcher un soupire de soulagement mais le chat le devança :

/On a un problème./

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : Ça faisait hyper longtemps, GOMEN NASAAAAAAAAAIII !!!! Bref, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu !!!

Duo : Tu mets tes fics à jour encore plus lentement lorsque tu es en vacances que lorsque tu as cours... Faudra que tu m'expliques...

Sahad : Pas ma faute, j'aime bien sortir, vu que mes vieux m'emmerdent à souhait. Et puis, désolée Duo, mais je suis prête à sacrifier beaucoup de chose pour aller voir les clips des Dir en Grey, Psycho le Cému, Gackt (pas sûre de l'orthographe), etc... Comprend-moi ! '

Trowa : ...

Shi : mais arrête de baver sur tout ce qui passe !

Sahad : ATTENTION Shi ! Tu parles de Dir en Grey ! Ne t'aventure pas à dire des conneries... ! ton glacial

Shi : déglutit Ha-Hai... ! /elle est complètement dingue, mieux vaut ne rien dire : comme on dit au zoo ''N'excitez pas les animaux !''/

Sahad : Shi...

Shi : Vi ?

Sahad : Tu penses trop fort...

Shi : et merde...

Note(s) :

1 Heero est Japonais, Duo est Américain, Shi est une sorte de mélange.


	25. Course poursuite dans les égouts

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 25 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

Il allait bientôt devoir partir de ce bar. Wufei en était conscient et il ressentait un désagréable frisson lui remonter le dos : Oz allait l'attraper, il ne pouvait en être autrement... Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller ! Il était un GW5, il ne pouvait pas baisser ainsi les bras ! On lui avait toujours enseigné à résister, alors c'est ce qu'il ferait ! Il alla à son casier, cherchant le reste de ses affaires, il passait sa veste lorsqu'il sentit une présence. Elle était infime, presque imperceptible...

**POV Wufei **

Quelqu'un... ? Instinctivement, je porte la main à mon couteau, celui que je garde toujours sur moi. Il n'est pas question qu'ils me cueillent maintenant ! J'attrape le pommeau, le retourne brusquement en me jetant sur l'intrus, lui collant la lame sous la gorge lorsque...

« Shi ?

- Wufei... ? il n'esquisse pas le moindre geste, plus surpris qu'autre chose. Heu... Tu peux me... Lâcher ?

- Shi ! Je t'avais dit de te barrer ! je m'exclame. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?!

- Tu me prends pour qui ? grimace-t-il. Un lâcheur ou un trouillard ?!

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ! je réplique. Mais tu ne connais pas Oz ! Je refuse que... !

- J'en ai rien à battre de Oz ! Je resterais avec toi que ça te plaise ou non ! » me coupe-t-il.

J'en reste bouche bée... Mais il ne comprend pas ou quoi ?! Je ne lui dis pas de partir pour rien ! C'est Oz ! S'il était capturé, je m'en voudrais à mort ! Je baisse mon arme, le laissant à nouveau libre de ses mouvements... Mais pourquoi s'obstine-t-il ? Je l'ai pourtant prévenu ! Il ouvre son casier et en sort un sac que je n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Notre sauvegarde... il me montre le contenu : des armes à feu et armes blanches.

- Tu trimballes toujours ça avec toi ? je m'étonne.

- Faut savoir être prêt à tout... » répond-il.

Sur ce, il sort une ceinture ou il range quatre flingues et des munitions, il met un couteau à sa cheville et se relève. Il semble chercher quelque chose, je l'observe, il est surprenant... Bien que ça ne m'étonne pas d'un assassin professionnel, Shi est extrêmement compétent. Il revient vers moi, ajustant un mousqueton à un gilet.

« On y va ? je lance.

- Je te suis. »

Nous pourrions sortir par la porte réservée au personnel mais je doute que Oz l'ait laissée sans surveillance ; de plus, sortir maintenant à l'extérieur est très risqué... Je reste un moment pensif : par où partir... ?J'entend du bruit, quelqu'un approche... !

**FIN POV **

« Excusez-moi mais cet endroit est réservé au personnel... informa l'un des serveurs.

- Mon nom est Zechs Merquise, je suis de la police gouvernementale... répliqua le grand blond. Veuillez nous laisser passer. »

L'employé ne résista pas : il n'en revenait pas que la police débarque ainsi dans le bar, mais c'était surtout cet homme qui le fascinait. Zechs Merquise avait un corps que beaucoup qualifieraient de parfait, superbement bâti et, bien que fin, on devinait des muscles développés sur la totalité de son être. Ses yeux couleur acier faisait frémir n'importe qui, sa longue chevelure blonde presque décolorée lui donnait un aspect proche de celui d'un roi et il avait une présence hors du commun.

Le grand blond pénétra donc dans le local réservé aux employés, à première vue, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal, pourtant il en était certain : GW05 devait être là ! Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre le nom de Wufei dans un lieu si fréquenté, ça ne faisait que confirmer ses suppositions : les trois adolescents qu'il recherchait n'allaient pas partir ainsi, ils cherchaient à retrouver leurs frères d'arme avant de franchir la frontière. Un bruit à peine perceptible attira son attention, il venait du fond de la pièce ; Zechs se dirigea vers la source du bruit, mais il ne trouva rien.

« Mr. Merquise, GW05 n'est plus dans le bar... l'informa l'un des soldats.

- Merci de m'en tenir informé... rétorqua simplement le jeune homme, impassible.

- Devons-nous nous retirer ? l'interrogea l'homme.

- Oui, inutile de semer la crainte parmi les habitants... acquiesça le blond. Retirez-vous aussi discrètement que possible.

- Bien, Monsieur. »

Sur ce, le soldat partit prévenir les autres membres de l'unité. Les yeux couleur acier de Zechs parcoururent une dernière fois le fond de la pièce et c'est alors qu'il comprit : il se pencha et dégagea un sac vide, celui-ci dissimulait une plaque d'égout. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« Finement jouer, Wufei... Si vous étiez trop simples à attraper, ça retirerait tout le plaisir de la chose... Quoique je ne peux pas vraiment parler de plaisir... Cours... Cours, Wufei, je te laisse une petite longueur d'avance... »

Prononçant ces mots, le membre de Oz sortit du bar par la porte destinée aux employés. Sortant à l'extérieur, il laissa le vent frais du soir glisser sur son visage ; puis il se remis en route : il devait les retrouver avant cette Relena Darlian.

**---- A la planque :**

« Un problème ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Heero. Quel genre de problème ?

/Zechs Merquise est apparu dans le bar !/ miaula le chat. /Wufei et Shi vont essayer de le semer dans la ville. /

- Merde ! jura le soldat parfait. Manquait plus que ça ! »

Sur ce, il attrape le matou et courut prévenir ses amis. Quatre ne cachait pas son inquiétude pour l'asiatique et le métis, Duo tenta de le rassurer ; Trowa reprit la parole :

« Zechs n'est pas idiot... Même très compétant, Wufei aura du mal à s'en débarrasser...

- On ne peut pas rester ici à ne rien faire !! s'exclama le petit blond.

- Mais on ne peut pas risquer de se faire prendre... grogna Heero.

- Vous non, mais nous, nous ne risquons rien... rétorqua le natté.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le Français.

- Je veux dire que vous, vous êtes soldats et donc c'est dangereux pour vous ! Mais Quatre et moi sommes civils, nous ne risquons rien ! expliqua l'Américain.

- Mais... ! tenta Trowa.

- Il a raison ! approuva le jeune Arabe. Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés ! »

Les yeux émeraude du soldat 03 se tournèrent vers le Japonais, celui- ci semblait aussi hésitant que lui : pouvaient-ils ainsi risquer la vie des deux ''normaux'' pour se sauver ? Heero ne savait que dire, il n'osait pas imaginer le pire, ce fut Fei-chan qui le sortit de ses pensées :

/Tu leur fais donc si peu confiance ?/

- Hein ? Non, mais... répliqua le soldat 01.

/Alors accepte. / trancha le félin. /Il n'y a rien de pire que de se croire inutile. /

- ... le jeune garçon aux yeux cobalt se mordit la lèvres inférieure avant de continuer. D'accord... Duo, Quatre, on va avoir besoin de votre aide. »

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que le natté laissa un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres : ils étaient prêts à tout et même à se battre s'il le fallait. Duo s'avança vers son amant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te décevrais pas. »

Sur ce, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'asiatique et commença à se préparer. Heero l'observait, déchiré : il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser y aller mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui faire croire qu'il ne croyait pas en lui. L'Américain remarqua cette douleur dans les yeux de son compagnon, il s'approcha doucement, enlaça sa taille et posant son front contre le sien.

« Hee-chan... Je te promet que je reviendrais...

- C'est normal, n'est-ce pas... ? De s'inquiéter pour la personne à laquelle on tient le plus... souffla le brun.

- Hai... sourit Duo. C'est tout à fait légitime... Tiens... »

Le châtain le lâcha et porta les mains à son cou, il détacha une chaîne argentée à laquelle pendait une croix, elle aussi en argent, de la taille d'un pouce, traversée par une faux de la même matière. Il l'accrocha autour du cou du jeune Japonais et reprit :

« Garde-le en attendant. Je reviendrais le chercher... Et je reviendrais TE chercher. »

Heero resserra son étreinte autour de son amant, posant ses lèvres contre la peau chaude de son cou, il y déposa un baiser brûlant et s'écarta une fois qu'une petite marque violacée s'y trouvait :

« C'est ma marque. Tant qu'elle y sera, tu seras obligé de revenir...

- Compte là-dessus ! »

Le rire du jaune natté résonna dans la petite pièce alors qu'il s'éloignait pour rassembler les dernières choses dont il aurait besoin... Le regard bleu de l'asiatique disparut sous ses paupières : il ne pouvait que se résigner...

**---- Dans les égouts :**

« Par là ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Shi suivait de près le jeune Chinois, ils couraient tous deux à en perdre haleine. Wufei se retourna une brève seconde : il lui semblait bien entendre des pas et en jetant un coup d'œil à l'assassin, il comprit que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Ils pressèrent encore le pas :

« Il faut se dépêcher ! On a peut-être bien une chance de les semer, faut pas la laisser passer !

- Tu pense à quelque chose en particulier ? le questionna le métis sans ralentir.

- Oui : Noin ! »

Comme si c'était le mot clé, un bruit leur parvint, non loin, ils se dirigèrent vers lui, priant pour que ce soit bien leur amie et non des Ozzies. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle...

« J'en peux plus... ! articula Shi.

- Pareil... grimaça Wufei en se tenant le côté droit qui lui faisait sacrément mal.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Les deux adolescents de retournèrent et découvrirent la personne tant recherchée, leur amie des bas-fond :

« Noin ! s'exclama l'assassin.

- Contente que tu te rappelles de moi... sourit la jeune femme.

- Comment t'oublier... ? ironisa le jeune Chinois. Ecoute, on a besoin de ton aide... Y a des gars de Oz qui nous courent après, ça te fait pas mal de bouffe, non ?

- Oh... Tu m'apportes un plateau repas ! rit-elle. Ok, je veux bien vous aider. Vous pouvez filer, je vous couvre !

- Merci Noin... ! »

Ceci dit, les deux garçons reprirent leur course folle à travers les tunnels, ils devaient s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Le seul problème, c'est que les bruits résonnaient dans tous les conduits : ils avaient peine à évaluer si leurs ennemis étaient loin ou non. Des cris d'hommes les informa que leur amie avait commencé ses ravages, ils coururent encore et encore au milieu de tous ces cris qui fusaient, sentant la pression sans cesse augmenter car ils se retrouvaient tout à fait démunis de points de repère. C'est alors qu'une détonation se fit entendre, suivie d'un cri strident, un cri de femme.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN !!!!!! hurla Shi.

- On ne peut rien faire pour elle ! Viens ! s'écria Wufei en resserrant sa poigne sur le bras de son ami.

- On ne peut pas la laisser ! Elle nous a aidé ! insista le métis qui se débattait.

- Qui te dit qu'elle est encore en vie ! On ne peut pas courir le risque de faire marche arrière ! s'exclama l'asiatique.

- Mais elle est peut-être encore vie ! Peut-être grièvement blessée ! renchérit son interlocuteur.

- On risque tous nos vies au combat ! Tout un régiment d'hommes ne peut pas reculer sous prétexte qu'un seul soldat est resté en arrière ! s'emporta le jeune Chinois. C'est dégueulasse, ça m'emmerde aussi, mais c'est comme ça ! C'est ça, la guerre ! Qu'on le veuille ou non ! Maintenant, tu ne discutes plus et tu viens !

- Mais... ! tenta à nouveau Shi.

- ... le soldat 05 soupira. Désolé, mon vieux. »

Sur ce, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre du jeune assassin ; celui-ci n'y étant pas préparé, il ne put l'esquiver et sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Là, Wufei le hissa sur son dos et repris sa course ; leur discussion avait peut-être alerté les Ozzies. Shinigami se sentait stupide, il aurait pu les trahir avec ses bêtises et en hurlant aussi fort mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils abandonnaient celle qui avait accepté de les aider. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, il aurait vu des larmes perler le long des joues de celui qui le portait à travers les égouts...

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : Enfin j'arrive à mettre un nouveau chapitre ! Rah ! C'est dur de trouver du temps : les parents sont toujours là et piquent une crise dès que j'approche à moins d'un mètre de l'ordi... J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Review ?


	26. Dérèglement interne

**Tous ''sublimes''.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune, même raison que chap 3.

**Chapitre 26 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

« J'ai peut-être parlé un peu vite ! pesta Duo. Comment retrouver Wufei et Shi dans le dédale des rues ?!

- Je ne sais pas... répliqua Quatre. Et on ne peut pas beugler leurs noms à tous vents...

- Pas la peine ! »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir le Chinois, portant l'assassin, bondir à l'arrière de la voiture. Il leur ordonna de démarrer, ce que Duo exécuta au quart de tour, n'en demandant pas plus ; ce fut que lorsqu'il perdirent le quartier de vu qu'ils s'arrêtèrent :

« Pfouh... souffla le natté. On a eu du pot...

- C'est vrai... approuva le petit blond. C'est une chance de vous avoir trouvé comme ça... !

- Je parlais pas de ça... répliqua le châtain.

- Mais de quoi alors ?

- J'ai pas le permis... »

Il y eût un gros blanc, Quatre était au bord de l'évanouissement : il s'était laissé conduire par un garçon qui n'avait même pas son permis ?! La voix qui sortit de sa gorge était si aiguë qu'il se demanda si s'était vraiment la sienne :

« Tu ne l'as pas encore passé, c'est ça, hein ?

- Non, c'est que je l'ai loupé 3 fois ! --

- ...

- Quatre... ?

- Wufei ! Tu prends le volant !! Tout de suite ! »

----

« Heero, ça sert à rien de faire les cent pas, ils vont revenir.

- ...

- Tu fais si peu confiance à Duo ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais au moins, son ami avait cesser de tourner en rond comme un fauve en cage. Le chat noir s'était rouler en boule sur les jambes du jeune Français qui scrutait son frère d'arme, celui-ci était visiblement sur les nerfs, ses yeux cobalt ne quittaient pas la fenêtre du hangar ; il attendait. Trowa soupira : Heero n'était pas le seul à s'en faire, mais lui, il n'en faisait pas tout un plat... Cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'aimait pas suffisamment le blondinet pour ça ? Il secoua la tête pour faire partir cette idée stupide.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance... »

La voix du perfect Soldier l'avait fait sursauter : il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun ouvre la bouche jusqu'au retour du natté. Cependant, il lui semblait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans le comportement de Heero.

« Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... lâcha Trowa au bout de quelques secondes.

- J'ai un problème, Trowa... souffla son ami. Un gros problème...

- Quoi donc ? demanda l'interpelé.

- Duo... C'est lui qui me permet de me contrôler... Mais... Je ne sais pas... Pour une raison que j'ignore... Mon corps est défectueux...

- Défectueux ? le Français haussa un sourcil. Tu veux dire que tu sens un manque, c'est ça ?

- Non... Ce n'est pas ça... »

Le brun tomba soudainement à genoux, sous le regard plus que surprit du châtain qui se leva précipitamment, délogeant le chat. Trowa s'approcha de lui, lui entourant les épaules de son bras:

« Heero, ça va ??

- Trowa... Mon corps... Je ne... »

Le Japonais n'eût même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà il se retournait violemment, surprenant son ami, et se ruait sur se dernier, plaquant avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux émeraude étaient complètement écarquillés, Trowa parvint cependant à reprendre ses esprits...

**POV Trowa**

Ce n'est pas du tout normal ! Tout indique que Heero est victime de ses chaleurs, mais... C'est impossible... ! Ça ne fait pas un mois depuis les dernières... ! J'essaye de le repousser, mais Heero a incontestablement une force surdéveloppée, encore plus qu'habituellement, lors de ses chaleurs ! Heero essaye de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche ; tentant de le ramener à la raison, je lui mord la lèvre inférieure presque jusqu'au sang. Il s'écarte un peu, surpris, mais la surprise cède bien vite sa place à une sorte d'énervement sur son visage ; je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser plus son expression : il me flanque un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je sens mes forces m'abandonner... Il reprend possession de mes lèvres. Je suis incapable de réagir... Sa langue joue avec la mienne, sa main tenant fermement mes poignets à m'en faire mal, l'autre se glissant sous mon haut... Il faut que je réagisse... Mais je n'en ai pas la force...

Sa main descend doucement vers mon jean. Il semble éprouver certaines difficultés à défaire ma ceinture : il délaisse mes lèvres pour regarder la boucle de ceinture qui lui résiste. J'en profite, me forçant à lever la tête, je plante mes dents dans son cou qui m'est offert. Heero pousse un grognement sourd et essaye de se défaire de ma prise en secouant la tête, mais je tiens bon, enfonçant mes dents dans la chair. Il se débat encore mais voyant que je ne lâche pas prise, il m'envoie valser avec un super coup de poing dans la mâchoire : je vais m'écraser dans les pneus qui gisaient près du mur. C'étaient mes dernières forces, je ne crois pas avoir la possibilité de me relever tout de suite... Il me fixe de ses yeux cobalt, une main sur son cou qui saigne... Pff, j'l'ai pas loupé... Il me regarde encore et encore, son visage se déforme de douleur, mais ce n'est pas ma morsure qui lui fait si mal... Qu'est-ce que... ?

« Pardon, Trowa... ! souffle-t-il, tombant à genoux devant moi, tête baissée. Pardon...

- Heero... ? je parviens à articuler. Ça va ?

- Je suis désolé ! insiste-t-il. Pardonne-moi... ! Si je...

- Arrête... je râle. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais contrôler ça... Arrête de culpabiliser, tu ne m'as rien fait... »

Il ne dit rien, la main sur la bouche comme pour se retenir de vomir... Je reste là à le regarder, je ne peux rien faire d'autre de toute façon... Un quart d'heure s'écoule ainsi, dans le plus lourd des silences, avant que je puisse à nouveau bouger...

« T'y es pas allé de main morte... » je ricane.

Il ne répond pas, gardant la tête baissée... Je laisse échapper un soupir... En fin de compte, le Perfect Soldier qu'a conçu Oz n'est encore qu'un enfant... Un enfant qui n'a pas su grandir, qui n'a pas pu... Derrière sa force apparente, il est d'une incroyable fragilité... Un tel contraste en est presque déroutant... Il semble tout à coup si facile à ébranler... Aussi facile à briser que du verre...

Je m'approche doucement de lui, même si ce n'est pas très intelligent vu son état. Pourtant, je sais qu'il a besoin d'une présence, sentir qu'il n'est pas seul... Un sourire étire à peine mes lèvres : je te connais bien, Heero... Même si tu es parfois volontairement désagréable, il n'y a qu'une chose qui t'effraie vraiment, n'est-ce pas... ? Celle de te retrouver seul... Si tu as vécu jusqu'à il y a peu, c'est parce que tu te raccrochais à cet espoir de nous retrouver... Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui grâce à Duo...

Je le prend par le bras et l'aide à se relever, il ne me regarde pas, les yeux dissimulés sous ses mèches rebelles... Je lui prend le menton et lui remonte le visage, il me fixe cette fois, mais je peux lire aisément de la crainte dans ses yeux...

« Ne t'en fais pas, Heero... Nous serons toujours là... Toujours... »

Il semble surpris, puis un sourire se dessine sur son visage, il acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Je vais m'asseoir, je n'ai pas encore totalement récupéré... Heero va se poser devant l'ordi portable, histoire de penser à autre chose... Je ne dis rien mais... Quelque chose me tracasse. Comment est-ce possible que les ''périodes'' de chaleurs de Heero soient si perturbées ? Ce n'est pas normal... Je ferais bien d'attendre le retour de Wufei...

Je sens un regard posé sur moi, je tourne la tête et découvre ce chat noir qui me scrute... Pourquoi est-ce que, tout à coup, il me met mal à l'aise... ? Serais-je trop méfiant ? Ou bien... ?

**FIN POV**

-----

« Alors ? Vous les avez encore raté... N'est-ce pas ? »

Zechs leva un regard presque las sur la jeune blonde qui lui faisait face. Décidément, elle l'énervait, sa seule vue éveillait en lui un profond agacement. Oui, il avait perdu les deux soldats de vue dans les égouts, mais une des anciennes expériences les avait attaqués et, pour une raison qui lui échappait toujours, il avait senti qu'il y avait un lie entre elle et les jeunes garçons... Cette même raison l'avait poussé à seulement la blesser plutôt que la tuer... Il l'avait laissée pour morte afin que ses hommes ne l'achèvent pas.

« Votre travail, si peu fructueux, laisse planer des doutes, vous savez... reprit Relena.

- Mademoiselle Darlian... lança le blond d'un ton acide. Je n'ai nullement besoin de vos stupides remarques. Et comme vous l'avez si bien dit à notre première rencontre : vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de mes affaires. Vous savez où est la porte. »

L'intéressée grimaça et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Le grand blond soupira : ces jeunes soldats, ces armes presque parfaites, lui posaient bien des soucis. Il le savait, lui, mieux que quiconque, que ces êtres en tant qu'armes étaient parfaites, mais pas en tant qu'être humain ; et cette imperfection risquait de leur coûter la vie. Plusieurs GW5 avaient été capturés, la plupart étaient morts et leurs spectres le hantaient encore... Combien d'entre eux allait-il encore devoir tuer ?

-----

La voiture avançait à toute allure dans les rues. Duo avait finalement gardé le volant, persuadant Quatre qu'il était tout à fait capable de conduire, ce dernier lui servant de copilote, lui rappelant sans cesse le code de la route. A l'arrière, Wufei regardait Shinigami ; l'assassin n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis des égouts.

**POV Wufei**

Il m'en veut sûrement pour Noin... Mais que pouvais-je bien y faire ? Je suis certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision, pourtant... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable... Je sais qu'avant je ne m'en serais même pas soucié, mais depuis que je côtoie les ''normaux'' j'ai appris ce qu'était le regret... Et le regard de Shi a changé beaucoup de choses en moi... Je soupire et ferme les yeux, me calant à peu près confortablement afin de tenter de dormir un peu. Je sais que le sommeil ne viendra pas, mais bon...

« Wufei... me souffle Shi.

- Hn ? je rouvre les yeux mais ne lève pas la tête vers lui, je n'ai pas envie de voir son regard charger de rancœur.

- Merci...

- Pourquoi ? je m'étonne.

- Pour m'avoir remis les idées en place... répond-il. Tu avais raison... Tout un régiment ne peut pas revenir en arrière à cause d'un seul homme. Parce que c'est ça, la guerre...

- Shi... je souffle.

- Moui ?

- Ne retiens pas tout ce que je dis... Il m'arrive aussi de me comporter en parfait idiot. »

J'entend un petit rire étouffé. Il se blottit contre moi, la tête sur mon épaule et ferme les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres...

« J'essayerais d'être moins gamin dans mes jugements... murmure-t-il. Arigatô, Wufei »

Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête sur la sienne... un peu de réconfort en temps de guerre est toujours le bienvenu... Et pour moi, le fait qu'il sourit et plus que nécessaire... J'en ai conscience, à présent...

« Tu peux dormir tranquille... Parce que je te protègerais, aussi longtemps que la vie me le permettra... » je souffle.

--- A SUIVRE :

Sahad : Un chapitre !!!! -- fière fière-- j'ai réussi !!! Enfin, comme d'hab, il se serra fait attendre mais bon... bye les gens !


	27. Meurtre imprévu

**Tous ''sublimes''**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : réponse aux reviews !

Yaonne-san : V'là la suite ! J'espère que l'attente aura pas été trop longue !

Hentai-Wu : me sens pas du tout visée.

Guyana7 : Y a chtit malentendu : Noin n'est pas morte et ce, grâce à Zechs : il l'a ''laissée pour morte'' ce qui n'est pas la même chose ! Rassure-toi !

Kamara : le mot de la fin ? Désolée, je compte pas mettre une fin tout de suite tout de suite ! lol !

Sur ce, bonne lecture les gens !!!

**Chapitre 27 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

_  
_''Tu peux dormir tranquille... Parce que je te protègerais, aussi longtemps que la vie me le permettra...''

Ces paroles trottaient dans l'esprit du jeune assassin. Il avait la tête contre l'épaule du Chinois, ne cessant de se repasser cette phrase dans sa tête : ces mots, il avait tant souhaité les entendre... Il leva doucement la tête afin d'apercevoir le visage de l'asiatique, il semblait dormir, mais Shinigami était sûr que Wufei ne dormait pas. Il tourna encore un peu la tête, déposa un petit baiser timide sur la joue du Chinois et retourna à sa position initiale ; il n'y eût aucune réaction chez son ami, peut-être dormait-il finalement...

------

Heero s'était remis à son ordinateur portable et semblait vaguer à ses occupations mais Trowa ne s'y trompait pas, le jeune Japonais ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau la tête et se forçait à se concentrer sur les lignes qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Le châtain alla dans une pièce voisine, conscient de l'effort que faisait son ami, il ne voulait pas le déranger et jugeait préférable de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Même si cette fois il ne serait pas pris par surprise, devoir frapper son frère d'arme pour le faire revenir à la raison ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Alors qu'il était en train de bricoler la moto qu'il avait précédemment trouver, et sur le point de fonctionner, il entendit un petit miaulement : il croisa le regard du chat noir.

Le Français demeura muet pendant quelques minutes, analysant l'animal. Se pourrait-il que ses soupçons soient justes ? Le chat le fixait inlassablement, attendant une quelconque réaction du soldat. Ce qui ne tarda pas à venir : Trowa se leva et s'approcha du félin qui ne bougea pas, il le prit des ses mains et le leva à la hauteur de son visage.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai la sale sensation que t'y es pour quelque chose dans le comportement de Heero... ? »

Bien évidemment, la réponse du chat ne lu parvint pas, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Mais les yeux du félin semblaient pouvoir parler pour lui ; le châtain l'observa, troublé. Ce chat n'était pas comme les autres, il en était sûr. Un bruit coupa net le cours de ses pensées, Trowa prit son arme à feu en main et s'avança vers l'issue de l'usine ; il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voiture. Duo fut le premier à descendre de l'auto, suivit de près par Quatre, il alla réveiller les deux dormeurs...

POV Shi

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, je m'étais vraiment endormi. Je me sépare de Wufei, me levant, et suis mes amis dans notre planque. Trowa vient à notre rencontre, l'air grave... Je sursaute presque en constatant qu'il tient Fei-chan dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que... ?

« Trowa ?

- Nous devons parler, rassemblement... » se contente-t-il de me lancer.

Je lance un regard à Wufei, il ne bronche pas et suis Trowa... J'hésite avant de le suivre, Duo et Quatre m'emboîtent le pas... Nous retrouvons Heero, je le trouve passablement distant : il recule lorsque Duo s'avance vers lui. Notre natté ne comprend pas, ça se lit sur son visage ; Quatre allait intervenir lorsque Trowa attire notre attention :

« Nous avons un problème.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? je demande.

- Il semblerait que pour une raison, que j'ignore, Heero a un dérèglement interne... répond Trowa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?? s'inquiète aussitôt Duo.

- ... pas de réponse, Heero détourne la tête.

- Heero est à nouveau en chaleur... réplique Trowa.

- Pardon ? cette fois, Wufei intervient. C'est impossible... !

- Et pourtant c'est vrai... »

Trowa lève les yeux vers Duo qui reste indécis. Ce dernier décide tout de même de s'avancer vers Heero qui esquisse un mouvement de recul, il a peur, ça se sent... Je reporte les yeux sur Fei-chan :

« Pourquoi tu tiens mon chat comme ça ? je lance.

- Je ne suis sûr de rien mais j'ai l'impression que cet animal n'y est pas pour rien dans le changement de comportement de Heero... »

Je le fixe avec surprise. Fei-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien à voir là-dedans ? Je tourne les yeux vers Heero, il s'est laissé approcher par Duo mais semble volontairement absent, Duo n'esquisse aucun geste de tendresse envers lui, comprenant son comportement, sa crainte... Je m'avance vers Trowa et prend Fei-chan dans mes bras. Je suis peut-être un peu brusque dans mes gestes mais je n'y peux rien : je tiens beaucoup à ce chat. Wufei ne dit rien, il se contente de me regarder...

« Vous êtes malades, faut vous faire soigner ! » je lance.

Je m'en vais, emportant Fei-chan avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Soupçonner un chat ! C'est stupide ! Je vais m'asseoir à l'autre bout de l'usine sur quelques pneus. Fei-chan se laisse faire... Je le caresse, il ronronne puis ses yeux se plongent dans les miens...

« Tu n'y es pour rien, toi, hein ? » je murmure.

Il ferme les yeux alors que je lui gratte le dessous de la tête... J'entend des pas, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, à leur son, je sais que c'est Wufei qui s'approche. Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur une autre pile de pneu ; nous restons ainsi quelques minutes, en silence... Il caresse Fai-chan...

« Tu crois ça, toi ? je lâche.

- ... il semble pensif et finit par répondre. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas de doutes, mais je ne l'accuse pas non plus...

- Il n'y est pour rien ! je m'énerve. Ce n'est qu'un chat ! C'est Fei-chan ! Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

- Shi... souffle Wufei. Je n'ai jamais dit que c' était de sa faute... Mais je n'ai aucune confiance en Oz, ils seraient capables de se servir d'un chat sans que celui-ci ne le veuille...

- Tu sous-entends que Fei-chan est à l'origine du trouble de Heero ? je siffle.

- ... il soupire et se lève. Tu n'es pas en mesure de m'écouter... Et puis, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? '' Ne retiens pas tout ce que je dis... Il m'arrive aussi de me comporter en parfait idiot''... Je ne prétend pas tout savoir, après tout, malgré ce que beaucoup de personnes pensent, je suis humain. Et par conséquent, j'ai le droit à l'erreur, moi aussi. »

Je le regarde partir... Je reporte les yeux sur Fei-chan... Qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser, moi... ?

FIN POV

Le jeune assassin s'était calmé et réfléchissait à présent calmement, le chat ronronnant sur ses genoux. Duo pénétra dans la pièce, frappant discrètement contre le mur pour annoncer son arrivée même s'il savait que son ami l'avait détecté depuis longtemps. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier et murmura :

« Ça va ?

- Hm... son interlocuteur haussa les épaules. Ça ne va pas mal...

- ... un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Américain. Tu ressemble beaucoup à Heero, toi... Tu t'étales jamais et si tu peux tout dire en très peu de mots, tu le fais...

- Duo... souffla Shi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

- Hm ?

- Toi, t'es ma moitié, on a longtemps partagé le même corps alors... Je pense que je devrais connaître ton avis au sujet de cette affaire... »

Le natté fixa sa dite moitié, pensif. Que pensait-il de tout ça ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, il avait beau y avoir réfléchit comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé, il ne voyait pas :

« Pour être franc avec toi, je ne sais pas... Je ne connais pas assez Oz pour prétendre connaître leurs méthodes. J'aime bien ce chat aussi... Mais je ne saurais te dire s'il n'y est pour rien dans les troubles de Heero... »

L'assassin se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il examina le chat qui s'était arrêté de ronronner sur ses genoux et qui le fixait à présent comme s'il attendait quelque chose, sa réponse peut-être...

POV Duo

J'ai laissé Shi... J'espère pour lui que ce n'est pas ce que pense Trowa... Je vais voir Heero, il est concentré sur son ordinateur, ne m'accordant aucune attention... Je souris tristement et m'approche de lui. Lorsque je m'assoie près de lui, je le vois se crisper, son bras qui entourait ses genoux se resserre, sa tête s'enfonce un peu dans ses épaules, il n'ose pas me regarder...

« Heero...

- Pardon Duo... Je ne veux pas... Pas dans cet état... murmure-t-il sans quitter son écran des yeux.

- Heero... Tu sais pourtant que si tu faisais quelque chose, je ne t'en voudrais pas... je souffle. Mais si c'est ce que tu souhai...

- Pardon... ! me coupe-t-il. Je... Ça... A cause de ça... Je... J'ai... »

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il raconte mais j'essaye de suivre... Des pas attire notre attention et trowa entre dans la pièce :

« Ah... Désolé. Je ne savais pas que vous y étiez tous les deux... »

Heero détourne les yeux, les joues rouges... ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je lance un regard interrogateur à Trowa qui me joue le même scénario... ? Je les regarde à tour de rôle :

« Vous pouvez mes dire pourquoi vous faites tous les deux une gueule de jeunes vierges effarouchées ? »

Je sens comme une drôle d'ambiance dans la pièce, Trowa et Heero baisse encore plus la tête comme si leurs pieds étaient soudainement devenus le centre du monde. Je commence à me repasser ce que Heero essayait de me dire à l'instant... Non... !

« Vous vous seriez pas un peu trop collés en mon absence ? je lâche, suspicieux.

- Hein ? au moins un qui répond, Trowa relève la tête, gêné. C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Je ne crois rien, je constate ! je lance.

- Pardon Duo... souffle Heero. Je ne voulais pas...

- ... je me tourne vers Trowa à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je... Je... hésite Heero. Je l'ai embrassé ! Pardon ! »

Il y a un gros silence... Trowa me regarde d'un air plus que gêné et Heero fait tout pour cacher son visage... Je reste interdit... C'est... C'est...

« C'est que ça ?! » je lance.

Je pars dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, Trowa et Heero me scrutent avec incrédulité et je crois bien qu'ils se demandent si je suis vraiment sain d'esprit. Mais c'est trop drôle ! Aïe, j'en ai mal aux côtes ! Je finis quand même par arrêter de rire, puis les regarde :

« C'est juste pour ça que vous vous sentiez si coupables ?

- Ben... le pauvre Trowa est dubitatif.

- ... mon chtit Heero me scrute encore.

- Franchement, y a pas de quoi... je souris. Si Tro en avait profiter pour te sauter, là je serais furax, mais si ce n'est que ça, c'est pas grave.

- Pas grave ? répète Heero.

- Non, dans la mesure où tu ne parvenais pas à te contrôler... je répond. Evidemment, si ça avait été volontaire, je t'en voudrais à mort. Mais là... »

Heero ne sait pas trop quoi dire, ce qui me fait encore plus marrer. Quatre arrive, surpris de voir une telle ambiance. Je lui explique vite fait, quoique j'aurais peut-être pas dû car Trowa se fait vraiment tout petit ; il se tranquillise en voyant que Quatre est aussi compréhensif que moi. Je sens quelque chose sur ma main : Heero me la prend doucement et me regarde :

« Merci Duo...

- Pas de quoi... »

Sur ces quelques mots, je lui vole un chaste baiser, il semble un peu surpris et je vois une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux... Je l'arrête ou pas ? Hum... Je sais pas du tout là... Trowa et Quatre nous laisse... Pourquoi pas... ?

FIN POV

-----

Wufei vaguait à son occupation, autrement dit il vérifiait le bon fonctionnement de leur artillerie, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Perdu dans ses pensées, il repensa à l'idée de Trowa. Et si ce chat était vraiment à l'origine des troubles de Heero ? Comment Oz aurait-il fait ? Il se retourna brusquement en entendant des pas, brandissant un couteau qu'il n'arrêta qu'à quelques millimètres de la gorge de Shi qui ne bougea pas d'un cil, à peine étonné.

« Shi ? s'étonna le Chinois.

- Oui, c'est bien moi... répondit l'assassin. T'as l'air sacrément à cran...

- Désolé... s'excusa l'asiatique. Mais je t'ai déjà dit de pas surgir comme ça dans mon dos ! Je pourrais te blesser sans le vouloir !

- Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal... répliqua le jeune garçon.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? grimaça Wufei. Après tout, je suis humain, je peux commettre des erreurs ! Et je... ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux couleur de jais n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Shinigami le réduisant au silence en scellant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques instants passèrent avant que le jeune métis consente à s'écarter ; le Chinois ne savait plus trop comment réagir face à ce brusque élan de tendresse...

« Je... J'ai décidé d'examiner Fei-chan... murmura l'assassin, tête baissée.

- ... ? les yeux ébènes le dévisagèrent.

- Il...Il avait un étrange produit sur son pelage... Et j'ai essayer de l'enlever... Mais il y en avait toujours plus... Et puis, il est devenu bizarre... Et... Et... »

Le jeune garçon posa la tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Wufei ne comprenait pas vraiment mais il sentit quelque chose au contact des mains de l'assassin, il baissa les yeux : ses propres mains étaient à présent recouverte d'un liquide carmin chaud...

« Shi... »

Pour toute réponse, son ami éclata en sanglot sur son épaule. L'asiatique ferma les yeux, serrant doucement l'adolescent contre lui...

--- A SUIVRE !!!

Sahad : un chap ! Désolée pour les fana des chats... ' Enfin, vous inquiétez pas, Shi va pas en rester là ! Héhéhé... Tchauuuo !


	28. Moment de calme

**Tous ''sublimes''**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : ça m'a prit du temps mais faut dire que je trouvais pas du tout l'inspi... Je crois que ça s'en ressent un peu dans ce chapitre... C'est ce qu'on appelle un moment de transition, non ? (ou d'incompétence, au choix)

Note 2 : réponses aux reviews !

Dstine : Je vois que t'es toujours aussi sadique moi, ne ? Et oui, le petit Fei-chan s'est fait disséquer. Pauvre bête... Je rassure les gens : je n'ai jamais essayé sur mon chat !

Yami ni hikari : Heu... Désolée, malgré le ''dépêche-toi'' j'ai eu du mal avec cette fic...

Sur ce, bonne lecture les gens !

**Chapitre 28 :**

_Ils l'avaient conçu pour être le soldat parfait, une arme humaine. Puis il s'est évadé. Dans un avenir qui n'est pas si lointain, il est hanté par son passé._

Wufei prit le jeune assassin dans ses bras, évitant soigneusement de lui mettre du sang dessus. Il le berça doucement, le laissant pleurer ; Trowa arriva, il avait visiblement senti la tristesse de Shi. Quatre, le suivant de près, adressa au jeune Chinois un regard interrogateur et inquiet, il écarquilla les yeux à la vue du sang sur les mains de leurs amis. Wufei, fronçant les sourcils, leur intima de se taire et continua de bercer son compagnon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se calme. Ce ne fut qu'alors que Shi murmura :

« Je sais que vous êtes là. »

Trowa ne dit rien mais il se sentait visiblement aussi stupide que Quatre. Ils s'avancèrent et le jeune blond s'approcha de leur ami :

« Shi... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?

- Je... Trowa... Je... l'assassin ramena l'une de ses deux mèches argentées en arrière en inspirant profondément et reprit. Je m'excuse de m'être énervé tout à l'heure. Tu avais raison.

- Pardon ? le Français avait du mal à comprendre.

- A propos du chat. »

L'emploi du mot ''chat'' et non ''Fei-chan'' n'échappa pas aux trois adolescents, Shi allait sortir lorsque Quatre lança :

« Shi ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

- Pourquoi... ? l'intéressé ne s'était pas retourné, leur tournant le dos.

- J'aurais préféré avoir tord... lui assura Trowa.

- Quelle importance... »

Et sur ces quelques mots, Shinigami s'éloigna. Ses trois amis s'entreregardèrent quelques instants puis Wufei s'élança à la poursuite de son compagnon : il le rattrapa en quelques enjambées à peine, traversant deux salles.

« Shi ! il lui saisit le bras, le forçant à se retourner.

- Quoi ? demanda l'intéressé en conservant un visage impassible.

- Mais arrête ! le Chinois adossa le jeune assassin au mur. Arrête ça !

- Arrêter quoi ? s'entêta Shinigami.

- Arrête de faire celui qui n'éprouve rien ! s'exclama Wufei. Tu crois que tu peux nous cacher ça ? Tu sens la tristesse à plein nez !

- Tu délires ! répliqua Shi. Je n'ai rien ! Lâche-moi !

- Non, je te lâcherais pas ! Tu crois que ça ne se voit pas ! s'énerva le Chinois. Je sais que c'est pas facile mais...

- Tu ne sais rien ! s'écria alors son vis-à-vis. Tu ne sais rien ! »

Wufei esquissa un mouvement de recul face à la soudaine colère de son interlocuteur, mais il se reprit presque aussitôt et attrapant les poignets de Shi, il le plaqua contre le mur et le dévisagea :

« Calme-toi !

- Je t'ai rien demandé ! s'exclama l'assassin en se débattant violemment. Lâche-moi !

- Pas tant que tu es dans cet état ! rétorqua sèchement l'asiatique.

- Lâche-moi !

- Sûrement pas ! »

Shinigami commença à se débattre plus violemment, donnant des coups de pied dans les jambes de son vis-à-vis, lui arrachant à peine une grimace de douleur ; il entreprit alors de lui mordre sauvagement un des bras qui le retenaient. Wufei serra d'abord les dents mais ne riposta pas, il se contenta de murmurer :

« T'as mal, hein ? »

Le regard de Shi glissa vers lui, luisant de colère mais également perplexe. Le Chinois secoua doucement la tête :

« T'as tellement mal que tu voudrais avoir mal ailleurs... Tu ne souhaites qu'une chose, c'est que je te frappe, pas vrai ? »

Les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'écarquillèrent, il sentit l'étreinte de ses dents trembler et se desserrer légèrement sous le coup de l'incertitude.

« Mais tu vois... Moi, j'ai pas spécialement envie de te faire mal... »

Les yeux de Shi se voilèrent d'une sorte de tristesse et il desserra les dents, lâchant le bras meurtri de Wufei ; puis, doucement, il donna des petits coups de langues sur l'empreinte qu'avait laissée sa morsure. Le Chinois demeura immobile, fixant simplement le jeune assassin qui, tournant la tête vers lui, lui adressa un regard coupable qui s'embua de larmes :

« Wufei... J'ai mal... sanglota-t-il. Tellement mal... ! »

L'intéressé hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et lâcha les poignets de son compagnon, l'enlaçant, il l'attira contre lui, sentant les mains de Shi se cramponner à son haut dans son dos. Le jeune assassin noya son visage dans les habits de l'asiatique, sur son épaule, pleurant de tout son saoul.

« Gomen, Wu-chan ! Gomen !

- Schhht... lui souffla son vis-à-vis. Je ne t'en veux pas, Shi. »

Il écarta celui-ci de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, lui souriant avec tendresse, il passa sa main sous l'une des deux mèches argentées qui encadrait le visage de Shi, lui caressant la joue, et il murmura :

« Commet je pourrais t'en vouloir... ? »

Son sourire s'étira imperceptiblement et il alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Shi ne réagit d'abord pas puis il ferma les yeux et répondit à cet élan de tendresse, se laissant aller à cette douce chaleur réconfortante ; les deux garçons restèrent un long moment immobiles avant de briser ce baiser, tous deux reprenant leur souffle. Le jeune assassin se surprit à rougir et esquissa un sourire gêné, Wufei lui adressa un sourire tendre et lui vola un nuveau baiser.

« Si ça ne va pas... Viens me voir... Ok ? »

Shi hocha le tête, signe qu'il avait compris le message. Puis le Chinois se détacha de lui, il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à partir lorsque son vis-à-vis le retint par la manche ; Wufei le considéra d'un regard interrogateur auquel Shi répondit :

« Wufei... Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

L'intéressé haussa les sourcils en signe de surprise puis esquissa un nouveau sourire en hochant la tête :

« Pas de problème. »

Shi lui adressa à son tour un sourire et le lâcha. Le Chinois s'en alla et partit à la recherche Heero, qu'il retrouva en train de se rhabiller convenablement, le natté dormant encore enveloppé dans une couverture sur un vieux matelas, apparemment peu vêtu ; Wufei adressa à son compagnon d'arme une signe de tête en guise d'excuse, ce que celui-ci accepta d'un mouvement similaire. Puis ils s'éloignèrent du jeune dormeur pour pouvoir discuter à leur guise :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le Japonais.

- Rien de grave... le rassura son ami. Mais j'aimerai savoir : que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- Comment ça ? le brun ne semblait pas le suivre dans son raisonnement.

- Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment dans le même coin que Oz... répliqua-t-il. Tu crois qu'on va rester longtemps en sécurité ? Il faudrait penser à franchir la frontière...

- Hm... fut la seule réponse de son vis-à-vis.

- Ce pays refusera d'admettre que des expériences ont été menées sur des êtres humains et par conséquent ne l'ébruitera pas. On ne peut pas se permettre de rester ici trop longtemps...

- Et que suggères-tu ? soupira Heero. Depuis notre fugue, Oz contrôle de près les frontières... C'est tout aussi risqué de passer que de rester ici.

- Mais pas impossible ! riposta le Chinois. Je ne veux pas rester toute ma vie à l'affût même des mouvements de mon ombre !

- Si ce n'est pas ici, Oz trouvera bien des tueurs à gages pour nous éliminer une fois passé la frontière... répliqua calmement le Japonais.

- Tu sous-entends qu'on devrait passer le restant de nos jours à nous cacher ! s'indigna Wufei.

- Non, je dis seulement qu'il faut être un peu plus patients... lui répondit son interlocuteur. Se précipiter c'est signer notre arrêt de mort.

- Que veux-tu dire ? son ami fronça les sourcils, cherchant à suivre le cheminement de son compagnon d'arme.

- Que Oz aurait très bien pu nous attraper de nombreuses fois... N'oublie pas qu'ils ont Zechs et qu'il nous connaît bien mieux que quiconque. Je suis sûr qu'il devine chacun de nos actes lorsque nous passons entre les mailles du filet. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, nous ne serions plus libres à l'heure qu'il est... »

Wufei considéra un long moment son vis-à-vis et se surprit à penser qu'il restait le GW01 qu'il avait toujours connu. Un soldat calme et posé qui prenait le temps de réfléchir avant d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un simple battement de cils. Il se sentit frissonner : jamais... Jamais ils ne pourraient tirer un trait sur le passé, il était trop profondément encré en eux. Il se détourna et croisa Trowa à peine quelques pas plus loin.

« Tu as entendu ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Pour toute réponde le châtain hocha positivement la tête, ils observèrent un moment de silence avant que le Chinois ne reprenne :

« Et toi ? T'en penses quoi ?

- ... le Français inspira, pensif, et répondit. Je pense que Heero n'a pas tort en ce qui concerne Zechs... Mais je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas trop attendre non plus...

- Hm ? son vis-à-vis voulait connaître le fond de sa pensée.

- Peu importe combien on s'investit dans ce que l'on fait, on ne pourra jamais tous les sauver. C'est ce que nous avons appris de notre rencontre avec Noin... expliqua Trowa en s'appuyant contre le mur. Jamais nous ne pourrons sauver tous nos semblables, c'est inéluctable. Mais si nous sauvons notre peau, ça sera la preuve même que les autres peuvent le faire aussi. Nous avons été entraînés à combattre, à survivre... Ce n'est que l'application de tout ce qu'on nous a appris. »

Wufei hocha pensivement la tête, son ami n'avait pas tort : ils ne pouvaient pas se porter garants de tous les GW qui s'étaient échappés... Il soupira et se détourna, il alla retrouver Shi qui fixait un point invisible devant lui. Ce dernier sembla se réveiller à l'approche du Chinois et lui adressa un sourire :

« Re.

- Re... répondit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda alors le châtain.

- ça se voit tant que ça... ? sourit piteusement l'asiatique.

- Non... Je le sens, c'est tout... répondit Shi.

- J'ai discuté avec Heero et Trowa... Ils pensent qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se précipiter mais qu'il ne faut pas non plus trop tarder à passer la frontière... »

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête. Ils observèrent un long moment de silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées ; puis, doucement, presque timidement, Shi se pencha vers son compagnon et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Wufei esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser en guise de réponse. Le jeune assassin laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien être et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du Chinois ; ils demeurèrent encore un long moment silencieux avant que Shi ne se décide à briser ce silence :

« J'aimerai bien savoir ce que ça leur apporte de nous pourchasser comme ça...

- J'en sais rien... Je suppose qu'ils ne veulent pas que leurs expériences se sachent... répondit son compagnon.

- Tu crois qu'on réussira à passer la frontière ? demanda alors le jeune assassin.

- Peut-être... Personnellement, je n'en ai aucune idée... Mais je ferais mon possible pour que tu la passe.

- Wufei, tu parles comme si tu allais mourir... lui reprocha Shi.

- C'est une éventualité. »

Le jeune châtain soupira : il devait bien reconnaître que son vis-à-vis avait raison... Il redressa doucement la tête :

« Wufei...

- Hm ?

- ... On risque de ne plus avoir un seul moment de répit après, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est possible... répliqua l'asiatique.

- ... Wu...

- Oui ?

- Fais-moi l'amour. »

Le Chinois porta son attention sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait à présent face. Il n'eût pas besoin de poser de question : le regard de Shi en disait long quant à sa détermination... Wufei se redressa légèrement et vint s'emparer des lèvres de son compagnon, un baiser d'abord timide, puis de plus en plus ardent ; ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle.

« Shi, ne viens pas me dire après que tu regrettes. »

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé lui adressa un large sourire et tendit les bras vers lui, l'invitant à s'approcher...

OoOoO

« Heero, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Trowa.

- Il va falloir se faire de faux papiers, le temps de passer la frontière... répondit le Japonais.

- Quatre a déjà commencé à s'en occupé... l'informa-t-il.

- Ok... l'asiatique retourna à son ordinateur.

- Heero... On va faire quelque chose pour Hilde ? l'interrogea le châtain.

- Non. On ne sait pas où elle est et elle est, de toute manière, plus à même de prendre soin d'elle seule... répliqua le brun.

- Mais elle aura peut-être besoin d'aide pour les papiers et tout le reste... objecta le châtain.

- Trowa... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce qui te préoccupe le plus, ce n'est pas le bien être d'Hilde, n'est-ce pas ? le regard cobalt des plongea dans les deux émeraudes de son vis-à-vis. On doit s'en sortir. Si Zechs a l'intention de nous revoir, il faut que ce soit en terrain neutre. Un point c'est tout. Il est dans leur camp, ne l'oublie pas.

- Mais... tenta Trowa.

- 03, c'est un ordre. » trancha Heero.

Le châtain dévisagea son ami avec de grands yeux, le Japonais, plus que tout autre, savait l'impact que représentait leur code sur leur esprit. Le Français fronça les sourcils et se détourna sans rien ajouter ; Quatre fut étonné de le voir avec un visage si énervé et peiné à la fois :

« Trowa... ?

- ça va. » répliqua sèchement l'intéressé.

Le jeune blond n'insista pas, il se rendit aux côtés d'Heero pour discuter avec lui aux sujets de leurs papiers : ils étaient prêts. Le Japonais se redressa légèrement :

« Bon, on va les chercher demain et on se casse... »

Quatre acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il souhaitait simplement que tout se passerait bien...

**A SUIVRE...**


	29. Départ proche

**Tous ''sublimes''**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : réponse review.

Dstine: Nan, nan, je zigouillerai pas Wufei... Enfin, ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment, on verra mon humeur du moment.

Sur ce, bonne lecture les gens !

**Chapitre 29 :**

« Bon, on reprend... Wufei et Quatre, vous irez chercher les papiers. Trowa et Shi, vous surveillerez les alentours du bâtiment depuis l'arrière. Duo et moi ferons le guet depuis la façade avant, la rue la plus exposée. Compris ?

- Compris... acquiescèrent ses cinq coéquipiers.

- Nous avons gardé les micros de notre dernière aventure dans les égouts... annonça alors Wufei. On s'en servira pour garder contact pendant cette opération.

- Bon... On emmène que le strict nécessaire et une fois qu'on a les papiers, on passe la frontière... récapitula le Japonais. Enregistré ? »

Wufei ferma les yeux en abaissant légèrement la tête, signe qu'il était d'accord ; Shi et Duo hochèrent la tête, imités par Quatre. Mais Trowa restait plongé dans ses pensées, Heero donna un violent coup de pied par terre, lui envoyant une importante quantité de poussière :

« Enregistré ?

- J'ai compris ! » répondit brutalement le Français, visiblement excédé.

Duo et Quatre n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, jamais ils ne se seraient attendus à voir leurs amants aussi énervés. Shi se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, Wufei masquant parfaitement le fond de sa pensée ; mais il était clair que la colère était presque palpable, rendant l'atmosphère du lieu extrêmement lourde.

« Trowa... souffla le jeune blond.

- Vous y allez dur... renchérit le natté, inquiet, mais qui s'efforçait de sourire. Le coup des amoureux transis c'est pour plus tard.

- ''Amoureux'' ? répéta Quatre d'un air surpris.

- Heu... Nan, oublie ce que je viens de dire... ! grimaça Duo. Mais c'est vrai que c'est peut-être pas le moment de se crêper le chignon comme ça, si ?

- Restez en-dehors de ça... murmura Heero sans quitter Trowa des yeux, sa voix se transformant presque en sifflement.

- Heero... » souffla son compagnon.

Les deux soldats restèrent ainsi à se dévisager, semblant se défier du regard. Ils ressemblaient à deux fauves se jaugeant du regard avant un combat... Lequel des deux aurait le dessus ? Cette question provoqua un frisson dans le dos de l'Américain : il ne souhaitait pas les voir s'entredéchirer. Si seulement il savait quoi leur dire... !

« Vous êtes pitoyables. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Shi qui descendait de la caisse sur laquelle il s'était assis, s'approchant à pas lents. Heero et Trowa lui lancèrent un bref coup d'œil, comme s'ils le surveillaient, mais le jeune assassin savait apparemment très bien à quoi s'en tenir :

« Vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas m'interposer : je ne tiens pas à me fatiguer pour des bêtises pareilles.

- Shi... murmura Quatre, le suppliant visiblement de se taire.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise ? poursuivit le métis sans prêter la moindre attention au petit blond. Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à des animaux... »

Cette remarqua porta visiblement : les deux garçons tournèrent brusquement la tête dans sa direction, le fusillant du regard. Mais il en fallait apparemment plus pour désarçonner le jeune homme :

« Et vous vous dites des hommes ? Des humains ? C'est pathétique. »

Tous le dévisageaient avec surprise alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un mètre à peine des deux querelleurs, ne semblant pas éprouver la moindre gêne malgré leur proximité et leur état d'énervement. Trowa siffla soudain :

« Ne te mêle pas de ça !

- ça ne te concerne pas ! ajouta Heero.

- Que si, ça me concerne... répliqua Shi d'un ton acide en croisant les bras, leur lançant un regard hautain teinté de mépris. Je ne me suis pas battu jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour me faire descendre à la première occasion à cause de deux écervelés enragés. »

Le silence était retombé, les deux jeunes garçons avaient écarquillé les yeux, fixant leur interlocuteur avec intérêt, cherchant visiblement à comprendre. L'assassin ne se fit pas prier pour éclairer leur lanterne :

« Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous entendre, c'est la mission qui tombe à l'eau. Vous avez bien dû apprendre ça dans votre camp d'entraînement. Un bon soldat doit savoir faire abstraction de ses sentiments le moment venu. Mais continuez de la sorte et nous serons tous morts avant la fin de la journée. »

Ceci étant dit, Shi se détourna pour aller préparer ses affaires, bientôt imité par Wufei qui ne voyait plus d'intérêt à cette dispute. Duo et Quatre fixaient tour à tour leurs amants, attendant visiblement une quelconque réaction de leur part. Heero lança un coup d'œil en direction de Trowa, ce dernier esquissant le même geste... Shi avait raison : à se quereller de la sorte, ils allaient finir par les faire repérer et peut-être même tuer. Oz ne serait pas clément, ils n'auraient pas de deuxième chance...

« On... Se met en route ? souffla le Japonais.

- Ouais... » approuva son vis-à-vis.

L'Américain et l'Aabe s'entreregardèrent, soucieux. Ce n'était apparemment qu'une brève trêve qui n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution satisfaisante ; il fallait seulement espérer que cela ne leur coûterait pas trop cher...

De son côté, Shi terminait de vérifier tout son matériel : il avait des munitions, son arme était propre... Des pas attirèrent son attention, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner : le Chinois ne cachait pas sa présence. Il le laissa s'approcher, puis attendit qu'il parle le premier :

« Tu pensais ce que tu as dit ?

- Quelle partie ? demanda l'assassin sans délaisser ses affaires. Celle qu'on se ferait tous tuer ? Oui. Je le pense. S'ils continuent, nous y passerons tous. C'est obligé.

- Non, je parlais du... ''Et vous vous dites des hommes''... lui rappela l'asiatique.

- Ah... »

Shi cessa ses mouvements, se redressant légèrement, pensif. Puis il reprit son occupation, s'adressant tout de même à son compagnon pour lui fournir une réponse :

« Oui.

- Tu ne me considères donc pas comme un homme... ? l'interrogea le Chinois.

- ... Non... »

Ce simple mot fit naître un sentiment de douleur dans l'esprit de Wufei. Ainsi Shi ne l'avait jamais vu comme un être humain ? Il déglutit et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix de l'assassin le retint :

« Les humains sont trop cruels pour que tu en sois un. »

Le Chinois le dévisagea avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Shi se retourna finalement pour lui faire face et vint lui voler un léger baiser :

« Nous ne sommes pas humains. Mais nous ne sommes pas non plus des animaux. Nous sommes des moitiés. Et moi, je suis encore plus bizarre que toi.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'étonna l'asiatique.

- Parce que c'est vrai... rétorqua son vis-à-vis. Toi, tu n'es que félin. Même si ce sont différents animaux, ce sont tous des félins. Moi, je suis un mélange... Moitié félin, quart de chauve-souris et quart de loup. Je ne suis pas totalement comme vous. Le chat reste seul mais la chauve-souris vit en colonie et le loup en meute. J'ai besoin à la fois de solitude et de compagnie. »

Wufei ne sut que dire face à cette révélation. Il avait bien sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez ce jeune homme mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas à une telle différence. Shi reprit :

« Ma meute et ma colonie, je les ai trouvées : c'est vous. Alors je ne vais pas laisser des querelles de chats de gouttières ruiner nos efforts pour travailler en groupe. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

**OoOoO**

/Rien à signaler à l'arrière... / les informa Shi. /Terminé./

/Rien à l'avant. / annonça Duo.

« Bon, allons-y. » souffla Quatre.

Le Chinois hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Ils devaient longer la rue et pénétrer dans un vieil immeuble. Ce n'était pas là que vivaient ceux de la haute société, ou du moins ce n'était pas là qu'on s'attendait à les trouver : l'intérieur de l'immeuble affirmait qu'il menaçait de tomber en ruine, toutefois, en y regardant mieux, on pouvait percevoir des fils entre les murs, dans les lézardes...

« Ce sont des fils qu'on ne trouve pas dans le petit commerce... commenta Wufei.

- Oh, tu les as remarqués... sourit le jeune Arabe. Moi, il a fallut qu'on me les montre.

- Ils font un bordel du diable... grimaça l'asiatique. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait les louper.

- Il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'entendre, Wufei. »

Le Chinois ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Il gravit les marches menant aux étages, à la suite du jeune blond, toujours sur ses gardes ; il esquissa un vague sourire : quoiqu'on fasse et peu importe le nombre d'année qui passent, on reste finalement le même. Quatre s'arrêta au troisième étage, frappant doucement un code à la porte ; un jeune homme les fit rentrer, visiblement sur ses gardes, lui aussi.

Trowa avançait à pas lents, regardant de chaque côté de la rue ; Shi, de son côté, s'était adossé au mur du bâtiment et avait fermé les yeux, toute son attention concentrée dans son ouïe. Il croisa finalement les bras :

« Trowa, arrête de tourner en rond, ça ne les fera pas revenir plus vite.

- Je sais... grogna son interlocuteur. Mais je m'inquiète... »

Le jeune assassin ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas blâmer son vis-à-vis : il s'inquiétait, lui aussi. Cela allait bientôt faire un quart d'heure qu'ils s'étaient séparés, il n'y avait eu aucun contact radio depuis... Soit tout allait bien, soit ils étaient morts. Shi préféra ne plus y penser et se concentra à nouveau. Il avait lui-même dit qu'un soldat savait faire abstraction de ses sentiments le miment venu, il n'allait pas se contredire maintenant.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre... murmura soudainement Trowa.

- Nani ? voulu savoir l'assassin.

- Tout ça ne te paraît-il pas trop simple ? l'interrogea le Français.

- ... Effectivement... approuva Shi. Mais il y a autre chose...

- Hn ?

- Ce quartier est très calme... souffla-t-il. Je n'entends presque aucun bruit suspect autour de nous... Pas de bruit de vaisselle cassée, pas de prise défectueuse, pas de querelle de rue... Rien de ce qu'on trouve normalement dans ce secteur... »

Trowa le dévisagea d'un air grave, comme si tous ces petits détails étaient les mauvais présages annonçant une catastrophe. Il rapprocha son micro de sa bouche :

« Heero, rien à signaler derrière pour le moment. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le Français fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas normal... Il réitéra son message mais il demeura sans réponse. Shi attendait patiemment des nouvelles, regardant son coéquipier se tendre :

« Heero, tout va bien de votre côté ? Heero ? »

/Tout va bien.../ répondit finalement une voix.

- Duo ? Où est Heero ? s'inquiéta Trowa.

/Ano... Il se concentre à mort pour ne pas céder à ses chaleurs.../ annonça l'Américain.

- Et merde... J'avais oublié ce détail... » grommela le Français.

Il coupa la communication, soupirant fortement. Ce détail, comme il l'appelait, risquait de complique les choses. Tout à coup, Shi l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à courir :

« Shi !

- Une police électronique mobile ! Et elle nous prend en chasse ! » s'écria l'intéressé en guise de réponse.

Trowa n'en eût pas besoin de plus pour emboîter le pas à son ami dans une course folle, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir l'engin qui les poursuivait effectivement, ses bras armés sortis. Ils accélérèrent encore leur course, tournant au coin d'une rue puis d'une autre mais le poursuivant était apparemment tenace.

« Il nous lâche pas ! s'exclama le jeune Français.

- C'est pas PEM normale ! répliqua Shi.

- Comment ça ? demanda son vis-à-vis, intrigué.

- Elle ne fait pas assez de bruit pour que je l'entende à plus de 50 mètres, elle n'a pas l'odeur de ferraille... énuméra l'assassin sans ralentir. Mais plus que ça : regarde son armement ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec une PEM normale ! »

Trowa jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière et constata effectivement que cette Police Electronique Mobile était un peu trop bien équipée à son goût.

OoOoO

« Heero, ça va aller ? »

Comme il s'en doutait, le Japonais ne lui répondit pas, assis, fixant le sol en se serrant le bras comme s'il voulait l'écraser dans sa main.

« Heero... »

Duo soupira, il ne pouvait rien faire pour son compagnon. Son regard se hasarda dans la rue : ils étaient assis sur les marches d'un escalier, ce qui lui offrait une bonne vue sur la rue. Elle était animée, comme une rue normale à son goût... Mais il sentit tout à coup quelque chose en lui, comme si son cœur avait manqué un battement... ?

« J'espère que tout va bien... » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

/Duo / s'écria tout à coup une voix dans son écouteur.

- Shi ? s'étonna le natté. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

/Une PEM nous a prit en chasse ! On ne surveille plus l'arrière du bâtiment mais Oz a dû nous repérer dans le secteur ! Restez sur vos.../

Shi ne termina pas sa phrase, la coupant par un cri déchirant de douleur. L'Américain écarquilla les yeux en sentant à nouveau cette sensation que son cœur s'était arrêté un bref instant.

« Shi ! Shi ! Réponds-moi ! » lança Duo en essayant de ne pas hausser la voix.

Mais seul un grésillement lui répondit. Le jeune natté se sentit paniquer, il se tourna vers son amant et lâcha :

« Shi et Trowa ont des problèmes. L'arrière n'est plus surveillé. »

Heero eût un tressaillement. Il avait entendu, mais il n'osait pas risquer un regard en coin à son compagnon, de peur de ne succomber à ses tentations. Duo murmura alors :

« La rue arrière doit être déserte, vas-y, tu n'auras plus besoin de te forcer autant pour te contrôler... »

Le Japonais sembla hésiter puis hocha la tête, il se leva et disparut rapidement au coin de la rue, évitant soigneusement de regarder autre chose que le mur. L'Américain soupira et laissa à nouveau son regard vagabonder sur la rue : il devait rester sur leur garde, mais il avait toujours un sentiment étrange en lui, comme si une peur sans bornes hurlait tout au fond de lui... Dans sa tête résonnait le cri qui avait mit fin à la conversation avec Shi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que tout aille bien.

« Quatre, Wufei... Dépêchez-vous, je vous en prie... » souffla-t-il.

**OoOoO**

« Voilà les documents : cartes, passeports, et tout ce qui va avec... énuméra le jeune homme qui se tenait devant eux.

- Merci... murmura Quatre. Je te ferais un virement pour le reste de la somme, comme prévu.

- Pas de problème... sourit son interlocuteur. Je sais que t'es quelqu'un de parole. J'espère juste que tu resteras assez longtemps entier pour me le faire.

- J'espère aussi... sourit gauchement le jeune arabe.

- Allons-y... les coupa l'asiatique.

- Wufei ? s'étonna Quatre.

- Il y a quelque chose de pas net ici. Plus tôt on sera loin de cet endroit et mieux ça vaudra pour nous. »

Le jeune blond s'excusa auprès de celui qui leur avait fourni les précieux documents. Une fois dans les escaliers, il laissa paraître son énervement :

« Wufei ! On ne fait jamais ça lors de négociations ! On aurait eu l'air de quoi s'il ne nous les avait pas donnés ?

- Je l'aurais tué... répondit le Chinois sans se retourner. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'aurais dû faire ici même : ne jamais laisser d'indice derrière toi. C'est ce qu'on nous a appris. Mais il y a autre chose que je veux vérifier.

- Quoi ? » demanda alors le jeune Arabe, soudainement inquiet.

Wufei ne donna pas de plus ample explications et poussa la porte de derrière. Ils trouvèrent alors Heero, assis sur un muret, soufflant un peu. Le regard du Chinois ne fit qu'un bref tour avant de se reposer sur le Japonais qui prenait bien garde de ne pas les regarder :

« Où est Shi ?

- Je ne sais pas... répondit Heero. Duo m'a simplement dit qu'ils avaient des problèmes...

- Duo... appela Wufei dans son micro. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

/Une PEM les a pris en chasse./ l'informa le natté.

- Une PEM ? s'étonna le Chinois. Mais ils ne devraient pourtant pas s'être fait surprendre...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? souffla Quatre.

- On s'en va. »

Sur cet ordre, les quatre garçons partirent au pas de course, quelque chose clochait, ils le sentaient. Oz serait déjà arrivé en temps normal... Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

**OoOoO**

Trowa risqua un coup d'œil. Rien, ils avaient apparemment réussi à la fuir... Il reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis : Shi était assis à même le sol, adossé contre le mur, extrêmement pâle, sa main sur son ventre tentait mollement de retenir le liquide carmin qui s'en échappait. Le Français s'approcha et murmura :

« La balle t'a traversé... J'ignore l'étendue des dégâts mais va falloir faire vite... Tu penses en être capable ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune assassin hocha vaguement la tête. Trowa n'aimait pas ce genre d'intervention mais il devait le faire, il le devait pour la survie de son ami. Il commença d'abord par éponger le sang afin le voir nettement la plaie, le faisant le plus délicatement qu'il le pouvait, il observait son ami avec inquiétude : malgré sa pâleur presque cadavérique, Shi était brûlant de fièvre...

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : voilà, une petite avancée de plus dans cette histoire... En espérant que ça vous plaît...


	30. Dernière bataille

**Tous ''sublimes''**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Il y a un bon moment que j'ai laissé cette fanfic derrière moi. Mais je n'aime pas laisser quelque chose d'inachevé, ça serait comme si j'étais destiné(e) à ne jamais faire quelque chose complètement. J'espère simplement que vous ne trouverez pas cette suite trop bâclée. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour n'oublier aucun élément important de l'histoire...

Note 2 : réponses très tardive aux reviews.

_Dstine :_ Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et de m'avoir toujours donné ton soutien.

_Smirnoff :_ Des reviews ont disparu en raison de problèmes techniques. Merci d'avoir fait partie des ''survivantes''.

_Hlo :_ Tu disais attendre cette suite avec beaucoup d'impatience. Je m'excuse de la poster aussi tard et de t'avoir laissée en plan. Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette suite, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture les gens !!!

**Chapitre 30 :**

Trowa lança un nouveau regard dans la rue avant de revenir dans le bâtiment en ruine dans lequel il avait trouvé refuge pour soigner Shi. Celui-ci était adossé au mur, assis à même le sol, un bandage de fortune fait à la va-vite par-dessus des points de sutures eux aussi fait à la va-vite. Le jeune Français espérait simplement que son homologue tiendrait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse le soigner plus correctement. L'idée de revenir à leur cachette lui avait effleuré l'esprit plus d'une fois mais il avait préféré s'abstenir : dans sa course folle avec la PEM, il avait perdu son micro et celui de Shi était hors d'usage. De plus, depuis qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper, le secteur était devenu encore plus étrange ; Trowa soupçonnait Oz d'avoir envoyé des hommes surplace, peut-être en civils. Qui pouvait savoir ?

Il soupira et revint vers son ami. Le jeune assassin s'était assoupi, épuisé après l'opération ; il dormait profondément et avait repris quelques couleurs. C'était encourageant. Le châtain posa sa main contre son front : il avait encore de la fièvre ; Trowa soupira et allait se relever lorsqu'une main attrapa brusquement son poignet, le faisant sursauter. Shi ouvrit les yeux, la respiration saccadée ; se remettant de sa frayeur, son ami s'accroupit à côté de lui :

« Tout va bien. T'inquiète pas.

- Je les entends... souffla son interlocuteur.

- Quoi ? le jeune Français fronça les sourcils.

- Je les entends... répéta Shi en se recroquevillant, tremblant. Je les entends... Ils arrivent... »

Trowa hésita face à l'état de son compagnon d'arme mais décida finalement de l'empoigner et de le relever, l'aidant à marcher : il n'était peut-être pas au mieux de sa forme, mais ses sens étaient bien plus développés que les siens, il ne voulait pas courir de risques. Lançant des regards autour d'eux, Trowa entraîna son ami dans la rue et commença à marcher.

/On va trop lentement.../ se murmura-t-il intérieurement. /S'ils nous retrouvent, c'est fini. Je ne pourrais pas nous défendre éternellement tous les deux.../

Leurs pas résonnaient dans la ruelle, lui donnant l'impression d'un boucan assourdissant. Ses yeux allaient et venaient dans la rue, vérifiant constamment derrière eux si tout allait bien. Shi se tenait à lui, s'agrippait, ses pieds dérapant quelques fois ; sa voix souffla :

« Je les entends... »

Trowa s'arrêta alors, tendant l'oreille et se concentrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait en pareilles circonstances. Dans son esprit, chaque bruit trouvait sa signification, sa raison d'être, puis il les écartait pour en analyser d'autres ; le vent soufflait doucement dans cette rue. Il allait se demander finalement si son ami avait toute sa tête lorsqu'un son attira son attention, un bruit sourd et répétitif, comme...

« Des pas... souffla-t-il pour lui-même. Beaucoup... Ils courent... Désolé, Shi, mais va falloir tenir le rythme. »

Et sans un mot de plus, le jeune châtain se mit à courir, entraînant son ami blessé dans une course folle. Shinigami avait du mal à courir, se tenant le ventre, mais il ne se plaignit pas : il savait que leurs vies en dépendaient, et lui plus que n'importe quel autre refusait de baisser les bras et de se laisser attraper. Ils coururent sans se retourner, leur ouïe détectant les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient ; Trowa ne se voulait pas défaitiste mais il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution car ils se feraient vite rattraper à se rythme là.

« Les maisons... » articula Shi.

Son ami haussa un sourcil et, sans ralentir l'allure, leva les yeux. Ils étaient arrivés dans un quartier quelque peu étrange : les maisons étaient toutes peintes en blanches, s'élevant sur une dizaine de mètres, des toits plats... Trowa hocha doucement la tête et s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, appuyant sur la sonnette. Les secondes passèrent, rythmées par les battements de leurs cœurs.

« Allez... Vite... » siffla le jeune châtain, entendant de plus en plus distinctement les sons des bottes dans la rue. « Vite... »

La porte se déverrouilla enfin, s'ouvrant sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, celui-ci les considéra un moment, perplexe, mais n'eût guère le temps de poser plus de questions, Trowa le poussant à reculer dans la maison et fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Eh ! Où est-ce que vous vous croyez ! Je vais appeler la police ! menaça l'homme, indigné d'être ainsi envahi.

- Faites-le et je vous jure qu'ils compteront les morceaux en ramassant votre cervelle. » gronda le jeune soldat.

Cette remarque sembla porter car leur interlocuteur devint plus coopératif. Trowa déposa Shi sur le sol, l'adossant au mur du couloir et, pointant son arme sur leur hôte pour le tenir en respect, jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue. Il ne vit d'abord rien puis plusieurs silhouettes se découpèrent dans son champ de vision ; il les compta puis évalua leurs forces. Le jeune blessé releva doucement la tête et souffla :

« Combien... ?

- Pour le moment, je n'en vois qu'une trentaine... l'informa son ami. Mais Oz ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Ils ne font jamais rien à moitié.

- Mais... Mais qui êtes-vous... ? » demanda l'homme, peu sûr que son initiative ne lui coûterait pas la vie.

Il n'obtint d'abord aucune réponse, Trowa fixant la rue par la fenêtre, se dissimulant derrière les rideaux, et Shi se tenant le ventre, arme au poing. Puis, sans se détourner, le jeune Français entrouvrit la bouche et, après mûre réflexion, murmura :

« Des proies. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Trowa esquissa un mouvement qui leur intima le silence, l'arme inlassablement pointée en direction de leur hôte. Shi grimaça en se relevant, toujours adossé au mur, il se tourna vers l'homme, le jaugeant du regard ; son vis-à-vis sentit une sueur froide perler le long de son dos, hypnotisé par ces yeux : telle une proie face à un prédateur. L'homme n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'au moindre faux pas, les deux garçons le tueraient, ou du moins celui qui se tenait en face de lui.

Le jeune châtain surveillait leur position pendant que son ami tenait leur homme en respect : ces deux garçons n'étaient pas ordinaires. L'homme se sentit déglutir, se demandant si ce jour n'était pas son dernier ; peut-être pourrait-il appeler à l'aide, mais il était sûr de mourir. S'il les aidait, peut-être lui laisseraient-ils la vie sauve... ? Il leva les mains pour faire comprendre à celui qui le tenait en joue qu'il avait des attentions pacifiques, puis il murmura :

« Votre plaie... Je m'y connais un peu en médecine. Je peux peut-être vous aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide... répondit simplement Shi, se tenant toujours le ventre d'une main.

- Je connais ce genre d'énergumènes... répliqua l'homme. C'est une blessure par balle, n'est-ce pas ? Mal soignée, vous pourriez y rester. »

Cette déclaration sembla troubler Trowa qui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il écoutait. Shi fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, comme pour sonder les propos de son interlocuteur ; un moment s'écoula ainsi, le silence simplement brisé par le bruit des hommes qui marchaient dans la rue, à leur recherche. Puis le jeune assassin lança :

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

- Je peux au moins désinfecter cette plaie... répondit l'homme.

- Quel est votre nom ? l'interrogea alors Trowa.

- Na-Najib, monsieur... répondit leur hôte.

- Najib... le métis hocha doucement la tête. Bon, que ça soit clair : tu désinfectes ma blessure et ça ira, mais au moindre geste suspect, je te fais voler la caboche. Enregistré ?

- Très clair, monsieur.

- Je vais rester là pour surveiller... » informa le Français.

Shi hocha la tête et suivit leur homme dans sa maison, gardant un œil sur lui. C'était une maison plus petite qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord, très simple, avec juste ce qu'il fallait en ameublement ; Najib l'emmena jusqu'à ce qui devait être une salle de bain, prit des affaires et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise à proximité. Toujours sur ses gardes, le jeune assassin lança d'abord un regard circulaire dans la pièce puis alla s'asseoir lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de piège. L'homme s'approcha avec un morceau de cuir et le porta au visage de Shi, ce qui lui valut d'avoir un canon contre la tempe.

« C'est... C'est pour que vous mordiez dedans. Pour la douleur... expliqua-t-il, nerveux.

- Je m'en passerai... » répondit simplement son interlocuteur.

Najib ne le contredit pas et se débarrassa du morceau de cuir pour aller chercher ce qu'il fallait pour désinfecter, intimant à Shi de lui montrer sa plaie. L'intéressé consentit à obéir, braquant toujours son arme à feu sur son hôte. Ce dernier retira le bandage de la blessure et entreprit de l'examiner.

De son côté, Trowa regardait ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Ces hommes passaient trop de temps dans le secteur pour que cela ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence : la PEM les avait perdu non loin et ils savaient que l'un d'eux était blessé. La déduction logique était qu'ils n'avaient pas pu aller bien loin à moins d'avoir un moyen de transport sûr. Le jeune soldat pinça ses lèvres : ils auraient raison de le croire. Doucement, aussi silencieusement que possible, il glissa la main dans l'une de ses poches et compta : il avait quatre chargeurs ; c'était insuffisant au vu des hommes armés qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Les minutes passèrent lentement, chaque seconde attisant un peu plus l'anxiété de Trowa, il pouvait sentir cette boule dans son ventre, écrasant ses entrailles. Il conserva sa position, contractant de temps en temps ses muscles pour éviter l'engourdissement.

Après ce qui lui avait parut une éternité, Shi réapparut, suivi de leur hôte. Il semblait aller mieux malgré la fatigue qui se peignait sur ses traits et il vint se placer à sa hauteur, murmurant d'une voix à peine audible :

« Alors ?

- Ils restent là. Ils savent que nous sommes dans le secteur et ne se découragerons pas avant un moment... répondit Trowa sur le même ton. Ils vont probablement faire venir des PEM ou des trucs comme ça. C'est juste une question de temps...

- Et merde... ! pesta son homologue. S'ils se mettent à fouiller les maisons, on est faits comme des rats. Y a qu'une porte dans cette baraque.

- Heu... Il y a peut-être... commença Najib.

- Hm ? Quoi ? l'interrogea Trowa sans détourner les yeux de la fenêtre.

- Il... Il y a un accès au toit...Dans le grenier... les informa l'homme. Toutes les maisons du quartier ont un toit plat... Vous pourriez peut-être vous échapper par là ? »

Les deux garçons s'entre regardèrent un moment, se posant tous les deux une question muette. Pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance ? Shi hocha la tête et s'écarta d'eux, les laissant seuls pendant un moment ; il revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard, acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête :

« Il dit vrai. Il y a une ouverture qui donne sur le toit et toutes les maisons du quartier sont, à peu de choses près, au même niveau.

- Les toits sont dégagés ? le questionna Trowa.

- Il y a quelques tonneaux, j'ai vu une petite cabane et quelques murets... Assez pour nous fournir des couvertures en cas d'affrontement... récapitula le métis. Ça peut nous aider.

- Bien... Mais avant une dernière chose... murmura le jeune Français. Najib ?

- Oui ? l'intéressé se crispa.

- Pourquoi nous aider ? demanda le châtain. Vous n'avez rien à y gagner en nous offrant cette issue. Et vous pourriez très bien alerter ces hommes dès que nous serons partis.

- Non, monsieur. Vous m'insultez... grogna leur hôte, s'attirant deux regards interrogateurs. Je connais ses hommes, dehors. Tout le monde les connaît dans le quartier. Et on ne les aime pas, croyez-moi : ces chiens tabassent n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi et s'en vont. Non, on ne les aime pas. Et puis je sais qu'à vous aider, j'ai plus de chances de rester en vie, je me trompe ? »

Shi et Trowa se regardèrent et esquissèrent un sourire. C'était un bon début. Ils hochèrent la tête et s'écartèrent de la fenêtre pour monter à l'étage, précédés de Najib. L'homme ouvrit légèrement la trappe et regarda sur les toits, il redescendit alors et chuchota :

« Je n'ai rien vu.

- Merci, Najib... souffla le jeune Français.

- Ne me remerciez pas... répliqua leur hôte. Je le fais pour ma survie.

- C'est vrai... admit Shi.

- Si cela peut vous consoler... murmura Trowa. Nous ne sommes pas des bandits en fuite.

- Vous pouvez bien être ce que vous voulez. Je m'en fiche. Ces chiens de dehors ont toujours tort... déclara Najib. Mais je connais bien les gens du quartier. Je vais les appeler et soyez sûrs que ce sont de braves gens. Ils vous aideront.

- Merci... chuchota le jeune châtain en se hissant sur le toit.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, puisque vous m'avez laissé ma tête. »

Les deux garçons esquissèrent un sourire puis firent un signe d'adieu à leur vis-à-vis avant de commencer à courir, pliés en deux, passant de toit en toit avec toute la discrétion dont ils étaient capables. A leur grande surprise, des planches avaient été dressées entre les toits, comme des petits ponts permettant à quelqu'un de se déplacer sans peine de maison en maison. Trowa eût alors une idée et, passant un nouveau pont, il s'arrêta et retira la planche sous le regard observateur de Shi.

« Ils mettront plus de temps à nous poursuivre, comme ça... expliqua le Français.

- Oui, sauf s'ils viennent d'en face... fit remarquer son vis-à-vis en désignant la direction dans laquelle ils allaient.

- Eh bien... Prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, ils se remirent à courir. Une détonation résonna tout à coup et les deux garçons se baissèrent, trouvant refuge derrière un muret. Les balles qui sifflaient dans le vent et arrachaient des couches de plâtre de leur protection ne laissaient aucun doute quant au fait qu'on les avait repérés. Trowa jura et se pencha sur le côté pour tirer à son tour, touchant leurs adversaires.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Najib, tu crois ? demanda Shi. J'aurais peut-être du le tuer...

- Non, ce n'est pas lui : les hommes d'Oz grimpent par des grappins et des échelles, pas par les maisons. Ils ont du nous apercevoir quand on passait sur une planche ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Shi cracha parterre et pesta une nouvelle fois contre leur malchance : sa blessure était propre mais trop fraîche et elle le lançait, il ne pourrait pas se battre convenablement avec un tel handicap. Pendant que Trowa échangeait des coups de feu avec leurs ennemis, Shi embrassa le quartier du regard et quelque chose le frappa. Un bruit attira leur attention : sur le bord du toit, une échelle venait de se poser ; sans réfléchir, le jeune assassin s'élança derrière un deuxième muret, entendant les balles siffler à ses oreilles, et délogea l'échelle d'un violent coup de pied.

« S'ils arrivent à grimper ici, on est foutus ! cria-t-il à l'intention de son compagnon d'arme.

- Je ne pourrais pas les tenir éternellement ! s'exclama Trowa en changeant de chargeur. Une idée ?

- Oui ! Ce quartier ! répliqua Shi en se penchant sur le côté pour éviter une vague de tirs en provenance de la rue en contrebas.

- Explique-toi ! répondit le Français entre deux tirs. L'architecture de ce quartier est complètement chaotique !

- Non ! Elle est tout sauf chaotique ! sourit Shi. Viens ! On court ! Je t'expliquerai en même temps ! »

N'ayant guère le choix, son ami hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, passant de toit en toit en se protégeant autant que possible à l'aide des murets et cabanons, s'éloignant de la rue principale en dégageant à chaque fois les planches qui leur servaient de ponts. Une nouvelle rafale de tirs les força à trouver refuge derrière une sorte de petite cabane, leur offrant un excellent bouclier de par sa conception en ciment.

« Bon, tu m'expliques ? grogna Trowa en tirant.

- Ce quartier n'est pas comme les autres ! expliqua le jeune assassin avec une excitation et une fascination que son homologue ne lui avait jamais vues. Si on regarde seulement, on ne voit que des rues étroites qui vont dans tous les sens, avec des croisements aléatoires...

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? cria Trowa en se rabattant en arrière pour se protéger des tirs.

- Non ! sourit son compagnon d'arme. C'est un quartier construit selon un gigantesque plan général, justement ! Les rues sont étroites, ce qui ne facilite pas l'avancée d'un groupe armé, les obligeant à passer maximum en rang de deux. Ces rues sont un avantage pour tout le monde dans ce quartier. Regarde : tous les bâtiments ont le toit plat, accessible de l'intérieur seulement, et sont tous pourvus de murets ou de cabanons. Ce qui veut dire...

- Ce qui veut dire que ce quartier est un excellent point défensif... souffla le châtain, comprenant soudainement le raisonnement de son ami.

- Voilà ! applaudit Shi. Les maisons de ce quartier sont construites de telle façon qu'il n'y a qu'une porte par maison, ce qui ralentit ces types. Si le quartier est avec nous, ces mecs peuvent s'attendre à des embuscades tous les quinze mètres, facile. Il y a des places dégagées par là-bas, si on y va, on aura un large terrain dégagé pour leur tirer dessus.

- On y va ! »

Sans plus attendre, les deux soldats s'arrachèrent à leur couverture et reprirent leur course folle sur les toits, évitant tant bien que mal les tirs de leurs ennemis tout en songeant à déloger les ponts entre les maisons. Cette initiative retardait effectivement les soldats d'Oz et permettait à Trowa et Shi de couvrir un large terrain. Les deux jeunes hommes parvinrent à une grande place et la contournèrent chacun de leur côté pour pouvoir faire tomber le plus de ponts possible ; ceci fait, ils se postèrent sur une maison qui leur offrait une retraite en arrière et attendirent que leurs ennemis se rapprochent, le cœur battant.

Tout à coup, l'un des cabanons sur les toits explosa dans un bruit assourdissant. Trowa put voir leurs poursuivants, même ceux à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'explosion, tomber des toits, visiblement morts ; Shi ne comprenait visiblement pas, lui non plus. Mais, préférant saisir leur chance, les deux jeunes soldats reprirent leur fuite sans se retourner, entendant seulement des explosions successives derrière eux. Puis quelque chose attira l'attention de Shi :

« Trowa ! »

Il lui désigna quelqu'un qui leur faisait de grands signes à une centaine de mètres. Le jeune Français hocha la tête et ils partirent dans cette direction, courant le plus vite possible. Shi pouvait sentir son ventre le lancer mais il ne ralentit pas, serrant les dents et tentant tant bien que mal de suivre son ami. Arrivant à la hauteur du toit où on leur faisait des signes, ils sautèrent dans la maison, retombant sur des coussins ; Trowa se redressa instantanément, arme au poing, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

« Duo !

- Eh oui ! sourit l'intéressé. On vous avait perdu mais avec tout le bazar que vous avez fait, on n'a pas eu trop trop de mal à vous retrouver.

- Oui... acquiesça Quatre. Heureusement que vous allez bien.

- D'après ce que nous avait dit Duo, il était clair que l'un de vous deux était blessé, alors on en a déduit que vous ne tenteriez pas de rentrer tout de suite... murmura Wufei. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés, les gens du quartier semblaient tout à fait au courant de la situation et nous ont invités à rester pour vous retrouver.

- Les cabanons... souffla Shi, encore désorienté.

- Tous piégés... expliqua l'Américain. Apparemment, Oz serait descendu plus d'une fois ici pour ramasser des femmes, abattant les maris qui résistaient. Ce qui nous fait pas mal d'alliés, ici.

- Des femmes ? répéta Trowa.

- Des mères porteuses... murmura Heero en entrant dans la pièce à son tour. Nous sommes liés à ce quartier d'une certaine manière.

- Ils sont brillants... souffla le natté. Chaque cabanon est rempli d'explosifs et tous les murs latéraux sont constitués de petites billes de métal. Lorsque ça explose, c'est dévastateur... »

Ils échangèrent encore quelques informations puis Quatre leur fournit leurs faux papiers. Ils demeurèrent encore quelque peu dans la maison pour se reposer pendant que les explosions se multipliaient à l'extérieur. Leur nouvelle hôtesse s'appelait Kiana et affirmait être la sœur d'une des filles qui s'étaient faites enlever par Oz ; elle leur offrit des rafraîchissements et des munitions. Les garçons la remercièrent et partirent pour disparaître dans la ville, laissant derrière eux le quartier s'occuper de leurs adversaires.

« Tu as récupéré un gilet par balle ? s'étonna Wufei en regardant Shi qui terminait de l'enfiler.

- On peut dire ça comme ça... murmura l'intéressé. Un cadeau de Kiana. »

Ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus, le Chinois reporta l'attention sur leur fuite : ils se rendaient à un gigantesque aéroport où l'on pouvait trouver toutes sortes d'appareils, du petit planeur au boeing. Heero ouvrait la marche, vérifiant s'il n'y avait pas d'embuscade ou autre, les autres le suivant et Wufei couvrant leurs arrières. La nuit tombait, d'après l'estimation de Trowa, il leur restait un peu moins d'une heure de lumière, ce qui les incita à presser l'allure ; mais en arrivant à l'aéroport, le jeune Japonais stoppa net leur course : en face d'eux, juste devant la porte, se tenait la personne qu'ils espéraient le moins voir ce soir-là.

« Zechs Merquise... ! » siffla Wufei.

Le grand blond était entre eux et la porte, c'était la seule information récurrente qui peuplait l'esprit de Heero. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution : si Zechs était là, les soldats d'Oz ne pouvaient pas être bien loin ; son cœur battait à la chamade maintenant qu'il savait que leur possibilité de fuite n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant eux.

« On n'a qu'à le descendre et continuer ! cracha le Chinois, haineux.

- Zechs... souffla Trowa, ne sachant que faire.

- Non... refusa Heero. S'il est là, il y a forcément des hommes aussi. Si on tire, on est repérés.

- Mais il faut bien faire quelque chose ! s'exclama Wufei.

- Hm... Un caractère toujours aussi vif, 05... murmura leur aîné.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! s'écria le Chinois.

- Peu importe... soupira Zechs d'un ton las. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous retenir. »

Les jeunes hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits et méfiants, le gardant en joue. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas réagir, ses mains bien visibles et désarmées ; Heero le considéra un moment puis risqua un coup d'œil aux alentours, mais ne vit rien qui l'alarma. Il reporta son regard cobalt sur leur adversaire et il lança :

« Où est le piège ?

- Ah... lâcha le grand blond. Vous êtes biens encore des ados, vous... Il n'y a pas de piège.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? le questionna Trowa.

- Je suis venu vous dire au revoir. »

Le petit groupe observa une nouvelle fois un moment de silence. Cette déclaration leur paraissait irréaliste et totalement absurde ; mais l'excitation d'être si près du but et l'espoir de pouvoir peut-être s'en sortir les empêchaient de réfléchir aussi calmement qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Aussi, Trowa s'avança vers Zechs.

« Trowa ! s'exclama Quatre, inquiet.

- C'est vrai... ? souffla simplement le châtain en arrivant à la hauteur de leur homologue. Tu nous laisses partir ?

- Aussi incroyable que ça puisse vous paraître, oui... répondit calmement son interlocuteur. Mais vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher : si j'ai pu prévoir vos mouvements, eux non plus ne mettrons pas longtemps à vous trouver.

- Zechs... murmura le jeune Français.

- Allez... La frontière n'est pas si loin... Partez. »

Trowa hésita encore quelques instants puis fit signe à ses amis de le suivre et il s'engouffra dans l'aéroport. Heero et Wufei s'entre regardèrent quelques secondes, emplis de doutes, puis lui emboîtèrent le pas, suivis par leur trois compagnons. L'aéroport était vaste et ils devaient être rapides, Shi grimaça à la douleur qui lui déchirait à nouveau le ventre, il ralentit, le souffle court ; Wufei s'arrêta alors et se retourna pour le regarder.

« Shi...

- Je n'en peux plus... souffla l'intéressé. Ma blessure s'est rouverte...

- On y est presque... lui murmura le jeune Chinois en venant le prendre par la main. Allez, courage... »

Le jeune assassin transpirait et sentait sa tête lui tourner, mais accepta et ils se remirent à courir, son amant le tirant par la main. C'était un contact à la fois ferme et doux. Shi se concentra dessus autant qu'il le pouvait pour tenter d'oublier sa douleur. Pendant ce temps, Duo se hissa à la hauteur du Japonais et lança :

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Il n'y a qu'un seul type d'hélicoptère que je sache piloter... ! l'informa Heero sans ralentir. Le même que celui qu'il y avait dans notre camp d'entraînement ! Il y en a un ici d'après les renseignements que j'ai pu avoir. »

Tous acquiescèrent en silence et suivirent l'asiatique qui les mena dans un labyrinthe de hangar, les guidant aussi sûrement que ses balles pouvaient être mortelles pour ses ennemis. Mais soudainement, des coups de feu au loin les interpellèrent et ils s'arrêtèrent pour se retourner un bref instant. Des lumières éclairaient l'endroit d'où ils venaient, ainsi que des voix.

« Zechs... souffla Trowa, énonçant ce que tous pensaient. Il...

- Plus tard ! trancha le Japonais. On n'a pas le temps, il faut partir !

- Mais... tenta à son tour Quatre.

- Les morts n'honorent pas les autres morts ! »

Cette phrase sembla remettre les idées en place à tout le monde et ils repartirent dans leur course folle à travers les hangars. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur celui qu'ils cherchaient : dans l'obscurité se dessinait un monstre de métal que Duo n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Ce n'était pas un petit hélicoptère... Il s'arracha à sa contemplation et grimpa avec les autres.

« Tu es sur que tu peux le piloter, Heero ? s'inquiéta-t-il tout de même.

- C'est un modèle plus récent mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème... marmonna le Japonais en tentant d'allumer l'appareil de manière fort peu conventionnelle.

- Ils approchent... déclara Wufei.

- Je sais ! » répondit simplement le Japonais en s'énervant sur ce qu'il faisait.

Une lumière les aveugla alors, leur laissant clairement comprendre qu'une voiture s'était arrêtée à l'entrée du hangar, leur envoyant les pleins phares dans les yeux. Trowa pesta et ouvrit la portière pour leur tirer dessus, vite imité par ses compagnons. La lumière aveuglante ne leur permettaient pas de viser aussi de surent-ils pas s'ils avaient ou non touché quelqu'un mais inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre que ce boucan du diable attirerait les autres soldats.

« Heero... ! lâcha le Chinois.

- ça vient... siffla l'intéressé en se battant avec l'appareil. Allez, démarre... Démarre...

- Heero... ! renouvela son compagnon d'arme en voyant une deuxième voiture s'arrêter à l'entrée.

- Démarre... ! Démarre... ! poursuivait le Japonais.

- Heero ! s'exclama à son tour Duo en en apercevant une troisième.

- Démarre, bordel ! »

Les premiers tirs dans leur direction se firent entendre. Les quatre tireurs se mirent à l'abri dans l'hélicoptère, n'en ressortant que pour tirer à leur tour. Un vrombissement se fit alors entendre et les palmes de l'appareil commencèrent à tourner, Heero esquissa un sourire de victoire, nerveux :

« Ça y est !

- Décolle ! » s'écria Wufei.

Son homologue hocha la tête et enclencha toutes sortes de commandes. Plusieurs voitures s'étaient déjà regrouper devant l'entrée et la seule chose qui avait empêché les soldats de s'introduirent dans le hangar, c'était les tirs des jeunes hommes. Heero actionna alors le décollage, l'appareil se soulevant paresseusement dans un bruit de ferraille que Duo ne trouvait pas des plus rassurants.

« Merde ! Je vois rien ! s'exclama le Japonais en tentant de manipuler l'appareil. Fils de chiens !

- Heero ! Fais gaffe ! » hurla Trowa.

Dans un bruit sourd et une violente secousse, ils comprirent vite que l'hélicoptère aveugle avait heurté l'une des parois du hangar ; perdant l'équilibre, ils se raccrochèrent à ce qu'ils purent. Heero tentait comme il pouvait de reprendre le contrôle de l'appareil qui fendait à présent l'air de la nuit en tourbillonnant. Dans un cri de terreur sans nom, Duo glissa le long de la cabine en direction de la portière latérale ouverte.

« DUO ! hurla Quatre, agrippé à un siège.

- Et merde ! »

Sur ce juron, Shi se laissa à son tour glisser le long de la cabine, suivant l'Américain. Dans un mouvement désespéré, ce dernier parvint à s'agripper à la main que son ami lui tendait ; leurs deux corps furent projetés dans les airs. Tant bien que mal et guidé par une terreur sourde, Shi se saisit du ski de l'appareil encore désorienté ; cet arrêt brutal de leur chute fit peser le natté sur son bras, arrachant au jeune assassin un cri de douleur, sentant les fils de ses points de sutures lui déchirer la peau.

« Heero ! Fais quelque chose ! » s'écria Quatre, hystérique.

Le Japonais, serrant les dents, parvint comme il le put à stabiliser quelque peu l'appareil, mais déjà, ils pouvaient entendre les coups de feu retentirent plus bas. Trowa s'écarta de sa portière, surpris par l'éclair d'une balle contre la paroi de l'appareil ; Wufei se saisit de l'une des ceintures et s'y agrippa d'une main, l'autre tenant son arme pointée sur leurs ennemis et il tira tout ce qu'il pouvait. L'appareil virevoltait, secoué en tous sens. Duo, terrifié, sentit sa main glisser sur le poignet de son ami et double ; ce dernier luttait contre la douleur lancinante qui lui déchirait les chairs, il parvint tout de même à ouvrir les yeux et articuler :

« DUO !

- QUOI ? hurla son vis-à-vis, des larmes d'horreur emplissant ses yeux.

- JE VAIS HISSER MA JAMBE SUR LE SKI DE L'HELICO ! SERS-TOI EN D'APPPUI POUR REMONTER DEDANS ! cria Shi.

- J'Y ARRIVERAI PAS ! pleura son vis-à-vis, se balançant toujours dans le vide.

- SI, TU VAS Y ARRIVER ! TU ESSAYES OU JE TE LACHES, OK ? s'impatienta l'assassin, puis comprenant la peur qui pouvait hurler dans l'esprit de son ami, il radoucit ses propos. ALLEZ ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! ON COMPTE TOUS SUR TOI ! »

A cette phrase, Duo plongea son regard dans le sien et, bien qu'on puisse y lire toute sa frayeur, il hocha doucement la tête. Shi souffla un peu puis, dans un terrible effort, lança l'une de ses jambes en l'air, faisant atterrir douloureusement son talon sur le ski de l'hélicoptère ; étouffant une plainte de douleur, il se fit violence et fit glisser sa jambe sur son appui jusqu'au genou.

« VAS-Y ! » cria-t-il au jeune Américain.

Duo hocha la tête et se hissa comme il le put pour prendre appui sur le corps de son compagnon d'arme. Shi serra les dents et grimaça en sentant le tissu de ses vêtements griffer sa peau et la brûler, mais il devait tenir bon. Quatre suivit l'exemple de Wufei et attrapa une ceinture pour pouvoir s'avancer vers eux :

« Duo ! Attrape ma main ! »

Le natté sentait ses muscles le lancer mais ce n'était rien à côté de la peur qui menaçait de faire exploser son cœur ; il se saisit de la main de son ami et celui-ci le tira à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Shi esquissa un sourire, mais le bruit des coups de feu le ramena très vite à la réalité et, luttant contre cet étourdissement que lui procurait sa blessure, il tenta tant bien que mal de se hisser à son tour. Wufei était juste au-dessus de lui, tirant sur les soldats en contrebas.

« Tenez bon ! On est presque sortis de cette merde ! » cria Heero en faisant avancer l'appareil en direction de la frontière.

Shi parvint à glisser ses doigts dans l'une des rainures du sol de l'appareil pour monter à bord, Quatre tendit les mains vers lui pour l'aider, mais brusquement, une détonation arracha un cri de douleur au jeune assassin qui glissa.

« Shi ! »

L'intéressé se retrouva dans le vide, retenu simplement par sa jambe dont la cuisse se recouvrait peu à peu de liquide carmin. Duo, se tenant au siège de Trowa, se pencha et tendit la main en appelant leur ami ; Shi sentit sa vue de troubler et s'emplir de paillettes dorées. Il perdait peu à peu connaissance, il le savait lui-même, mais par un incroyable effort de volonté, il parvint à rester éveillé et regarda en bas, voyant les hommes d'Oz continuer à leur tirer dessus.

« Putain de chiens galeux... » siffla-t-il.

D'un mouvement souple, il détacha son gilet et s'en débarrassa en le laissant tomber sur leurs assaillants, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. La protection fendit l'air, accélérant sa course au fur et à mesure qu'elle tombait ; ses coéquipiers avaient du mal à comprendre mais tout à coup, le gilet explosa dans un enfer de flammes qui déchira la nuit et bon nombre de soldats se firent déchiqueter par des billes incandescentes. Wufei et les yeux n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, notamment à cause de la violence de l'explosion : bien qu'à distance respectable, ils pouvaient sentir le vent brûlant leur lêcher le visage alors que le jeune assassin jubilait, riant d'un rire où perçait la folie :

« ALLEZ ! PRENEZ ÇA, BOUFFEURS DE MERDE ! »

Ses compagnons demeurèrent encore un moment interdits avant de se réveiller et de hisser leur coéquipier dans l'appareil. Heero leur fit passer sans mal le grillage de l'aéroport alors que tous s'étaient assis à même le sol, reprenant tant bien que mal leur souffle et tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de leurs cœurs. Petit à petit, alors que l'aéroport encore brûlant s'éloignait, un sentiment de joie monta en eux avec la certitude de la réussite ; Quatre et Duo s'entre regardèrent et se laissèrent aller à un petit rire qui se transforma très vite en hilarité. Leurs compagnons ne mirent que peu de temps à se joindre à eux, se remettant de leurs émotions.

« On a réussi ! cria finalement l'Américain entre deux hoquets de rire.

- Oui ! acquiesça le jeune blond en se jetant dans ses bras et en riant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- Shi, ça va ? sourit Wufei, se penchant sur son amant allongé sur le sol.

- Mieux que jamais... répondit l'intéressé en affichant un sourire victorieux. Ils en ont mangé pour leur bêtise...

- T'es malade... soupira le Chinois.

- Tu te trimbalais depuis le début avec tout un gilet d'explosifs sur toi... approuva Trowa. Quel taré !

- Eh, relax... On s'en est sortis. »

Cette phrase ne put qu'être acquiescée par ses amis qui l'aidèrent à s'asseoir, Wufei le prenant contre son torse, s'adossant au mur. Le vent faisait virevolter leurs cheveux, un vent frais qui signifiait beaucoup pour eux outre le fait que la portière latérale avait été arrachée par la violence du choc lorsqu'ils avaient percuté le hangar... D'après l'estimation d'Heero, il arriverait sur place au petit matin, cette information les emplit tous de bonheur : ils allaient enfin pouvoir être tranquilles et se reposer. Quatre fut d'ailleurs l'un des premiers à s'endormir, rapidement imiter par Duo sous les regards amusés des jeunes soldats. Shi releva doucement la tête vers son compagnon et murmura :

« Moi aussi, je suis vanné... Je vais me reposer un peu, d'acc ?

- Vas-y... On est hors de danger... » souffla son amant.

Le jeune assassin esquissa un sourire puis ferma les yeux, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils se sentaient sereins, en sécurité et libres. Le voyage vers leur liberté se passa sans encombre et ils laissaient sans regrets leur passé derrière eux ; ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'ils furent réveillés par Heero :

« Une ville en vue ! »

Des sourires fendirent les visages alors que Duo et Quatre rejoignaient Trowa et Heero à l'avant pour regarder la ville se rapprocher. Le Japonais jeta un coup d'œil au réservoir et souffla intérieurement, heureux qu'elle ne soit pas plus loin : ils n'auraient pas pu voler beaucoup plus longtemps. Wufei souriait aussi et doucement, il se pencha sur son compagnon :

« Eh, Shi, on est arrivés... ça y est, on est chez nous... »

Le jeune homme était toujours dans ses bras, le visage serein de ceux qui dorment d'un sommeil paisible, sans cauchemars. Le Chinois sourit à cette vue et le secoua doucement par l'épaule pour le réveiller sans brusquerie :

« Shi, réveille-toi... Shi ? Allez, flemmard, tu sais pas ce que tu rates... Shi ? »

Mais il avait beau le secouer, les yeux de son amant restaient clos. Petit à petit, Wufei sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il le secouait un peu plus fort encore, l'appelant toujours. Ses compagnons se retournèrent, curieux de l'entendre appeler leur ami avec tant d'inquiétude dans la voix. Ils le regardèrent un moment avant que, petit à petit, ils comprennent ; le visage serein et légèrement souriant de Shi restait de marbre, sourd aux appels de son amant.

« Shi... ! Shi ! Merde ! Shi ! Réveille-toi ! Shi ! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »

Le cri déchirant de leur ami meurtri le cœur de ses coéquipiers. Quatre fixait la scène, tremblant, ne sachant que dire ; Duo, lui, se laissa tomber, assis à même le sol, des larmes brûlantes commençant à perler le long de ses joues. Dans la précipitation, le sentiment de soulagement, l'impression de sécurité et la nuit noire, aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué le petit courant de liquide carmin qui s'était répandu sur le sol pour aller s'échapper par la portière arrachée, à moins d'un mètre de son corps. Personne n'avait songé un seul instant à ses blessures... Et lui, n'avait rien dit...

Trowa baissa la tête, l'air grave, serrant les dents en entendant encore et encore les cris et pleurs déchirant de celui qui était comme son frère. Heero préféra se concentrer sur leur trajectoire, ses doigts blanchissant tant il serrait fort les commandes de l'appareil. Quatre observa encore un long moment ses amis avant que les premières larmes parviennent réellement à perler sur ses joues ; au fond, il n'avait jamais imaginé, pas une seule fois, que la victoire pouvait avoir un goût aussi amer...

**OWARI**

Sahad : Voilà. C'était la fin que j'avais en tête (oui, oui, je m'en souvenais encore). Quoiqu'en un peu plus gaie, c'est pour vous dire... J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu. Et désolé(e) pour ceux qui suivaient cette histoire et ont du attendre si longtemps pour avoir ce chapitre.


End file.
